Forlorn Labyrinth
by jaganshing
Summary: She woke up with a blur, she woke up with fear, she woke up where everything is not the way it should be...Read to find out Hiei/Kagome...Rated M for not so friendly scenes that may occur
1. Chapter 1

**Forlorn Labirynth**

**IY/YYH Crossover  
**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was suppose to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it. **_

"Kagome!"

A loud sharp gasp escaped from her lips, warm blood started rushing through her veins tinting her once pale face as she leaned forward hungrily in need for air, her eyes opening in unison. Her long, dark wavy locks hung lazily at her sides while her bangs covered her calm blue eyes. She wore a dark blue sweater and an ebony skirt. Stirring slightly she realized she had been sitting on a couch for some time already upon feeling her buttocks slowly sinking into that soft futon. Sweat seems to drench her whole body. Feeling the need to stand, she attempted to rise but was halted when she felt a dark, metallic object resting in between her palm and fingers, it was a gun.

Startled by what she saw, she immediately threw the gun aside and stood in bewilderment, her heart started pounding on her chest in a drastic frenzy as she took a step backward from the said object which in return sent couple papers scattering all over the room.

Thoughts started to flood her mind: Who is she? What has she been doing? She can't seem to remember a thing.

'Have I….killed someone?' she thought, swimming in trepidation.

Her eyes wandered, looking around, looking for an answer, there were no traces of blood anywhere. No dead bodies. What made the circumstances even more tortuous is that the environment seemed unfamiliar to her. Has she been abducted? Why was there a gun if she was? It was a frightening feeling, what's worst she can't remember a damn thing.

Bearing the situation no longer, she planned on getting herself out of there immediately as she could.

As she reached the door knob, confusion has haunted her once more…it was unlocked. Why would her kidnappers leave the door open? Were they planning something other than kidnap her? Anxiety dimmed her eyes as if telling her to stay in that room, as if telling her to lock herself in there forever yet she paid no heed and left the room. She made her steps as fast as she could, bypassing the other rooms along the way until she came across a staircase made of wood. She made her way down as quietly as she could but the creaking sound made her attempts futile.

Footsteps echoed along the hallway that sent shivers all over her spine.

As her terror peaked in, she disregarded the noise she was making and made her way downstairs as fast as she could reaching for that front door.

Outside, a sigh of relief welcomed her, the smell of fresh air emanating from the environment made her feel at ease. With one last look at the house she'd been to, she left to meander.

Who knows how many hours have passed since she woke up from that house, it was already late in the afternoon as the sun no longer shone as bright like it usually was giving the ground a touch of its yellowish ray of light.

Laughter filled her ears as she walked in solitude. Walking a bit further she noticed a park nearby and went towards it to sit under a tree to invite tranquility into her weary mind. She glanced at the playground where the children ran and played as they laughed at each other. Silently she envied their innocence as though they're always at peace. Children obliviously forget their burdens in just a mere sight of gratification. Can a mere sight of gratification get rid of her burdens too?

Closing her eyes momentarily to listen to that harmonious melody, the laughter abruptly subsided, silence filled her ears, it was deafening. Disturbed by it, she shot her eyes wide open just to see all of the children staring at her with blunt emotions hovering within their eyes. No expressions were drawn on their faces as well. They reminded her of marionettes lacking a string, lifeless yet freely moving.

"Would you like to play with us?" one of the children said flatly.

"Look at my drawing, is it pretty?" a little boy said as he mysteriously appeared beside her holding several pieces of paper each drawn with an obscure portrait made with dark crayons, the little boy had a blank expression on his face yet redness burned within the darkness of his eyes.

"I drew this for you" the boy said, his voice somehow changed from an innocent tone of voice into a deep, sinister one.

Fear strengthened within her, she felt her perceptual field started to go narrow, not a minute to spare, she frantically got on her feet and ran away with horror in her eyes, leaving the children behind. Looking behind her, they just stood there without even calling out to her or following her. Things have indeed gone a bit nonconforming.

'This is getting creepy, first I woke up in an unknown house then these weird children wanted to play with me…what next?' she thought as she unconsciously made her way into a diner.

Nothing unusual is going except that this diner had fewer costumers than she expected, might be due to the time of the day.

As she made her way inside she noticed three faceless people turning their heads at her but she did her best to ignore them yet deep down she's beginning to feel an odd feeling growing up inside her.

Her body sought comfort and went to sit on one of those vacant chairs once again trying to remember what happened until she heard someone screaming behind those silver doors that sort of leads to their kitchen. She tried screaming for help but the people just ignored her. With no other choice rendered to her, she went in there as fast as she could until she saw a teenage girl being threatened with a gun by a shadow of a dark hooded figure.

"Help!" the teenage girl yelled helplessly as she cuddled herself in the corner. Without hesitation, she immediately pushed the offender towards the wall then she picked up the gun on the floor and pointed it against that unknown figure.

"Run! I'll take care of this" she said turning towards the teenage girl, but to her surprise, no one was in there except that dark figure she pinned now revealed to be just a dark, hooded cloak with no one in it.

"Little girls shouldn't be playing with guns…" a deep, male voice spoke all of a sudden beside her ear. She shot a glance to where that voice was coming from but no one was there then she looked at the thing she was holding, another gun. She quickly dropped the dark cloak along with the gun and nervously looked around her.

'I'm holding another gun….' she thought then little did she knew she was already on the verge of tears, hysterical as she was, she had no other choice but to conceal her eyes and scream her heart out until she can no longer see, hear and feel anything.

But a voice spoke into her mind that silenced her deafening screams.

"Kagome!"

Not a minute to spare, a loud gasp escaped from her lips once again as she shot her eyes in surprise. Odd as it may sound but she's exactly at the same place she was in before she left, at that unknown house sitting on that same couch.

"Was it all just a dream?" she asked herself yet her eyes deceived her. On her hand still wields a gun yet something stunned her, it was now accompanied with a black cloak. Curiously she examined it further. No doubt it was the same black hooded cloak she was holding in the kitchen.

Recognizing the situation she was in, she threw the gun and the cloak aside and buried her face into her palm 'But…how…I don't know…I don't know what's going on anymore…think, think, there must be an answer to all of this….think …' she screamed at her thoughts digging for answers, something is just not right and she knew it…she can sense it…such an eerie feeling but her mind just kept hiding itself from her. Dire thoughts began haunting her already fragile mind, each thought slowly eating her from the inside. The feeling was too great that her eyes gave up holding her intrepid intuition, like any other child, she sobbed in defeat.

'Why me?' her mind cried, this feeling of denial has got her incapacitated on the inside. For all the people, why her? What has destiny got in mind? It was nauseating at the same time infuriating.

She tightly held unto herself as her tears freely made its way into her cheeks yet a couple of papers caught her attention. Wiping her tears, she stood and looked at the papers scattered around the floor then decided to check on them.

They were drawings similar to what the little boy had shown on the park but this time, it seems to form a sequence. With eagerness as her driving force, she carefully arranged the pictures in chronological order and was befuddled by what she came up with.

It was a drawing of a girl little by little devoured by her own shadow until she can no longer be seen. Darkness prevailed.

Her jaw lost its tightness. She knew very well, she knew what it meant. It was drawn for her indeed.

Sweat trickled down on her forehead. Her muscles involuntarily shook in fright as her conscious mind started losing its credibility as fear consumed her into oblivion. Silence engulfed her surroundings. Compensating for the matter, she tightly closed her eyes in response, hoping the apprehension could be alleviated. She was hiding from something she knew nothing of as the room suddenly began to emit a cool breeze.

"God knows what lies behind those eyes" she heard that same voice again. She can't move no matter how she tried. An enigmatic presence is hovering around her, watching her, stripping her off from her sanity. She can feel it encircling her, not even her eyes dared to open.

Warm breath started to caress her neck, her muscles tensed in response. Arms began to enclose her small figure holding her in an embrace from behind. Though her efforts remain in vain she did her best to struggle to break free. Her terror devoured her consciousness, she felt nothing but fear. Tears started to leak out from her sealed lids as she attempted to call for help but a bandaged hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams, her fear intensified.

"Hush, fear me not…" whispered the voice with a tint of calmness in it as though comforting her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of…Kagome" with the sudden mention of that name, her eyes opened. The eerie feeling dispersed as she felt a bit lightheaded. Her knees started to weaken but she clung unto the couch to maintain her balance. When she looked around, no one was in sight. She yelped in surprise upon seeing the papers she arranged now rid of disturbing images.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forlorn Labirynth**

**Chapter II  
**

**IY/YYH Crossover  
**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was suppose to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it. **_

'That name…So my name is Kagome…that voice I've been hearing for some time now…that dark, inexplicable voice…whose was it?' she thought as her hand made its way into her neck. 'I could've sworn I felt someone behind me…' the incident kept playing in her head like a film in the absence of a sound. It was terrifying yet at the same time dangerously comforting. It was a strange feeling, a feeling she couldn't describe in words.

'Who is that and what does he want from me?' she thought as her gaze met the door. As quickly as she could, she stood and went for the door. She met the same doors she bypassed and the same staircase.

'Kinda feels like déjà vu….' her thoughts spoke as she went for the stairs. Things have become more peculiar, the stairs are awfully quiet and the moment she reached downstairs she noticed the living room. It was dusky and old that spiders already took residence on the ceilings but there's something about it that seem worth checking out. As she walked closer to fill in her curiosity, she was taken aback on what she found out. It was a photo of her with a woman with dark, short hair, an old man and a young boy holding a cat.

"What in the world?" she exclaimed "Are these people…my family?' she added as tears started to form on her eyes "I was…at home all along?" she asked as she started running around the house looking for the people she just saw.

"Hello?" she called out but there were no people in sight.

"Where is everyone?" her words spoke. Her eyes sunk in defeat, she felt so alone. Where could they have gone? Why is she the only one left?

'Just when I was beginning to find out who I was…It disappeared before me….why?' she slowly turned away, removing her sight from that portrait, trying to forget everything she had seen. She made her way into the bathroom and opened the sink, washing her face, washing everything that she saw behind her.

'Who am I?' she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror studying every detail of her face. Her eyes had a tint of redness in it as if she never had enough sleep and her hair is a bit messed up as well.

'Was I like this before?' she thought. Feeling the need to shower she started removing her garb and turned the handle and allowed herself to be drenched on those warm droplets that are somehow soothing. She leaned her head on the far end of the shower room, her damp hair smeared all over her face.

'Please…I just want this to end…I can't take this anymore…I want to…disappear from this world…' her thoughts chanted, her tears mixing with the warm droplets the shower is emitting.

"That can be arranged…" the voice spoke, infiltrating her trail of thoughts. Her eyes widened. A feeling of impending doom fostered her immobility.

She felt a hand feeling every strand of her hair, tugging it slightly to the side, exposing her neck. Warm breath caressed into her skin once again, taking in her scent, he spoke:

"I smell death all over you"

With one last shuddering breath, her mind grew completely blank. Her eyelids grew weary as her whole body grew limp slumping heavily against the figure behind her.

Darkness is all she could see until she felt a light blinding through her sealed lids. She woke up to find herself lying on some sort of wooden floor accompanied by a bounding headache.

Pulling herself up, she was surprised to see where she was, she was on a boat. The place is full of fog as creaking sounds disturbed her more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forlorn Labirynth**

**Chapter III**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it.**_

As the creaking sounds lulled her in its disturbing melody indiscernible screams started to engulf her ears as though pleading for help yet she tried to ignore it despite of her trembling form. Where was she now? How did she got here?

The fog dispersed when wanton breeze passed by caressing her fragile skin, that's when she noticed herself with no clothing on. As quickly as she could, she covered her bare chest with her arms as she drew her legs closer to hers, cherishing her only warmth as of now while her eyes wandered.

In curiosity she looked around but only found herself staring at the murky water seeing nothing but darkness. Staring at it intently she noticed a ghastly hand starting to surface as though trying to reach out for her. She stood out in fright and pushed herself away from the edge, her eyes closed, her breathing intensified.

As she opened her eyes, she caught sight of a figure dressed in a dark cloak with its back turned against her. She noticed that it's the same cloak that she held alongside with the gun.

Running and screaming won't do her any good from where she's at so she decided to communicate instead.

"Who are you? W-where are you taking me? Where are my clothes?" she asked, her voice peaking at the edge of her terrorized mind.

"You could at least show a woman some respect!" she said angrily pertaining to her nudity.

Nobody answered as though she never spoke at all.

"I know it was you…that voice…you told me not to fear…yet you're the one I assumed who's taking me to these weird places because every time I'm caught up you always appear! And I highly doubt that it's merely coincidence"

The hooded figure just ignored her, as much as her patience is running low, she still kept on reasoning

"I just wanted to know what's going on…I woke up alone with a gun in my hand and…I saw children with nothing in their eyes….I saw a girl assaulted….And now I'm here…with YOU…You kept showing! You know, it's not funny anymore, if you're pulling a prank I suggest you stop it now… I'm tired of playing this sick game of yours…"

Still, the back of the mysterious cloaked figure remained unturned despite of her pleas, she became more frustrated.

"I don't care what you intend to do, just take me back to where I belong…." she said, tears started to form once again on her eyes "I've had enough already…I can't even remember anything…if there's something that I did to you before then I'm sorry…I know you could hear me…You just won't listen…"

Knowing that her attempts remained futile, she just set her fear aside which in turn became a hysterical laughter as she began chuckling all of a sudden. Her anxiety has now consumed her completely as her mind started to blur her from sanity.

"You just won't listen…who am I kidding? I'm talking to a cloak, isn't it funny? I'm asking a cloak to talk back to me…now…I am becoming crazy…I am losing my mind…maybe I'm just hallucinating, yeah, that's right, I'm hallucinating….I'd probably wake up in an asylum…with restraints all over me….Haha…That's right…maybe if I…jump down on this boat…I would wake up…"

Her voice trembling, her mind as dark as the water she's facing as she slowly stood and looked at the edge of the boat, the water is so dark that even her reflection dared not to appear. Slowly, she stepped one of her foot at the edge. Without a second to waste, she slowly allowed herself to fall, closing her eyes, awaiting for the splash the water may bring her but to her surprise, a strong, bandaged hand grabbed her waist from behind, preventing her from what she was about to do.

'What the….' she thought, a mask of disbelief hovered around her face, she dared not to look behind, her mind reverted her back to her senses.

"…Audacious….I like that very much…" a male voice spoke, the same sinister voice she'd been hearing.

"I knew it was you…So you are here…Please….I can't take this anymore…whatever you're planning to do with me do it to me now! Either you're going to kill me or torture me or anything your dirty mind tells you to, it doesn't matter anymore, just do it!"

"Are your assumptions as dire as how you came to be, Ka-Go-Me?"

At the sound of the name, her eyes widened. His hands traveled from her waist into her abdomen, pulling her against him. Feeling the mysterious captor's warmth against her back brought shivers into her spine. Was it comfort? Was it fear? She was confused. There was something else that she didn't bother to know whilst her judgment begins to numb from head to toe as his callous hands traced her feminine curves, feeling every inch of her soft skin.

A gasp escaped her lips when one of his hands rested on her thighs, her cheeks flushed heavily.

"My have you grown…yet still as innocent as you were before" he said calmly

"Where are you getting at?" she asked, devoid of emotions

"Do you remember your favorite game? Kagome, Kagome….The bird in the cage….when oh when will you come out…In the night of the dawn….where the crane and the turtle slipped and fell….Who is behind you….can you tell?" the hooded figure chanted

She tightly closed her eyes trying her best to ignore what she just heard then disturbing images haunted her mind once again as she remembered the children at the park. Circling around her with joined hands, nothing in their eyes but a wicked smile forms from their lips as they chanted 'Kagome, Kagome' like it was part of their game then they stopped, she could feel someone behind her, watching her.

But she woke up in reality just to feel his breath gnawing on her skin as though demanding entry.

"I-It's not funny…." She said in a trembling voice, nothing but fright was in her eyes yet she maintained a stiff upper lip.

"…Don't you love that game very much as a child? You were always able to name the person behind you…You never lose…."

"I…don't know what you're talking about…"

"You know quite well what happens when you lose….so you dared not to…your sense of determination never ceases to amaze me…even now, you're still attempting to fight back...cursing me at the back of your head while forcing me to wake you up in this nightmare" he said as he chuckled

"And you find that amusing? You sick bastard!" her anger fluttered

"I never knew you were capable with those words…it's too beneath you" he remarked

"What do you know? Being stuck in this 'universe' of yours is enough to be considered beneath me"

"My, What a harsh thing to say…"

"You're accusing me of being harsh where in fact I'm the one who's victimized by your crazy mind circus act"

"You called me and I listened….I listened very well…"

"You must be hard of hearing for I kept telling you to take me back!"

"I'm sorry, but I do not follow orders….especially from the souls I'm escorting…"

She looked back sharply just to see that the hooded figure wasn't just a cloak after all. A face barely visible peeks through the darkness of the suit. Eyes that are red as blood pierced through her blue ones as though infuriated at her.

"Soul?" she asked, shock and disbelief filled her face as her skin began to pale.

**Author's notes:**

**Jaganshing**: This chapter was inspired from the game "Kagome Kagome" a Japanese game wherein the one considered as "IT" crouches in the middle of the ring and blindfolded as the others circle around while chanting:

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle fell_

_Who stands right behind you now?_

(I made little revisions)

The key of the game is to identify the person behind the one who's "IT". If he/she got it right, the person identified is considered "IT" and takes his/her place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter IV**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^ **

She turned and faced the mysterious hooded figure while her eyes never left those crimson orbs. Stiff as she could recall, she felt her senses drifting away from her after what she just heard.

Cherishing her breathing as long as she could is the only thing she has on mind thinking that she may not be able to do so anymore. Her bare shoulders trembling, her legs felt like they would give up anytime.

The mysterious figure chuckled derisively at the sight of her petrified form as she watched him in horror.

"You still think this is funny? Talking about death as if it's just a damn joke? I know you just made that up to scare me! This prank of yours is so predictable" she said, looking away from his gaze, trying to force a smile, her eyes stared into space.

"Distressing, isn't it?" he replied sneeringly

She chuckled forcefully as warm tears trickled down thinking that maybe he would drop his act and everything will all be the way it should be.

"It's so funny. I could **DIE **laughing…Oh how can I be dead? I already am, as you said. I know what you're up to. Using my fears to overcome me, what a genius you are…" her tone changed, she sounded somehow disturbingly happy.

"Hush, Your fear stains the air of this place. Dwelling within the qualms would likely produce unforeseeable outcomes"

"Unforeseeable outcomes? Are you kidding me? You and your hooded jerk face came to tell me I'm now a soul. Isn't that enough unforeseeable outcomes for me?" she replied sarcastically, a smile forming in her lips as tears flowed.

"WHY ME?" she screamed, digging her fingers on her fists, releasing her frustrations.

"Haven't you had enough seeing me suffer like this?" she said almost in a whisper "Just thinking about myself right now….makes me want to believe you…and I hate it!" she added

Yet the hooded figure did not respond, instead, he pulled the whimpering girl into an embrace.

"Enough…" were his only words

Hearing his reassurance just flared up her anger

"You sick uncanny bastard! I've had enough of your jokes and your foolish sweet talk so just take me back!" she yelled hysterically, pounding her fists at him as hard as she could like a spoiled child protesting for gratification. She never knew she was still just as she were before, an innocent little girl.

"Take me back! Take me back!" she cried until she lost the strength and felt her arms limping. Slowly her anger lifted as she felt her mind becoming numb of emotional tantrums. She felt somehow at ease for no apparent reason.

"Am I really….like you said I was?" she asked weakly, her face buried on the hooded figure's chest.

"You are the only soul I have charged nothing of, doesn't that make you special? Something about you is not the same with the others…" he said pushing her slightly to face him, holding her chin up so that he could see those blue orbs of hers which is filled with anger and sadness within.

Her breathing intensified at the feel of his touch. She faced the hooded figure directly at his eyes. His eyes still haven't changed, still maintaining that calm yet dangerous look.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whimpered

"You did this to yourself…" he replied as he moved his bandaged hand to wipe a part of her soaked cheek with his thumb

"You need not to stain such a pretty face" he added.

She quivered and turned her head slightly at the side, avoiding his touch.

"If so….may I ask you a question?" she asked

The hooded figure just nodded in answer as she bit her lip. Part of her is preventing herself from saying what she was about to ask

"Who are you really?" she spoke, ignoring her involuntary objection

"I have many names…names that people used to call my attention when the time comes…yet I remain as the carrier of the souls. Some say I am a demon, some say I am an angel while some consider me as nothing at all but a flying shadow. I took the lives of the many… the young, the old, the sick and even the well. Only those who aren't afraid of dying are able to see me, those who looked away on the verge of their deaths only see what they wanted to see as I rip their souls from their moldering, fragile bodies. I hold the hourglass of the living as I have held yours"

"Death…." she said in a whisper.

"Why have you come too soon? It was so soon…" she said

"You called me and I answered" he replied

Curiosity toggled her mind as she recalled what she saw behind the hood. Slowly she turned and reached for the hood that hid his face. As she was about to hold unto it she felt his hands grasped her wrists.

"Can I at least see your face? I wanted to see….the face of death" she solicited

"What you must know…you will see me as how you have wanted me to be seen…..your eyes will make the decision for you" he said as he released her hands from his grip, allowing her to pull his hood a little bit to show his face, showing his identity.

She was surprised to see a young looking male with dark, ebony hair and bloody red eyes that are sharp and cold. There's something about those eyes, something that makes her feel at ease as though her anxieties are alleviated.

"That face? Y-You're different from what I heard in the stories…" she said, surprised at what she saw.

"You have seen what you wanted to see…nothing more" he said, covering his face in the darkness once again.

"One last question…How did I die?" she asked, turning her gaze away from him.

"You knew…"

"I can't remember..."

"You knew quite well how you died…." He said, placing a finger at the side of her head

'BANG!'

A loud strange noise echoed through her hears as her mind went blank.

The moment she regained her senses, she was back at the strange room she was sitting at. Only this time, she was lying on the floor.

She stood up just to see the most horrifying thing she has ever seen.

She saw the exact replica of herself on the same couch, on the same clothes, with a gun in her hand and blood oozing from her head.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" she asked herself then she heard footsteps rushing through the room

"KAGOME!" the voice yelled, it was indistinct and she can't tell whether it was a man or woman but she could feel fear within. It's the same voice she's been hearing every time she wakes up. The moment she turned to face the mysterious stranger, her vision started to blur as she was mysteriously transferred into the boat.

She panted heavily as she looked up just to see the hooded figure ferrying the boat. Her eyes shot wide, her chest pounding

"No…No…Stop rowing….take me back"

The hooded figure, to her surprise, stopped and stared at her

"You seem troubled" he wondered

"It c-c-can't be….t-that's n-not true...that gun..." she stuttered

"You talk about this?" he said showing her a gun

At the sight of the said object, she immediately stood and slapped the gun out of his hands

"No...it's not true..." she said

"The trigger is pulled…nothing else can be done" he said calmly

"I…I don't understand…"

"When death comes is unpredictable…you should know that death will come eventually… It's your time…It must have been hard" he replied

"I just saw myself dead with a bullet in my head, your empathetic attempts is not enough to know how hard it is to feel as miserable than I am now!"

"It's the truth…."

"I dare not to believe it"

"It's useless to dwell within your agonies. You must learn to let it go"

"Then….can you take me back to that place once again? I wanted to know how I really died"

"Taking you back is beyond my power."

"How's that against your power? You just took me back" she asked turning to face him

"No one has ever come back once boarded…It was you who remembered"

"Remembered? How is that possible?"

"I can't help you with that"

"Please take me back…just once"

"I cannot"

"Is there something I can do for you to take me back?"

"Well….A payment perhaps…" he said stretching out a hand

"I have nothing in me"

"Then I'm sorry…"

Disappointment filled her. It was her only way of solving her agony until it vanished right in front of her. If only she could go back and retrace her steps, slowly finding out if the places she was just in were related to her downfall.

With no other choice rendered to her, a plan entered her mind.

'Is it possible….to cheat death himself?' she thought, a small smile formed in her lips.

**Author's Notes:**

**Jaganshing: **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR THOSE WHO HAD FOLLOWED THIS STORY ^^

_**Some inspirations that helped me create this fic: Evanescence, Phantom of the Opera, Davey Jone's theme music, Greek Mythology**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter V**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^ **

The sound of rustling water circumvents her ears as the mysterious hooded figure continued to paddle. Silence enveloped them. She was preoccupied with her thoughts, thoughts on how to persuade her captor on returning her to the place where all of her frustrations began.

"Strange, your complaining dispersed abruptly as the fog with the breeze. Isn't that atypical? Unless you're in deep thought, are you not?" he suddenly spoke not leaving his eyes on his paddling.

"It has nothing to do with you" she prompted

She can't help but feel befuddled at how this hooded mystery man act towards her, he seems to know her more than she does. And it bothered her yet at the same time felt somehow glad that he does for her memories still remain a mystery for her.

"Your stubbornness does compensate for that sweet, vulnerable face…like a rose heavily guarded with thorns"

"Well that's way too much figure of speech and observation for you to be called Death. Perhaps you should be called 'The Stalking Pervert' instead" she said as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"'The Stalking Pervert…that sounds interesting…" he replied as though buying her insults

"As for the pervert part, well, you did sort of felt me up!"

"Toiling in this darkness for eternity has left me somehow visually impaired. I may not see as clearly as you do" his words show no expression.

"Oh I see…no wonder" she said contemptuously "So your sense of touch is heightened" she added

He just chuckled as there is no way she would believe

"You really aren't different as I thought and I'm quite fascinated with your stubbornness even at your last lungful of air" he pointed out

"See, as the name implies you really _love_ stalking at your dying victims, do you?" she emphasized

"I know my victims very well for me to stalk…I have known them from the very first time they took their first breath"

"Well, picture this, you ARE stalking and you're too reluctant to admit that you have been doing it all the time…" her words drifted upon realizing what she just said. She felt disturbed, no wonder he knows quite well who she was.

'Perhaps he knows more' she thought, an idea popped into her mind

"Very well then, if that's what you wanted it to be called then so be it" he replied calmly

"So you know how I died then?" she asked, hoping her questions would be answered

"You died with a gun" he said straight, still her efforts remained in vain

"Specifically?" she asked, still digging through

"With a gun" was his only reply

"I mean how?" her patience is starting to hang loosely, her temper started to build-up

"You have seen yourself"

"But only after the gun fired"

"It's because your senses were still intact"

"Which explains why I heard someone call my name?"

"Probably"

"But it wasn't enough to see that person's face….and hear the voice clearly…So, can you tell me who that is?" she tensed, she really want to get to the bottom of this, thus ending her unsatisfied predicaments.

"Perhaps it's someone important to you?" with that answer, she deemed her efforts in vain.

"Of course it probably was…Gosh, you're so helpful" sarcasm filled her voice

"I appreciate the compliment" he replied

"It's not a compliment! I'm serious! Do you always have to talk this way all the time? You're starting to annoy me"

"I'm only answering your questions"

"And you're so good at it"

"Thank you"

"I told you, it's not a compliment! I assume you enjoy getting insulted"

"No, I don't"

"Then why can't you answer my questions specifically?"

"I am being specific"

"Oh I get it, this is your way of getting back at me, right? You're such a jerk and I believe you're still going to thank me for that"

"You amuse me" he said turning to face her though his face is hidden within she could hint a smile forming underneath it

"Oh, could you just stop it this instance before I start losing my temper and be tempted to push you out of this boat!" she said angrily

"And what would be your desired outcome in such an act?"

"I get to see your sorry ass drown on this creepy dark water of yours"

"You amuse me indeed"

"For crying out loud, Aren't you tired hearing me complain?"

"No, in fact your silence bothers me"

"Well congratulations, you just earned what you wished for!"

"Wise choice, I needed a little something to spice this ride"

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked

"Only the path of the river knows, I only maneuver the boat. The essence of the soul creates the path, be it rapture or endless suffering"

"Judging from the words coming out of my mouth earlier, I suppose endless suffering is our destination?" she said, she felt herself involuntarily trembling yet did her best to maintain her composure

"Your words do not reflect the content of your soul. What you did as a human cultivates the embodiment of the soul. Humans are mortals that are governed by emotions that cloud their judgment. What you may be showing right now, is not who you really are but merely your emotions"

She felt somehow relief but did not stop her mind from curiosity "I can't tell…I remember nothing of my past as a human…You said I'm now a soul, why am I not aware of it?"

"Your mind remains as if you were still human. Humans, while still alive, had cycles in dealing with dying. Denial had always been the first. The dead also follow this cycle. That's why, most souls don't realize they're dead and still wander the world of the living. They are unconsciously in-denial of their own fate. Until their souls found their rightful place, then they cross-over. Anger follows when they knew the truth and is preceeded by Bargaining, wishing to go back to their previous lives...I believe you just did three of them..." he said, showing her three fingers. "You still had two left..." he added

"What two?" she asked, confusion haunted her mind

"You'll figure it out in time" he plainly remarked

"Well, I'm here already and I just figured out I'm dead a few minutes ago, how do you explain that?"

"Think of it as fate"

Her eyebrows rose at his remark "More like Death had favoritism" she alleged

"Death favors no one" his head turning towards her

"Right…" she doubted as she could easily tell that his statement greatly opposes his actions. Though he may seem unaware she knew at the back of her mind that he knew exactly what he's doing, no doubt about it. Only a fool would fall in his mind trick and she's no fool. She WILL get herself back to that place but she did not expect Death could be somehow cunning at the same time gullible which made a major drawback of her plan's execution. Timing should be considered.

"You are indeed one of a kind…That's what I like about you" were his words, a gleam of amusement reflected on his eyes.

**Author's notes:**

**Jaganshing: Sorry for not updating sooner, I had problems with the internet due to bad weather but here I am once again. Thank you for the reviews and following the story! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter VI**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^ **

The cool gust of wind made its way again, silently murmuring the squeal of pain and suffering. They were the calls of the departed that were left to wander in the depths of the unknown. Calling her attention, telling her they are there but she forcefully tried to pay no heed. Her fragile body unwillingly shivered. Was it because of the freezing ambiance, or because of trepidation? She never wanted to know.

Hugging herself to conserve her warmth was her only choice for comfort, it was the time she realized the importance of clothing, it's not like she never gave it value, it's just the thought of how much she needed it right now, for warmth, not for something to impress.

It seem rather impossible to tell how long they have voyaged through those waters as she had seen nothing but only the water itself and the slight traces of fog hugging the ambiance. Staring from afar, pigments of frightening shadowy figures met her gaze as their journey continued she assumed they're almost there. As they drew closer, it was only a pile of rocks brought together.

'I guess it will be a long journey…might as well retire for a bit…' she thought as she buried her face in between her arms, lulling herself to sleep, detaching herself from the world she was in

In her mind, she could see the people she saw on the portrait…

Not a minute to spare, she noticed she's in the living room 'What am I doing here?' She wondered. It was rather strange how she got there.

She suddenly saw herself walking on the same living room she was just in with a backpack.

'It's me!' she thought, surprised.

An old man sat on the floor reading a newspaper while a boy watched television beside a cat.

'Could be….my family?' she thought, tears seem to form from her eyes as she happily watched them.

She walked closer to the old man and to the boy.

'It's really them' she thought

Then someone caught her attention

"Kagome, Souta, Grandpa" the woman called out, she had short, black hair 'Time for dinner!" she said in a smile as she held a plate with a delicious meal in it.

No words could describe how happy she was when she saw that woman, but to her surprise, she could not believe what her other self just said

"Later mom, I'm in a hurry" was her response as she hurriedly walked towards the door

'Mom? What am I doing? Hey! Get back to her! She just invited you to dinner' she screamed at herself as she watched herself in absolute shock. She never thought she would be like she saw just now.

"Hey! Mom just cooked you a meal and you stormed out like that!" she called at herself, wishing that she could hear her as she followed herself

'Hm…I wonder where I'm off too on a time like this.'

She saw herself ran onto the woods as fast as she could until she stopped and went to meet a couple of people in the middle of the forest.

One of them wore a white shirt. His hair is dark and slick with green highlights.

The other one wore a red long-sleeved shirt. He had long locks that almost reached his waist. His eyes were green and he's sort of attractive.

The last one is the tallest among the boys. He wore a blue shirt and he had orange hair and dark eyes.

'Are these….my friends?' she can't believe her eyes

"What took you so long?" the dark-haired man with green highlights asked

"Sorry, I needed to pack you know, I'm surprised you're early….The always late Yusuke Urameshi" she replied

"Well, what can I say, I'm nocturnal" he boasted as he yawned

"Yeah…sure you are" she said as she laughed

'Oh, so I'm in a hurry to go camping with these guys?' she thought, rather disgusted at the thought, she never knew how wrong she was

"So, let's start the mission" the one called Yusuke said

'Mission? What are these things I involve myself into?' she couldn't believe herself

"Wait, aren't we still a little short of men?" the red head interrupted, the orange haired man laughed hysterically

"I love it Kurama, I never knew you could pull out something like that!" he said as he continued to laugh

"It wasn't a joke Kuwabara" he replied seriously

"Oh I get it" Yusuke said as he chorused with the one called Kuwabara in laughter

'What's so funny about that anyway? Goons…' she thought expressionless

"Huh? I don't get it" her other self said

"SHORT…MEN….Get it?" Yusuke snickered, tears started to form on his eyes

"Oh I see…You guys are so mean" she replied as she chuckled

"I have nothing to do with this…Where is he anyway?" the red headed now revealed to be Kurama said

'At least one of them is rather sane…I wonder what are they all talking about?' she wondered

"We have wasted enough time here. I think he would be able to track us down anyway, you know?" Yusuke reasoned as he pointed at his forehead.

"I guess you're right" Kurama replied

With that remark they went on but her other self remained and looked around her surroundings as though looking for something. It was a breezy quiet evening.

'Could it…she could hear me?' she thought as she went closer. The moment she was about to get closer she was surprised to see a blade underneath her other self's chin.

"Scream and you die…" a deep calm voice said from behind, his other hand grabbing her waist.

'What's going on?' she thought, seeing herself assaulted all of a sudden

"Hey! If you could hear me! I'm being attacked! Hello?" she yelled calling out to those people but no one seem to hear her.

The stranger wore a dark cloak with a white scarf that matches his dark spiky hair with white streaks at the middle. A white bandana covers his forehead.

She heard sinister laughter coming out from that mysterious person

As quick as she could she drew a fist and tried to hit her attacker but to her surprise. Nothing happened as though she wasn't there.

She was unable to take it anymore. Seeing herself in that situation made her feel miserable and she can't do anything. With no other choice, she just closed her eyes.

To her surprise, she did not hear screams or calls for help, rather she heard laughing coming from her. She quickly opened her eyes just to see herself other than what she expected.

"I know you would come" she said as she looked behind her "Where have you been?" she asked happily

"Behind you" was his only answer withdrawing the blade and sheathing it quickly

She turned around and faced him

"Why do you have to scare me like that?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"If you keep thinking I'm behind you all the time, your head would be rolling on the ground by now" he scolded

"I know" she said in a smile placing her arms around his neck, pulling his face close to hers. His red eyes looked directly at her blue ones.

'Those eyes' she thought, she can't help but think that she had seen those before as she saw him reached out and touched her lips gently with his.

'What in the world is going on here?' she was taken aback on what she just saw then a flash of light suddenly blinded her eyes. The sound of a gun firing echoed once again into her ears

"Kagome!" she heard once again. This time, she saw those same eyes looking horrified

"Wait!" she called out until darkness consumed her vision and waking her up in reality.

She felt a hand on her shoulder "Are you all right?" the hooded figure asked, looking down at her

She was surprised to realize she was back to where she sat once again.

"I….I am…" she answered, unable to look at him, still incapable of getting over what she just saw yet somehow, a part of her felt happy that she would be able to see those eyes once again.

"You were yelling in your sleep" he pointed out

"…I had a dream…a strange dream" she said in a faraway gaze

"It may not be a dream…it may be a memory. Souls never dream…" with those words, she just closed her eyes and sobbed in defeat

"They're starting to come back…But I don't know when…they just do…and I don't like it…" she uttered almost in a whisper as she shivered as the wind passed by.

"You….you were there…in my dream…I mean memory" she said wearily, wiping her tears

"You have seen me as you have wanted me to be seen…Perhaps it was someone you know"

"Then…" she said reaching out for him "…could you stay beside me for awhile? I'm cold" she pleaded, tugging a piece of his wardrobe

She was astounded when he sat down in front of her and pulled her body against him, sharing his warmth with hers.

"Better?" he asked

"…so much" she said calmly as she dug her fingers into his sleeve as though she never wanted him to let go. Closing her eyes, she can't help but feel at ease while displacing all of her worries away.

**Author's notes:**

**Jaganshing: Weee! I finally got this chapter done. Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews! (^-^) ** **I hope you got that "Short of men" joke, considering their other comrade's height (you know who he is. LOL). My brother gave me that idea while he was playing a strategy game XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter VII**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^ **

"You're so warm…it's soothing" she murmured. After all this time, she had never felt this much comfort since she woke up from that chair. Bizarre as it may sound she somehow grew fond being with this hooded figure. An unusual connection that she wouldn't bother knowing for deep down, she knew it would just be shrugged and left unanswered. Regardless of that thought, she was left dazed and mesmerized within his anonymity which prompted her curiosity to build.

"It must've been lonely taking souls into their rightful place" her voice spoke

"I was never lonely" he said straight

"…How are you dealing with the souls without getting…you know, attached?" she pointed out

"It's my duty" he replied calmly

"Don't you ever see beyond your duties?"

"It doesn't matter. They come, they go. That's all there is to it"

Ironic as it may sound, she can't help but wonder, how does someone with a heart as cold as snow be emitting a warmth that burns like the flames in the depths of hell?

"So it takes to be an emotionally deprived loner to become someone like you. I can't imagine. How did you end up like this anyway?" She felt a slight tremble coming from him, his grip partially strengthened.

Noticing his tension, she knew he won't be talking for too long

"…you just won't tell me anything, do you?"

He was silent for a moment then he chuckled "There's nothing much to tell" he said

"It figures, all you did is either end the conversation with phrases or direct my words back at me and it works so well like magic that you have somehow kept me talking…it's not fair"

"I would rather listen…"

"…I understand….I guess I know how you feel…I woke up without knowing myself…I too have nothing to tell…that's why I wanted my memories to go back so that…I may have more tales to share"

"But they are returning"

"Not as much and as frequent as I want them to be…It's like they just occur in a snap…But you know, the moment I saw the people in my memory, my heart jumped for joy. And I felt blood circulating in my veins. Strange isn't it?" she said as she laughed "I never realized that reminiscing makes you feel like…you're still living…It's like watching myself all over again yet the only difference is, I'm not the one who directs my actions anymore. I'm only left to wonder how it will end…Right now, I'm glad at least I have someone to share these tales with… " a smile formed on her lips yet her face remained hidden within the depths of his cloak.

"So am I" he calmly remarked. Not even a trace of emotion could be hinted on his voice but every time she hears it, a tint of happiness grows within her subconsciously, a feeling that she never quite understood. Why has something she feared before now becoming music into her ears? It was a frightening irony that she keeps brushing off of her mind.

She left her thoughts to linger and recapitulated the incident that kept playing on her head

"I saw a couple of friends and…that person with the same red eyes as yours…" her words drifted upon remembering what she saw as she slightly pulled away from him to look at his partially hidden face that drew no emotions at all, hoping to see those eyes once again., the eyes that kept her hopes up in returning.

"It was him, wasn't it? He was the one who called my name before I…died" she felt like she would choke on her words every time she relives the incident "…do you think he hates me?" she added a question, turning away from his gaze as his eyes reminded her so much of that person.

"Why would he?" he spoke

"For leaving him…I saw his eyes, they were broken" guilt filled her voice

"Does that justify that he is?"

"I don't know, I mean, the thought of not being together anymore. Not being able to spend time anymore, have memories together anymore…It bothers me" her eyes began to glisten as though tears are striving to break free. "Don't you think he moved on and forgotten about me already?" she wanted an answer, it didn't matter how, she just felt the need to hear one, to ease her troubled mind that never seems to cease dwelling within the odds.

"You seem upset"

"It's just… I feel an ache in my chest whenever I think about it…I'm not selfish or anything but the moment I saw him in my memory, I can't help but feel happy…Since I can no longer be with him, it hurts…it hurts when I think about it…and what's worst, I can't do anything about it"

'I really need to go back' her thoughts screamed at her. Her obsession on returning rose once again. She never anticipated that her memories aided in motivating her to execute her plans sooner. Yet she still had no better plan in hand which only made it more difficult.

Unable to hold her tears anymore, she felt her face dampened once again. As the warm sea of sorrow flowed, her memories played once again, seeing her family, friends, and that person.

She burrowed her face into the darkness of his cloak so that only darkness fills her eyes, forcing to trap herself within it, not wanting to see anymore, not wanting to be hurt anymore as her tears drowned her senses.

She had never felt so dreadful and she despised it with all her heart. Hopelessness, that's all she could think of, she didn't notice how soak the cloak already was from her tears.

"You're crying again" amusement filled his voice as she just continued to sob like a lost little girl.

"All this time, I never knew how warm your tears were….Now I understand why you kept shedding them" he remarked. Within her tears, she had let her frustrations fly, so that it may leave her, so she would be numb enough to face what lies ahead.

"It…it's the only one that makes me feel better somehow" she whimpered

"Relying on grief alone is pointless"

"That's why I want it out of me…."

"You're drowning my wardrobe in the process…" with those words he pulled her away from his so as to look at her face.

"Enough of this…Look at you, so fragile" his voice still calm

"I'm sorry, I can't" were her only words as she allowed herself to drench into her tears once more but she got startled when he pulled his hood downward revealing her the rest of his face. She stopped as though her tears suddenly dried up and stared at him intently, she couldn't believe her eyes how similar he is to the one in her memories. Only the white band on his forehead is missing.

She was speechless, her mind seem to have flown away from her, her body quivered at the sight.

"What do you see?"

"Him...I mean you…Who am I kidding, I'm only seeing you as him and it won't make a difference"

"Are you certain?" his eyebrows raised as though in doubt of her statement, a smirk visibly peeking through the corner of his mouth that she found rather alluring.

"Yes I am…. certain" her words drifted when she felt herself pulling him towards her, her eyes closed as she sent her lips crashing unto his, much to his surprise, her fingers dug at the back of his head as she savored those lips, reliving the memory she tried so hard to forget. It was an unusual feeling like she never felt anything like it before. The same thing she saw on her memory. Only, he wasn't the one, he was different but the feeling felt somehow the same. Passionate, filled with desire, a desire to live, to be with him once again.

**==Alert: Slight M at this part...Skip if u don't like to read it= ^^**

As she opened her eyes, she saw two identical red eyes looking down at her but noticed something different, a white bandana rests in his forehead and she isn't watching, this time, she's in it.

'It's him….' her thoughts spoke as the back of his hand traced the edges of her cheek

"This time, I'm not letting you out of my sight again" at the sound of his voice it brought chills all over her spine, her stomach felt like butterflies swarmed in it when she felt the weight of his stare became heavy as he shared another kiss, wanton desires filled her as their tongues met and danced in the heat of their passion.

Odd as it may sound her hand involuntarily rose to pull him closer, digging her fingers at the back of his head, feeling every strand of it.

'I can't move….I can't talk…but I can feel…what's going on?' she was getting frantic as she felt her body tensing when his hand started to explore her.

He then broke the kiss, leaving them both panting for air as his mouth went for her neck and trailed soft kisses on it

"Is this your way of punishing me for running off?" her lips spoke as though it got a mind on its own.

A soft moan escaped her when he slightly bit a soft mound of flesh just above her collar bones.

He just smirked and chuckled

"Idiot…you almost got yourself killed…you're lucky I always got your back" she could feel his hands tracing her curves, traveling from her waist into her thighs, his strong yet gentle strokes made her yelp a gasp of surprise as her body trembled underneath him.

He smirked at the sight

'What's going on? Where are we anyway? She thought to herself, for sure, she is not on the boat anymore.

"My have you grown…yet still as innocent as you were before" he said, his devilish smirk never left his face then she felt his hand gently caressing her inner thigh, teasing her, arousing her senses as her body became more sensitive.

'I heard that before…I know I did' she thought

Part of her wants to stop him but part of her wanted him to go on

"I hate it when you do that. It makes me feel so vulnerable" she spoke once again

"And I'm the only one capable of making you one, remember that" with that he drew his face close to her, his warm breath caressing her lips

"…so if you ended up in trouble, don't hesitate to call me" he faintly murmured

She felt her face flushed heavily then she smiled

"I will…Hiei"

**=It Ends here ^_^=**

The warm feeling suddenly subsided and before she knew it, she was back where she's at, on the boat. Feeling his lips on hers, she quickly pulled away and stared away from his gaze

"I'm sorry…You and him…are so much alike I just …oh forget it" she can't believe what she just did

"See, you stopped crying"" he calmly said as though nothing happened.

Her face started to glow red yet she remained submissive. He was right, she did stopped, feeling her face dry from the tears she just shed.

"Yes…thank you" was her only response

What she did back then, is this yet another memory striving to be remembered or another illusion of what she would have wanted things to be?

'Hiei' she thought as she touched her lips, she can't get his name out of her head. Just the sound of his name is enough to drive her motives into its peak.

"I'm certain that you have been with your memories once again"

"I have…with him…"

"Was it unpleasant? You look bothered"

"No, it was rather…difficult to explain but… the thought of it only makes me want to go back" she said as she recalled her memory, feeling her body tense every time she remembers it.

"The phrase 'Till death do us part' is misleading. Most people misunderstood and went astray. And you are a perfect candidate. It is not measured on how you spent time together sharing stories and memories but on how far will you go just to be with that someone. Be it in the face of demise."

"So you're implying that he should kill himself so he could be with me?"

"No. How far will he go, to bring you back?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Jaganshing: Thanks for the reviews and for following the story! ^_^ I guess this chap's the longest XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter VIII**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^ **

**

* * *

**

_Whispers of joy and sorrow intertwined with the breeze joining the wandering souls as they sang their dreaded melody, the silent calling of the damned waiting for salvation._

_In a midst of a desolated ground, where no sign of life resides, where no light shone, footprints trailed along the path leaving no ground unmarked. Footsteps reverberate along the soil molded with rotting carcasses. Each step heavier than the other, each step carried a burden so great that even the most solid ground crumbled upon its touch._

_Above the hills rests a huge fortress guarded by thorns and withered vines, below stood a silhouette of a figure intermingled within the darkness of an endless nightfall. Its identity concealed within the shadow that cradled its face. _

_

* * *

_

Her eyes gleamed a brighter glow, bliss filled within them

"You mean he could bring me back?" she exclaimed

"Could" he stressed, standing up to grab his oar so as to resume his duty.

She froze at the sound of it. Her hopes just went as barren as the world she was in.

"How's that possible? You said no one has ever returned" she looked around her and found nothing but the plain abysmal ambiance that she already grew tired looking at. How on the depths of this abyss will that person be able to reach her, she can't help but contemplate.

"The outcome justifies the deeds." He turned to face her, his oar left to linger on his side, waiting for a response, knowing if she understood what he meant.

Noticing the awkward impression of silence she's emitting, he went on:

"It doesn't matter how it's executed, it's all about what happens in the end. Mankind's philosophy: Life is only worth living if you have someone to die for" with that he dipped the oar and began to propel the vessel, continuing their journey to the unknown.

"So you lied to me…about no souls have ever returned" disappointment filled her at the thought

"No" he calmly denied

"But you just said—"

"It's true, but when a man's judgment is clouded by desire, nothing is impossible for him anymore"

"You mean…crossing the boundaries?"

He nodded

"And one's life depends on it. He should be ready to face what lies ahead. Otherwise, his efforts will remain in vain"

"Then, do you think he would come for me?" she can't help but feel distressed.

What if he did not consider her as worthy?

What if he doesn't need her anymore?

Unanswered questions precipitated on her thoughts

"I don't need to answer that" he straightforwardly replied

"Why?"

"Your faith will answer that"

Anxiety lured her once again, how will she know, she can't even feel it, she can't even hope for it. Most people remain dead for the rest of their life, why is she any different from them? But if dwelling with the impossible is indeed plausible then she should not lose hope.

'If bringing me back would mean that he cares for me deeply…then, I shouldn't worry, right?' unresolved conflicts fester from the depths of her consciousness. Despite of the improbabilities she tried to see beyond it.

'I always got your back' she remember him say in her memories. Did he really mean it? Or was he just bluffing? She'll know for she'll be waiting for him to come for her.

* * *

_The figure went to reach for the giant double doors that's only a few walks away ignoring the thorns' deadly prick, cutting and destroying everything that got in the way both with a sword and bare hands with no remorse as both hands ended up wounded and bathed in blood. Neither joy nor sorrow could enlighten the tears of blood that trickled from the corner of those eyes, eyes that are as empty as the ground thawed._

_At the turn of the knob, the doors ajar, surprisingly, no one is inside. Nonetheless, the figure entered as if it was its home._

_The doors immediately closed just as the unknown figure entered, walking and ignoring the metallic rods and broken glass that scattered along the floor and walked on just to see a faint light shining at the middle._

_A loud thump stopped the figure on its tracks._

"_Who goes there?" a penetrating voice echoed from the shadows, a strong gush of wind blew harshly _

"_I'm looking for Chronos" the figure spoke calmly, its voice spoke of deep baritones_

"_You have entered a forbidden fortress, young mortal…Tell me…how was your journey?"_

"_I did not come here to chat, if you don't mind!"_

"_Obstinate, are we? Very well…Come into the light so I could see you"_

_The figure stepped into the faint light and was revealed to be a young man with disheveled dark spiky hair and eyes as red as the blood oozing out from his freshly wounded skin._

"_Ah, Interesting…A sight of a bleeding young mortal…I could tell you've been through a lot" a sound of amusement filled the voice followed by sinister laughter_

"_Tch, I'm a demon in case you're not aware" he spat back as he frowned_

"_Demon or not, you are in fact still mortal…"_

_A grating sound could be heard from a distance like clashing chains and scratching gears that pierced his ears yet he maintained composure_

"_You hear that? It's the sound of a scythe…another mortal is off to deteriorate" _

"_Hn, what the hell…I believe that mortal is me" the young man said sarcastically as he grinned_

"_You sound as if death is just a laughing matter"_

"_So do you"_

"_I'm enthralled, demon, I sense no fear in you…Tell me, what is your name?"_

"_Hiei"_

_A glowing pair of golden eyes sparkled just in front of him_

"_I'm Chronos" the voice said gravelly _

_

* * *

_**Author's Notes**

**Jaganshing:** Wee! Chapter finished! Thank you for the reviews and faves! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter IX**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^ **

**

* * *

**_The faint light grew brighter revealing an old man with a long gray beard carrying an hourglass on one hand and the other a scythe._

_He had a soft look on his face that held eyes that were exceptionally gold and fierce._

_He wore a long black robe that reached his ankles as a red sash held it together. _

_A golden sun medallion with twelve rays hung lazily in between his collar bones._

_Thorny withered vines covered the smooth surface of the hourglass he held, the blade of his scythe rusted as blood seem to had filled it for so long._

"_So what can I do for this demon named Hiei?" He asked, staring intently at the young man's form_

_The young man now revealed to be Hiei just stood, his frown never left his face_

"_I heard you are the 'Old Father Time'"_

"_Hmm…You were taught well…"_

"_On top of that…I heard you can bring a soul back into the living by turning the hands of time"_

_The old man just laughed at his statement _

_He cringed at the response assuming that he was being treated with mockery. His anger flared up yet he maintained his control by clenching his fists, ignoring the pain, letting the blood ooze more as it drips into the floor._

"_Trying to revive the dead, are we? So, who might that be? Is it your mother? Father? Perhaps someone you love?" the old man stated, capturing what may the source of intimidation this young man possess _

_He froze at the last word and gritted his teeth. His eyes widened, his body tensed_

"_From the looks of it, you just saw death before your eyes" noticed the old man, drawing his face close to him, sensing fear from his trembling form._

"_Enough! I don't want to hear it!" he yelled angrily, his anger is starting to consume him, fire burned within his eyes seeing her lifeless form in his mind._

"_Come now, demon. What's been done is done. You need not to feel guilt. It's her time to go"_

"_I could've stopped it…" he added, his bloody fist punched against a nearby wall, his eyes closed, dry enough to shed some tears. So much guilt he felt he felt his soul drying up._

"_I could've stopped it…" he repeated "I was too late"_

"_Death is inevitable" _

"_That won't stop my intention of being here" he opened his eyes to stare daggers at the old man, his breathing became heavier, unbearable rage started to build up "I will get her back!" _

"_You know that's not plausible"_

"_Hn, I'm tired negotiating with you. I guess I'm just going to make you do to what I say!" he held the hilt of his sword slowly pulling it away from its sheath._

"_Impulsive I must say…yet I admire such determination…" with that the room darkened and the old man disappeared in the shadows._

_It was so dark that he can't even see a trace of figures_

_Screeching noises filled his ears, it was deafening yet he endured it and searched for his target._

"_Demon mortal, did you know that a simple touch from my scythe is enough to kill you?" his voice echoed within the obscurity of the fortress_

_The sharp noises heightened, his ears felt like it would bleed any second now yet an idea stroke his mind _

_He covered his ears with both hands_

_Feeling a strong gush of force heading his way he quickly jumped to evade and landed into a clearing_

_Feeling the place devoid of any pillars and walls he knew it would be easier to get caught in such a place so he decided to search for his attacker._

'_Hide all you want…I WILL find you' a green glow started to emit from his forehead opening up his demonic third eye, the jagan, as most demons would call it._

_He noticed traces of glowing energy just adjacent to his side_

_In a split second he grabbed his sword and slashed it behind him _

_A loud 'clank' met his ears, he knew it was the scythe, he's prepared for it_

_Tracing another energy that let a path behind him, he anticipated another attack. The moment he drew his sword to attack he was surprised to know that no one was there. Another caught his attention but his swordplay ended up with nothing._

'_Hn, trailing your energy to confuse me…a witty old man you are' he thought noticing another faint glow of energy at the farther end of the room yet he ignored it. Instead, he closed his eyes to feel the surrounding, ignoring the screeching noises as he concentrated on tracing a hint of movement within his vicinity._

_He could feel a slight activity of waving aura somewhere yet he can't pin point its exact location_

_He waited patiently until he noticed the wave of aura flickered _

'_Got you' he smirked, using his remarkable speed to his advantage until he managed to come in contact with it_

_Luck smiled upon him when he felt fabric in his hands_

_With a strong grip he held it in place and drew his sword near it _

"_You may have managed to deceive my senses, but this time, you're wrong. You may want to try a hard bargain for I will not sell my soul cheap" he spoke followed by a chuckle "It comes with a high price"_

_The light grew brighter once again, Hiei's smirk widened at his victory seeing the 'Old Father Time' entrapped in his blade._

"_You're an interesting mortal, clever too" the old man said "I see emptiness within your soul, like a lost boy stranded in the wilderness hoping for a family to love him. It's outstanding how you lived with such a life yet still remained on the living"_

"_If there's one thing that's keeping me alive, it's the soul you took, so I'm here to bring it back!"_

_The old man just chuckled in response, Hiei's grip on the fabric tightened as he drew his blade closer_

"_I don't see the point of your amusement. Now, It's either you do as I say or you'll end up wandering with the lost souls you reaped" he threatened_

"_A mortal threatening the god of time, it's a cruel irony if you were able to kill me, demon for I reap the souls of the dead…"_

"_Then I get to enjoy slitting your throat through eternity"_

"_Such dreadful thoughts, young demon…but I am impressed. No one has ever left this fortress without tasting the blade of my scythe… and for that, I might reconsider…"_

_His brows twitched on what he just heard, his lower lip curled, he felt himself calming down a bit_

"_Elaborate" he slowly released the old man from his grip and sheathed his sword into its rightful place_

"_If you would succeed, you'll get what you came here for"_

"_What's the catch?" he knew there's something underneath that old man's sleeve_

"_If you fail" the old man pointed his finger at him "Your soul belongs to me and you will remain as my servant for eternity"_

"_Then so be it!" His words didn't matter anymore, his obsession burned like fire in a haystack. His red eyes glowed fiercely, his conscience blurred._

"_Demon, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"_

"_Just name it" he snapped back_

"_You will travel into the 'Labyrinth of the Hopeless' where the souls were left to wander."_

_Where is this place you speak of?"_

"_Follow me…Words of caution, young demon…Never get too close to a soul. Otherwise, their burden becomes yours…and you will regret it"_

_Hiei just nodded in reply_

'_Kagome…I promise I'll bring you back…wait for me' his thoughts murmured, hoping that she could hear him

* * *

_

"Hiei" she spoke in her sleep, a faint smile formed in her lips. Her mind screams for his presence, she had hope he would come for her, she knew he would.

**Author's notes:**

**Jaganshing: Wee! Chapter finished! ^_^ I hope u like it! Thanks to those who reviewed and followed the story :D**

**Fact: I borrowed Chronos, the God of time from Greek Mythology :D and the "Labirynth of the Hopeless" is a synonym of this story's title :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter X**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^ **

Sharp wails and gruesome cries elicited her to wake up frantically searching for the source of sound, her body vehemently quivered in fear.

Her chest tightened making it difficult to breathe.

The dreaded cicada of tortured souls struck her senses, it was indeed as frightening as she could imagine. She could feel an eerie sensation swirling around her, freezing her into the bones.

Nothing except a frozen pile of rocks met her gaze, each rock standing unevenly on the water's surface. Some are oddly misshapen while some resemble those of human bodies

"W-where are w-we?" she stuttered calling the attention of the ferrying man, her lips trembled uncontrollably

"We have reached the River of Lamentation. This stygian marsh weeps as if it was tormented like the souls at the bank that hovered aimlessly in search for paradise" he spoke, his eyes not leaving his paddling.

She noticed his paddling slowed down, from the looks of it the water is unusually sluggish that it takes a great amount of force for the oar to surface.

"…I don't think I would like it here…It's…frightening…very freezing too" she tightly held into herself cherishing the warmth she have left.

"This is the territory of cold-hearted traitors. Each frozen on the degree of their treachery"

A sharp gasp escaped her lips "These are humans?" her eyes widened in surprise

"Human souls, those who are doomed to face their sins through eternity"

"Their sentence...it's so vile" she felt deeply disturbed

"Their punishment is as vile as their wrong-doings. Mortals need to be taught of their limits"

"Like these?" she stared in horror

"They need to pay for their sins"

"Does that mean I'll end up like them or something more horrible?"

He didn't respond as though feigning deaf

"Forget I asked that…It only makes me nauseous thinking about it" she prompted, forcing her lids to shut tight, forgetting what she saw.

She tried to rid herself from the horrid sight by keeping her hopes up

'Hiei, where are you? Please take me away from here' her thoughts harbored impatience, lingering in that place for too long only made it harder to wait.

* * *

_It was a long walk along those hollow corridors devoid of life_

_His anticipation grew as the 'Old Father Time' led him into his dark sanctuary._

_Ambivalence pestered his mind _

_Though he's glad that he will be able to bring her back at the same time he felt bothered if he failed this sort of trial_

_His hope beamed like the light emanating from the old man's energy, dim but still vividly present._

_As they went further, his hands began to numb. He can't tell whether it's because of the cold or because he can no longer feel the will of living? _

_In fact, he doesn't need this trial at all, for he feels he's already dead, he no longer has a soul to trade_

_The walls felt like it would sink into him with each step but his thoughts only went to the human girl that he would give his life for, his prime motivation._

_Pictures of Kagome played endlessly in his mind so as to keep him on his tracks_

_The feel of her skin, the sound of her laugh, her annoying complains, the taste of her lips, he never knew how much he wished to revive those days were he didn't mind that he was actually happy being with her, not in denial, not harassing her character, just showing her how he really feels, that he loves her, so much that his life already is hanging on a thread just to get her back._

"_Reminiscing about your human friend, I assume?" the old man spoke_

"_Hn" _

"_I never understood how a demon would do anything for a human being"_

"_You talk too much" he said sharply_

"_Don't you pursue strength, young demon?" with those words he could feel the young man slightly taken aback but tried his best to ignore the inquisition of his character as they continued to walk in silence_

_The old man stopped on his tracks when they reached a tall gate that triumphantly stood inside the fortress._

"_I hope you pondered with your decision, young demon. This may be your last day of living" he turned to face the young demon_

"_Hn, I already did that before I came here"_

"_Very well" he noticed the dried blood on Hiei's hands _

"_Then your trial begins here. You see this gate? This will lead you to that place but before that, you need to cross The Path of the Sins" he warned_

"_What's in there?" curiosity toggled in his mind_

"_The seven sins known to man: Superbia for Pride, Avaratia for Greed, Luxuria for Lust, Invidia for Envy, Gula for Gluttony, Ira for Wrath, Acedia for Sloth. As soon as you reached those paths, a passage will be opened for you representing the sins you harbored in the living"_

"_My sins…This would be a long journey" Hiei mused "Let this trial begin"_

_The gates slowly opened, a breezy ambiance met his skin_

_He was about to enter when the old man blocked his way with his scythe_

"_I need to warn you for the last time. This is an ordeal of temperance. Never give in to the indulgence of your sins" he said without looking as he cleared his path once again_

_Hiei just nodded in reply. _

_With one final look behind him, he strolled into the gloomy doorway without a sound._

_Sharp rusty sounds met his ears, he knew the gates have already closed behind him but he dared not to look back, he already made a death wish being in there._

_Indistinct menacing laughter echoed through his ears followed by a scream of agony. _

_He didn't care much. _

_He already grew accustomed to it, it reminds him so much of those who fell on his blade, begging him to spare their lives but he knew nothing of remorse, he only knew the pleasure of hearing their screams._

_With eyes closed, he listened to the spine-chilling ambiance with ease, a smile forming on his lips._

'_Brings back the old days' he thought, swimming in the midst of his memories. _

_He knew he won't be smiling for too long so he did the most of it while he still can. _

_Finally he reached the end of the path, another door halted his path._

_It was a wooden door enveloped in dirt and dust _

_Seeing something underneath the dust he decided to wipe it with his hands and saw four animal symbols carved in it: A horse, a dog, a bear and a cow._

_An inscription rests below the carvings:_

_**Stood a stallion on a hill **_

_**Leashed tightly on a stilted wheel**_

_**Wrath hath fury like no other**_

_**Crimson limbs torn asunder**_

_**Freezing as the verdure night**_

_**Burning as the moon so bright**_

'_I wonder what this connotes to.' He thought reaching for the doorknob. He didn't quite understood what it meant and thinking about it only adds another burden to him._

_As soon as he opened it, he saw nothing but the same dark path. _

_Nevertheless, he went inside._

_

* * *

_

**Author's notes: **

**Jaganshing: Thank you for the reviews and faves! :D Weee! Chapter finished**

__**Fact:**

**1.) If you could notice I added the 7 Deadly sins. :D The latin words' mnemonics read as SALIGIA  
**

**2.) I borrowed some parts of The Kubler-Ross' Grief Cycle: **_Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance _**as an element in this story and in the previous chapters. ^_^ It is a theory used in people with terminal illness. It is said that they follow this cycle before they come to accept their fate. I did some revisions and you could notice it on Kagome's transition of behavior.**

**3.) The inscription talks about Hiei's sins :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XI**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^ **

_The moment he entered, a bright light emerged dissolving the darkness he was once in_

_Before he could even wonder what just happened his eyes met the sight of green abundance, he was in a forest, a place he's familiar with. _

_He looked behind him just to see that the door he opened is no longer present._

_His temper began to rise_

'_Damn it! That crafty old man!' he thought angrily, casting a glance at his surroundings and jumped to the nearest tree, giving him a bird's eye view of the place. _

_Surprisingly he's in demon world, no doubt about it. _

"_I came all this way to be back where I started" he gritted his teeth_

_After all he's been through he can't imagine it all went in vain. _

_Everything the old man said drained his self control_

'_Kagome….I won't give up!' his mind screamed, he will get her back even if it means going back to where he started._

_Furious as he already is, he leaped from tree to tree until he felt a presence following him._

'_Tch, what do you know, the old man sent me a bodyguard too' he thought sarcastically, his rage is reaching its peak_

_To end his burden, he landed in the middle of the forest and stood silently like a predator waiting for its prey._

_Sensing something ahead he took his sword out and slashed it at full force on its direction ripping its flesh apart. _

_Blood splattered all around the grass._

_A loud roar met his ears, it was revealed to be a low class demon with long arms and pointy claws._

_Its severed limb flew inches away from its body but it continued to charge at him with its claws_

_He did the most to evade its attacks while aiming for its vulnerable spot, its head._

_Seeing to it that his aim is accurate, he disappeared in front of his prey and reappeared above it_

"_You know better than messing up with me!" he yelled, tearing the demon's head completely from its body in a blur._

_Much to his surprise, the headless body still stood and walked around looking for its head_

'_What now?' he was getting impatient_

_Seeing the headless form struggle annoyed him more. _

_Letting his temper rule over him and to end the demon's agony, he kicked its body to the ground and went to its head, crushing it with his foot._

_He had never felt so relieved, his anger somehow lifted a bit_

"_That took care of it" he said to himself, breathing a heavy sigh 'Now I have to go back to that old man' _

_Before he could leap he saw another demon with green skin tone running towards him. This time, he recognized that it was one of the demons on the Makai patrol team, the team he's affiliated with._

"_There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you Hiei" the demon said then he noticed the bloody grounds from where Hiei stood "Quite a mess you made there" he added_

"_What now? I have things to do" Hiei replied, his rage driven eyes stared directly on the demon's dark ones_

"_Lady Mukuro wants a word with you. She said it was urgent" he was taken aback from the statement 'Don't tell me we're on duty again' he complained inside him_

_Usually Mukuro calls his presence whenever she has an assignment for him to take care of. And it only exasperated him more_

"_Fine" was his only reply_

_He didn't have any choice_

_He's still under her wing as her right hand man._

_With that he left and went to Mukuro's throne room_

_As soon as the door opened, he saw Mukuro sitting on her throne and was met by her piercing glare_

"_You called for me?" he asked, his frown visibly showed on his forehead_

"_You've been gone for too long" she pointed out carrying her emotionless stare_

"_My business is to my own" he calmly uttered, his eyebrows almost touched, he's wasting so much time already_

"_From the looks of it you seem angry that I called you" she replied, her voice calm yet enough to show her superiority_

"_Tch, just tell me why so I could deal with it already!" his impatience is chewing off his sanity_

"_Temper Hiei, temper… I did not call you here for an assignment. Take note that I did not choose you to be my right hand man for no reason either" she said as she stood from her throne and walked to a nearby window. His eyes followed her._

"_I have been in this territory for 500 years. I treasured those glory years the most. I have conquered many lands and befriended other demons to make my territory strong. So much has happened already. Raizen, Yomi and I, the three known powerful S-Class warlords, fought for supremacy once and soon turned into an alliance, Enki being the new king of Makai after Raizen's death ended the mischief of demons in the human world and You becoming my right hand and joining my generals. It all ended quite well. As the years go by, I don't think I could still be ruling like I used to" her eyes remained on the woods of Makai, happiness and contentment could be hinted on her voice._

"_What are you trying to say?" he asked, unable to grasp her point_

"_Hiei, so far, you have surpassed my generals, therefore, as my right hand, you are to take my place as demon lord" she said straight, turning to face him_

"_What?" he asked. His eyes widened in surprise_

"_You're going to be the demon lord from now on" she added_

_Hiei couldn't believe what he's hearing. It was so sudden and he finds it hard to believe_

"_Don't you want the position?" she wondered seeing the uneasy look on his face_

"_That's an abrupt decision to be coming from you" he did not find this transition comfortable_

"_My decision is final"_

"_You talk as if this distribution of power is just a game of tag"_

"_I have made my decision of retiring a long time ago since the day I called you from the human world and you became my right hand. Now I will entrust this territory to you. My generals and these lands would become yours. Make your call…" with that she sat back to her throne with her arms crossed._

"_What's next for you?" he calmly asked_

"_I lived my life in constant strive for power. But now, I will explore the lands in the absence of bloodshed. I have always been a prisoner in this world for too long, now is the time that I should see the world in my own eyes. As a new ruler, I expect you to do better" a gleam of happiness shone on her eyes _

"_You sicken me with your ideologies" he remarked_

_She just laughed at his words then was later on replaced by a glare_

"_Rarely would I summon someone just to share my ideologies and hand down my position, you have garnered my trust and for that, you should at least feel yourself worthy as a next ruler" she stated _

_Hiei was left with nothing to say, his thoughts only went to Kagome_

'_If I accept this now, I wouldn't be able to go back…' thoughts strangled his judgment_

"_Time's running Hiei" she impatiently said_

'_I promised her…'_

"_I'm going to ask you one last time, do you want the position?" Mukuro stressed_

_Kagome's voice echoed through his ears_

"_I know you would come" her voice said in his memories_

"_Hiei?" Mukuro's voice interrupted _

'…_That I always got her back'_

_Though clouded by his rising anxiety and recurring reminiscence, he finally made his decision_

"_No" he said calmly, Mukuro got startled at his behavior_

_With that he walked towards the door but was halted on his tracks when he felt the heaviness of her stare at him_

"_So, you're leaving already without even telling me why you refused" she said_

"_Why should I still stay? You're already here" Hiei snapped back at her "You started this territory, you finish it" _

_A faint smile formed on her lips "I'm surprised you're hesitant Hiei, I'm expecting that you would grab it immediately, it's not like you" she chuckled at the thought "That human girl must've changed you a lot" were her final words that left him astounded right before he left the throne room._

_Hiei stood outside in bewilderment reflecting on what he did, his back resting on the wall, his arms crossed _

"_I was so close to that throne…so close…but without her, it's just a chair…" he muttered to himself. He wanted the throne, he wanted so much to attain such power, he had always dreamed of being a demon lord, but his love for the human girl prevails more than he expected. _

_Mukuro may be right all along, he has changed a lot spending time with the girl, but he regrets nothing of it._

_Kirin, Mukuro's former second-in-command and also one of the Makai Patrol team as well as part of her generals passed by and noticed Hiei sulking _

"_Got on her bad side again?" he asked in his usual calm voice_

"_No" was all that Hiei said before he left_

"_That was rather surprising" Kirin said to himself then he continued walking_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Jaganshing: Chapter finished! Thank you for the reviews and the faves! :D It Sorry for the late update, just went to church with my cousins and my laptop is acting kind of weird. Finally it's ok now.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XII**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^**

_Hiei made his way outside Mukuro's territory just to be greeted by the demon world's never ending verdure abundance._

_The Demon world, a place well-known for its unremitting carnage, a place where brutality and maleficence counts as part of living. _

_Most say that venturing alone in its wilderness is foolish for the demons that reside within carried grudges that burned as much as the sun that embraced its wretched soil. Bloodshed and gore were their game and whoever dared to play will perish in their hands._

_This grotesque haven was indeed the closest thing that Hiei would consider as his home, but now he loathed its existence. Just a mere thought of being there sickens him. He never understood why but it seems to foster the build-up of his resentment._

_Anguish thoughts continued to aggravate him. He could feel his wrath antagonizing what was left of his patience._

_His patience grew as wispy as the hope he carried within him. _

_Where has his destiny led him to? Why now?_

'_How come every time I get so close to her…fate lures me away?' _

_Tolerating the impulses of his fury no longer, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and slashed it through a nearby tree that stood latently amongst the woods._

_Lifelessly it fell into the ground and the sight of it made him feel good inside. He finds it bizarre but still abided by it._

_Feeling the drive becoming stronger, he sent another tree on its demise, then another, and another_

_The silent scream of nature became music to his ears as leaves fell endlessly around him, mourning for the trees that fell on his blade._

_This delusional rage almost felt like his only source of relief from now_

_Tiny creatures scurried all around, repelled by his unwarranted behavior _

_His wicked smile grew, his right hand burst into dark flames, flames that came from the depths of the demon world. To no avail, he aimlessly let a blast of energy flew where those poor creatures ran, effortlessly burning them until nothing is left._

_The smell of death reeked throughout the grounds, and he just watched in awe. _

_Feeling the impulses slowly dissipating, he slightly shook his head to get things together, he was startled on what he saw, an aftermath of his fury. _

'_What the hell?' he thought, seeing the ashes all around him, joining with the breeze as it took flight. He had no slightest idea what has become of him, all he could remember is his ravenous craving for a spill of blood._

_His attention was later on caught by two people he knew very well: Yusuke, the former spirit detective and Kurama, the fox demon._

"_Hey Hiei, I guess harassing nature is your new hobby now?" the dark haired boy named Yusuke called out wearing his conceited gesture. Seeing what Hiei did left him dumbfounded "Damn, what did you do to this place?" he added, Hiei just stared at him with nothing on his eyes and looked away_

"_Don't ask" he said_

"_Anyway, I heard about Mukuro's plan of retiring. I'm sure she told you that" said Yusuke. His brown eyes glistened within the shades reflected by the trees that were spared. _

_Hiei just gave him an indifferent look "So?" he wryly said_

"_Though her plans were a bit hasty I bet she chose you to take her place" said Kurama, his long red hair gently danced along with the wind, his emerald eyes stood out the most that even the shade dare not obscure it._

_He was astonished to see his comrades, he never expected them to be there yet he just hid his bewilderment and walked past them with an irritated look on his face_

"_I refused" he replied flatly, his back turned towards them, concealing himself from their reactions_

"_What?" Yusuke exclaimed, he felt his blood run dry clogging every vital organ inside him "You're kidding, right?" he asked pointing at him followed by a nervous laugh, he didn't expect that coming from this demon he knew._

_Hiei just grunted in response at the mock-loving spirit detective_

_Kurama couldn't believe what he heard as well yet he maintained his control_

"_You know, it never occurred to me that you would turn down an opportunity like that, it's a great loss Hiei, it's not every day you could become a demon lord" Kurama hissed, crossing his arms and eyeing at his former partner who seem to have made the biggest mistake of his life "You have always wanted the throne"_

"_Are you out of your mind? You just turned down an opportunity of a lifetime!" Yusuke was getting frustrated as his hands tugged his hair on the side of his head._

'_Great, now they're coaching me into this too?' he silently thought, aggravated by his situation_

"_It's just a meaningless title" Hiei gruffly said that made Yusuke almost fall over from where he's standing_

"_Besides, I have things to do" he added_

"_Kagome would be furious if she finds out! If she's still…with us…" Yusuke's words trailed when he noticed Hiei's form stiffened. _

_At the sound of her name, Hiei's mind suddenly invited the darkness within him. He saw nothing but his flaring drive of violence once again. Vehement fury masked his sanity. He felt himself going insane as his body screamed for blood._

_Little did Yusuke knew, a strong tug of force dragged him away pinning him on a tree, red eyes stared fiercely at him filled with smoldering anger. _

"_Hey, take it easy man…" Yusuke said uneasily feeling Hiei's hand strongly gripping his collar as though attempting to choke him_

_Hiei drew his fist and aimed at Yusuke's face but was halted when a strong hand grasped his wrist. He turned and saw a pair of green eyes with a look of apprehension in them_

"_Hiei" Kurama called out, trying to control his enraged friend "Not this way"_

_Hiei's breathing intensified, his jaws tightened, his fist shaking vigorously, trying to break free from Kurama's grasp._

"_Don't let your anger get to you" Kurama called out again, trying to wake him from his rage but Hiei didn't respond, he only struggled his fist to break free "It will destroy you alongside with it"_

_Hiei refused to heed, even his senses are consumed within his anger_

"_Control it Hiei! You won't accomplish anything this way" Kurama reasoned, still maintaining a calm behavior_

_His grip on the spirit detective's collar only tightened_

"_It's not helping Kurama!" Yusuke yelled _

"_Do you think Kagome would love to see you like this?" leaving with no other choice, he just brought up something that may calm him at the same time agonize him "You're not the only one who felt this much pain, all of us did…Let's not make it worse"_

_With those words, he felt himself waking up slowly in reality. _

_His urges soon grew dormant._

_His eyes burned no longer _

_Kurama slowly loosened his grip seeing him calming down._

_Shock never left Hiei's face_

_Seeing what he did to Yusuke left him wondering, what in the world did he just do?_

"_Keep your cool Hiei. I know how you feel but doing that won't make a difference…If you're going to punch me anyway, make sure you do it hard. Otherwise I won't be able to feel it" he said then a smirk formed on his lips_

_Hiei, confused at his sudden behavior quickly released Yusuke and looked away, pondering at his actions_

"_Whew, that was close, for a second there I thought you would indeed beat the living daylights out of me" Yusuke said followed by an amused laugh_

_Hiei just stared at him "Watch your words if you love your life" he replied_

_Kurama breathe out a sigh of relief. Lately, he had noticed Hiei becoming more distant than before after that incident but he was surprised how violent he has become._

"_Well, sorry for bringing that up…it definitely won't happen again" Yusuke added_

"_It doesn't matter…" was all Hiei's response "I have to go"_

_Kurama watched as Hiei walked away_

"_You know Hiei, I bet she would love to see you in that throne when she returns" he turned and faced Kurama with a questioned look but Kurama's gaze remained on the ground, a smile formed on his lips_

"_Wait a minute, am I missing something?" Yusuke wondered looking at the two "Tell me you're not attempting to tick him off" he added turning his glance towards Kurama _

"_Hn, what made you think that annoying human is coming back?" Hiei glared at the mischievous red head_

"_Because you just won't give up easily on things that matter to you" Kurama replied turning to face him followed by a chuckle_

_He was slightly taken aback by the statement but he shrugged it off eventually unbeknownst to Yusuke _

"_None sense" he muttered_

"_That was close, I thought you're going to erupt again but does Kagome annoy you that much? I mean you almost punched me because of her" Yusuke remarked missing the point that Kurama was implying_

"_And should I care, why?" he replied_

"_You like her, don't you?" Yusuke teased, grinning sheepishly at him _

_Kurama felt another conflict rising ahead and was getting ready for it but was relieved when Hiei just continued to walk_

"_Whatever" was Hiei's only reply that made Kurama sighed heavily in relief as he watched his friend disappeared into the woods._

"_He's crankier than I thought" said Yusuke_

"_It never gets old for him" said Kurama in a smile_

_Hiei leaped from tree to tree, silently contemplating about his unusual behavior_

'_Something's not right…what's gotten into me?'_

_

* * *

_

Kagome sat in patience, her eyes maintained focused ahead of her trying to see if they're close to their destination.

How long is their journey anyway?

She can't help but ponder. It seems like she had been there forever but she felt at ease at the thought.

'It's better than being frozen' she thought

Though she was glad the odd cold feeling is no longer there, she could still feel the essence of it lingering at the surface of her bare skin.

It was an unforgettable sight, what more if it's her time?

What could be the punishment that lies ahead?

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**Jaganshing: Chapter finished! :D Thank you for the reviews, the faves and for following the story! :D (Scoots off to make the next chap)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XIII**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^**

_Hiei made his way into the forest wondering what has gotten into him. His frequent skyrocketing temper, his crippling patience, his gratuitous lust for the sight of blood, what has become of him? He didn't have a slightest idea._

_Then a sparkling cerulean lake molded with his crimson eyes. _

_That place, he knew he had been there, a memory he never dared to forget…_

_

* * *

_

**The searing sun scorched the auburn fields of the demon world where he walked, carrying the human girl he claimed that he despised. **

**He felt his whole body burning as he trekked on its tortuous heat**

"**I'm surprised you're not complaining" he spoke to the human girl in his arms, his brow furrowed, the wrath of her complaining didn't emerge and he finds it unusual. He's glad though, sometimes he feels that he deserves a break from it once in awhile.**

**He even wondered if that girl had some noble lineage branching in her ancestry for she beats the vanity of every damsel in the world, much to his dismay but he had grown to respect that as a part of her.**

"**I'm not feeling well, that's why" she replied wearily, her head resting on his chest**

**He smiled, feeling the weight of uneasiness lightening**

"**So that's the only time you'd keep your mouth shut, better take note of that" his voice was calm but amusement filled it.**

"**Hiei…I'm feeling dizzy…" her voice trailed, he could feel her slow warm breaths underneath his clothing slowly starting to increase in rate.**

"**Well then, we can't let that happen, can we?" with that he took off using his gifted speed and stopped by a nearby lake.**

**Kagome stirred on his arms and attempted to look around her**

"**Hiei, this isn't Genkai's temple" she weakly pointed out "I thought you said you'll take me there"**

"**Yeah" was his only answer as he laid her on the ground near the lake leaving her legs slightly elevated against a large stone.**

"**Well what are we doing here?" she asked, her eyes met the blinding rays that caused her eyes to narrow**

**A gasp of surprise escaped from her when she felt a cold sensation splashing at her face but still, she let it aside thinking that it was somewhat soothing**

"**Cooling off" he snapped back splashing water on his face "I too need a break from this infernal heat wave. Don't flatter yourself just because I carried you. I'm not your servant" he splashed another handful of water at her, this time it triggered her temper especially on what he said.**

**She turned and faced him with a frail glare**

"**Well how does 'your' cooling off have anything to do with splashing water at me? And besides, what made you assume I'm treating you like a servant when you're the one who carried me at your own will?" she helplessly yelled at him, attempting to sit but was too weak to do so. **

"**You make me laugh…" his words reek of sarcasm "You're dying of heatstroke, are you even aware of that? You're hopeless…"**

"**Oh…" she said, realizing what he's done "I'm sorry…"**

**He stared at her lying form with interest as she pondered at her actions. He was yet again victorious at their little argument and he loves every second of it. **

**Feeling a bit better, she pulled herself to sit just to see him wearing a devious smile **

"**Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked, her eyebrows raised**

"**I have the right" he said calmly **

"**Well you better stop doing that, it's getting annoying" she crossed her arms, her gaze stabbing his eyes but his expression never left his face **

"**You're annoying me…" she stressed**

"**Go ahead, be annoyed then" was his only sarcastic remark then he sat and faced her, his chin resting on the palm of his hand, watching her next move, a devilish smirk forming on his lips **

"**See if I care" he added**

**A frown visibly peaked into her forehead**

"**Hiei I'm serious!" she yelled angrily but Hiei didn't seem to care and seems to be enjoying her tantrums**

"**I know" his words filled with amusement**

"**Then stop giving me that smug look! It gets on my nerves!"**

"**You're complaining again…"**

"**Why won't I? You're trying to provoke me!"**

"**Am I?" he laughed, seeing her frustrations rise entertains him and what he loved the most is seeing her attempts turning futile for he just ignores everything she say.**

**She stood angrily and turned her back at him, her muscles tensing, her body shaking in fits of anger**

**Hiei stood and leaned his face towards her ears**

"**Someone's angry" he said in a faint voice, his warm breath caressing her neck. He could feel her tensing more. He had always adored that gesture of intimidation.**

**A loud angry growl came from her "One more word and so help me I'm going to push you into that lake!" she turned to face him, her gaze penetrated into his eyes filled with burning contempt. **

**He really did pulled her last nerve, and he finds it appealing**

"**Oh I'd love to see you try" his smirk widened, her patience drained. **

**To no avail, she angrily pushed him with all her strength but was surprised to see that he's no longer there and it only made her lose her balance. **

**Feeling gravity pulling her, she closed her eyes but was surprised when she felt hands on her waist **

"**Audacious…I like that very much" she turned her gaze just to see him triumphantly smirking at her**

"**That's so unfair!"**

"**No, you're unfair, you tried to push me" he said, pulling her close to him**

"**Oh yes I am, I disappeared right?" sarcasm filled her voice "You know I'm still mad at you!"**

**Sensing her energy calming down, he knew very well that she's faking it so he would leave her alone**

"**Nice try" he said "You're even bad at faking it"** **his hands slowly started travel up and down into her waist, tracing her curves**

"**Hiei!" she was infuriated "Stop…" her voice trailed when he trailed moist kisses on her neck **

"…**Stop it…you cheater…" she faintly called out, her cheeks blushing heavily, he was driving her crazy**

**He didn't listen**

**Instead, he continued his little game of torture that left her speechless and petrified**

"**Aside for not feeling better, I think I found another way to stop your complaining" he chuckled whispering into her ear, gently nibbling at her earlobe. He could feel her pulsations bounding when he rested his cheek into her neck to take in her intoxicating scent**

"**You're the cheater for emitting a tantalizing scent…damn you woman…"**

**He spun her so she would face him, her face was beet red.**

**He smirked at the sight "Look at you…" he said caressing her face lovingly "So fragile" then he drew himself to her lips, gently licking at it, consciously begging for entrance. Feeling the need, she slowly parted her lips in response to her passion-driven mind. **

**She felt a soft gasp escaping from her upon feeling him claiming her lips, his warm tongue sliding inside her, hungrily savoring her taste.**

_**

* * *

**_

_Hiei woke up from his memory just to be greeted by a slight headache_

_His lips trembled, still feeling her warm lips against him_

'_Tch I must stay focused' he scolded himself mentally, making sure that his thoughts never disrupt him again._

_Seeing Kagome in his mind only made him infuriated especially at the thought of not being able to see her again. _

_Then an unusual sensation caught his attention _

_He stopped and stood on a branch of a tree, his head began to throb painfully especially to the place where his jagan eye is implanted. _

_A warm sensation suddenly trickled down his cheek _

'_What's going on?' he wondered reaching out to swipe his forehead across with his palm just to notice something moist. _

_His eyes shot wide seeing the crimson liquid on his hand _

'_Blood?'_

_

* * *

_

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Jaganshing: Chap done! :D Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it. Hiei rocks! I love his character so much and I enjoyed writing about him. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XIV**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^**

_He quickly landed himself on the ground near the lake, his feet firmly rooted from where he's standing while muttering curses under his breath as he felt another wave of painful signals chewing its way inside his skull, sharply grazing at the surface of his brain, leaving a mark on it to remind him for the rest of his life._

_His breathing became labored , his neck veins started to engorge, an intense feeling is starting to build up inside him once again, a feeling so violent, he can't comprehend what it would do next if he still holds on to it._

_An inevitable craving for destruction gradually took over him but still, he fought to control it leaving him confined in that catatonic state with nothing but ambivalence ruling over his judgment._

_His urges shook his mind vigorously trying to compete with the other. _

_His hand tried reaching for his sword while the other strives to draw it back, preventing him from destroying things once again. He was in a war with his own body, unable to tell who would come out victorious._

_It was a decisive battle between his conscience and his desires_

_Will he give in to alleviate his wrath or will he control it?_

'_Must….maintain…calm' he can't lose control again. He can't destroy that place, his memories with that girl still lives within that serene, cerulean ambiance. Doing so would kill her along with it._

'_Not here, damn it! Anywhere but here!' he pleaded to himself, still struggling with his inner turmoil._

_Begging him to give in and take pleasure into this hunger for violence, an inner struggle to gratify his selfish cravings._

_Thoughts started to plague his mind, sadistic thoughts that only the desperate would attempt, and he was desperate._

_Thoughts such as dismembering his arm just to stop drawing his sword, cutting his head off so as to stop its throbbing, tearing his jagan eye from his head thinking that it may be the root of his suffering._

_He winced at the thought but his body seems to be enthralled by it, inexplicably taking pleasure of his disturbing mental torture, loving every second of it like a masochist would with a sadist._

_Images of the demons he killed flashed through his mind, watching him, laughing at him as he ran his way towards a glowing figure making its way into a brightly lit door._

"_Kagome!" he called out_

_The glowing figure turned its head to face him. Her long raven hair concealed the sorrowful look reflecting on her eyes but he could see right through it. With one last look at him, she turned away from his gaze and walked towards the light._

_His mind unexpectedly woke up from its conscious delirium. His bloodshot eyes stared into a field of nothingness, sweat and blood dripped endlessly bathing his brow._

_He felt his demon energy flaring while the pain and his hallucination dissipates as though serving as his compensatory drive for releasing adrenaline and endorphins into his system to alleviate the pain._

_Soon his urges started to disperse. He slowly reverted back into his calm state._

'_That was close….pretty damn close…' he let out a sigh of relief as he immediately threw his sword aside_

_Unbeknownst to him, his energy only aggravated his condition even more as a forceful gush of warm blood started to stream down his face._

_He was once again left pondering until he felt the warm liquid stinging his eyes. _

'_Shit' he cursed at his thoughts slightly cringing at the metallic taste that lingered in his mouth_

_His hand applied pressure on his jagan eye while the other searched frantically at his pocket to retrieve a long white cloth and hastily tied it tightly on his forehead. _

_It was rather peculiar for it to be bleeding since Shigure, the demon surgeon, performed the operation years ago. The darker days of his past, the one he tried so hard to forget._

'_How the hell is this even possible?' he wondered, wiping off the scarlet stain that smeared all over his face._

_As far as he could recall, he wasn't injured at all. _

_Luckily, the bleeding partially stopped_

'_Bleeding for no reason…What an honorable way to die' said his cynical thoughts_

_He slowly sank into his knees in exhaustion 'I must've bled a lot' he thought then he noticed the wounds on his hands, the blood had already dried up yet deep cuts could still be seen beneath it._

_Remembering what made those cuts reminds him so much of the old man's fortress. _

'_I never should've trusted that old man' his mind said. _

_Things have become more peculiar ever since he entered those doors, perhaps the old man didn't trick him after all. It felt somehow different for no apparent reason, he just didn't feel the essence of it like he used to._

_Sometimes he even wondered if Kagome's passing had anything to do with all of it or simply because of venturing into Old Father Time's realm. He had no clue._

_He anchored himself into the ground and walked wearily to a nearby tree to sit underneath it._

_He took some old remaining bandages from his other pocket to mask the injury of his hands that aided him in his journey. His teeth grasped the farther end of the bandage while his other hand firmly wrapped it around his wounded hand with ease. _

_He had grown to learn applying those every now and then for he had always carried those bandages with him ever since he attempted to summon the black dragon wave on the first tournament he participated._

_The smoldering dark flames never spared his arm that time, its energy is too strong for him to wield but later on, he was able to absorb the dragon within him with the help of his opponent._

_Since then, he became the first one to master the "Dragon of the Darkness Flame" technique. The only one who survived, the only one not devoured by the blazing behemoth of the deep._

_He could still recall his arm burning into a crisp on that tournament, painful yet bearable such as the throbbing head he just had but both cannot be compared to the pain he felt when he got his Jagan eye implanted. It was the worst one he ever had. Just a mere thought of it can leave him wincing for days. _

_

* * *

_**Author's notes**

**Jaganshing: Weee! I finally got this done ^^ Thank you for the reviews and for following the story! ^_^ **

**Fact: Endorphins are our body's natural pain killers that is released temporarily by our body in response to pain. Adrenaline is a hormone responsible for the "fight or flight" response especially during emergencies. At Hiei's case, his demon energy acted as a catalyst in releasing these two ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XV**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^**

On the depths of that abysmal lagoon, she had noticed the murky water began emitting smoke that danced along the atmosphere.

A sizzling sound murmurs as the oar made its descent into that horrid dark marsh. A sound she finds rather disturbing.

The once cold breeze has now turned into blistering heat that pierced her skin.

She had always hoped for warmth now luck seems to have smiled upon her, but not entirely.

Sweat started to moist her dry skin, her eyes began to dry that left her blinking more than usual.

"Strange…Why did it become hot all of a sudden?" she asked the ferryman who seem to grow tired entertaining her with sarcastic remarks until she heard him burst a coughing fit

"Are you….all right?" she asked uneasily, slightly tilting her head so she could see his face yet she failed when he pulled his hood to conceal his face.

"The smoke is thicker than I thought…" said his calm hoarse voice, sighing irritatingly at the feel of another attack crawling its way.

As he struggled to clear his throat, she just looked around her and gave a dubious look

'The smoke doesn't seem pretty thick…' her thoughts contradicted finding the situation unusual, still, she can't help but feel curious of their whereabouts

"Where are we heading now?" seeing that they are no longer where they were before

"We're approaching the last river" she felt her whole body froze yet she did her best to hide it, concealing it like he did with his identity

"Oh…that means we're almost there, right?" she closed her eyes at the thought, only a few more strokes of that oar and she would face her judgment ahead "He's not coming…is he?"

She shuddered at the thought

He just kept rowing until another cough left him impaired

"Are you certain you could still row like that? Maybe we could stop for awhile" she suggested, not that she have wanted to stay a little longer rather at the thought of his ailment that has somehow bothered her

"Don't mind me" was all he could say

* * *

_Hiei sat in comfort, his eyes staring deeply into the tranquil lake that lay peacefully under the scorching sun, __relieved that his fury spared this place_

_He can't help but let his tempting eyes lure him into looking at that sapphire beauty that held his only pleasant memories in demon world. Strolling down his little memory lane eased his troubled mind while it unconsciously sends him into a trance._

_Memories of her haunted him once again._

_

* * *

_

_**There they stood as their lips burned passionately. He was addicted to her taste, the taste of that sweet nectar of innocence underneath her soft lips, the taste that lingers in his mouth for years.**_

_**But sweet little Kagome didn't want him having all his fun, she broke the kiss just as he was starting to get carried away**_

"_**Damn you…" he said calmly, slightly distracted at the seductive grin she was giving him**_

"_**I wanted to tell you something" her voice full of passion in it "Lean closer" she whispered**_

_**He did and felt her grabbed his shoulders with both hands**_

_**Before he could even react, she playfully pushed him towards the lake sending his body on that shallow freezing cold water. He was parched from his waist down to his feet and seeing Kagome laughing only made it worse but he didn't do anything, he just sat there with widened eyes, she had succeeded and he can't believe that she actually did.**_

"_**Caught you off-guarded" she said calmly crossing her arms, bucking her hip slightly on the side "So the great Hiei can still be deceived and all it takes is a little seduction" she said in a conniving smile**_

"_**You really don't give up, do you?" he asked. This girl is more conceited than he thought and the thought of it irritates him at the same time amuses him. **_

"_**Let that be a lesson for you before you start disappearing in front of me again" She stuck out her tongue at him**_

_**He attempted to stand, ignoring the heaviness of his body as tiny droplets fell endlessly from his clothes **_

"_**Much as I hate to disappoint you, I'm afraid you just met your match" a devilish smile formed into him as he walked his way towards her**_

_**She took a step backward with an uneasy smile **_

"_**Hiei…" she said laughing nervously "SIT!" **_

_**He stopped and stared at her, cocking an eyebrow**_

"_**Heh, What kind of fool do you take me for?" he could feel her tension building up "I'm not some stupid mutt who would just 'SIT' at your command"**_

"_**Uhm…Stay away! That's right…Stay where you are! Don't you even come near me…" he proceeded to get closer, he's still dripping wet "I'm warning you"**_

"_**What are you going to do now?" he said "I am a demon with a very bad temper"**_

_**She was about to run when he strongly grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him on the very spot where he fell, joining him in the face of his humiliation of falling in her trap.**_

_**She jumped in surprise at the feel of the water splashing unto her and clashing with his cold, drenched clothing that penetrates underneath her skin **_

_**Her gaze met those tempting red eyes that stared directly at her, eyes that left her mesmerized just by looking at it.**_

_**He smirked upon seeing her staring intently at his eyes, captivated by it.**_

"_**I did not drag you here for a staring contest" he remarked that sent her back to reality**_

_**Her anger began skyrocketing especially upon seeing him wearing that smug look on his face that annoys her a lot. **_

_**She attempted to stand just to be halted when she felt a strong tug on her wrist**_

"_**Going somewhere?" he asked, pulling her body to crash over his, his arms enveloped her, preventing her from escaping.**_

"_**Hiei! Look what you did?" she angrily yelled at him, pointing at her saturated garment.**_

"_**Hn, Serves you right. Be thankful that I didn't let you drown instead" he sneered at the thought.**_

_**He felt her trembling in his arms as the cold breeze caressed her skin.**_

"_**Still, you got me all wet!" her aggravation raised again, much to his liking**_

"_**Already? I haven't even finished what I started" he teased**_

_**She stopped and tried deciphering what he meant then she blushed heavily**_

"_**Stop being suggestive!" she drummed her fists angrily at his chest**_

"_**You did say so"**_

"_**I was pertaining to MY clothes"**_

"_**Sure you were"**_

"_**Unhand me or I'll…I'll scream for help!"**_

"_**Is that a threat?" **_

_**But she didn't listen to him**_

"_**HELP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and looked around her "Anyone there? This demon is trying to drown me" **_

_**Hiei just laughed at her **_

"_**You're indeed foolish to be asking for help in the demon world" he said **_

"_**Just release me!" surprisingly, he obeyed and released her**_

_**She stood and backed away as far as she could so as not to be reached**_

"_**Satisfied?" he said, standing up and walking towards an opposite direction**_

"_**Oh sure, leave me here, you're good at it, right?" but his back remained unturned**_

"_**Didn't you just deem me as a threat? That defeats the purpose of aiding you" he stated calmly and walked on, not even a tinkle of emotion could be drawn on his face yet deep down, he was just trying to detonate her nerves again into exploding.**_

"_**You know, I'm tired arguing with you. So I'll just go to Genkai's, ALONE! Oh and don't even think about going after me!" she growled and walked away, disappearing into the woods she knew nothing of**_

"_**Foolish human" his eyes staring at her direction "Do you even know what's in there?"**_

_**He knew that she won't be able to make it far, though she could handle herself, she didn't have anything with her at all, including her bow and arrow, the weapon she's known to be skilled of.**_

_**He just went to sit underneath a nearby tree, removing his white bandana on his forehead and opening his jagan eye. **_

'_**Now where do you plan to go in this specter of doom?' **_

_**He could sense her faint aura flickering and going all around in circles, then spiking up and finally, growing stronger and getting closer**_

"_**Three, Two, One…" he muttered then he heard her screams echoing through the forest .**_

'_**So predictable' he thought**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's notes:**

**Jaganshing: Thanks for the reviews, faves and for following the story! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XVI**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it**_**^_^**

**

* * *

**

_**He saw her escaping from the shrubs making her way towards him, running for her life as two low-class forest demons chased her desperately.**_

"_**Get back here little girl" one of the demons said, its long, salivating tongue moistened its sharp fangs that left her staring at it in disgust, unknown to her, the other one already blocked her way but she dropped on the ground and crawled in between its legs as she ran towards the young demon that just watched her with interest.**_

_**Seeing her frantically fleeing made him chuckle until she hid behind him**_

"_**Why are you hiding behind me?" he said turning to face her "Aren't I one of them?"**_

"_**Hiei! This is not a time to be fooling around" she yelled "Please, do something!" she pleaded, tugging at his cloak**_

"_**Now you're asking me to help you again?" he snapped turning his gaze towards their attackers, they are getting closer "Make up your mind"**_

"_**Hiei…please…you said you got my back!" her eyes started to glisten **_

_**Seeing the two demons getting ready to tackle the both of them, he shrugged and grabbed his sword, ripping the two demons apart in a single blur**_

"_**I did" he calmly stated **_

_**She was about to erupt again, trying to speak her point out but his words cut her off**_

"_**You're just foolish enough to notice that" he added, turning to face her, beyond the sternness of his eyes, she could hint trepidation within it.**_

"_**I almost lost you…" he softly murmured, soft enough for her to hear "Nonetheless never bask in the wilderness of the demon world alone! Let that be a lesson for YOU before you start storming off again! Got that?" he reprimanded, he gave her the same words she did, his eyes staring daggers at her.**_

_**This time she didn't complain, she just stood there with guilt hovering around her, unable to look at him**_

"_**I'm sorry" she replied**_

_**

* * *

**_

_His journey to his memory lane soon ended when he heard the same shriek deep in the woods. _

'_Hn, I must've been reminiscing again' he thought, staying there reminds him so much of her that it already took hold of his reality until he felt a strange aura lurking within. _

_A faint pulsating energy caught his attention, an energy that emits a feeling of tranquility. He was captivated by it. It made him calm at the same time agitated. It was as gentle as the falling leaves in the autumn, as scorching as the fire that burned like the sun in spring and as pure as the snow that endlessly fell during the winter. _

_All these emitted from a single frail source. _

'_Could it? Kagome?' he wondered, standing up frantically and shifting his gaze around him. It had the same unique pattern of energy such as hers, it was the only thing that enables him to distinguish her from other humans, and right now, he didn't know if this was really the one he's been looking for since he knew it very well for him to make a mistake._

_Was he losing his mind already? _

_Was it just a mere hallucination? _

_Why can't he tell what's real anymore?_

_He wanted answers_

_He wanted to make sure that he was taking the right path the whole time_

_Part of him revealed the probabilities while the other contradicts it '…It can't be…It's not possible…It may be a different human…unless that human was indeed her'_

_His assumptions took over his doubts. He ran towards the bushes following that silent phantom trail that brings a chill into his spine, something he had been longing to feel for a very long time._

"_Is it really you?" he uttered under his breath, tightly closing his eyes, inviting the soothing darkness to ease his troubled mind yet she lingered in his mind like lost memories waiting to be found at the right place, at the right time._

"_**Hiei"**__ her voice spoke in his mind, her voice that lived in the midst of his memories, her calm voice that always keeps him at peace _

"_**I know I may be a bit harsh to you sometimes but still, you just brush it aside and annoy me even more…Then you wrap your arms around me and ask me if I'm done…Do you care for me that much?"**_

_He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts so he could focus on his direction, yet, he didn't know how lost he was when he has his mind on her_

"_**You told me once that you always got my back and I believed every word of it. Do you still do when the time comes…or would you forget about it and move on without me?"**_

_Still he ignored it and kept track of that energy_

_

* * *

_

**==M at this part. Skip if you don't like it=**

"_**I will…Hiei" she said. The pinkish tint still remained on her cheeks as she laid there beneath him. She traced her fingers on his bare chest, admiring the firmness and smoothness of it. **_

_**He straddled himself in between her legs, tasting those lips once again, forcing her mouth to open wider, taking in so much of her as possible and deepening it as much as he could.**_

_**She gasped as she felt his hands moving across her chest, lightly brushing her nipples on her loose sweater.**_

_**Her faint moans made his urges even more intense that sent him tearing her shirt apart, fully exposing her bare chest.**_

_Hiei snapped back into himself and shook his head 'Now what the hell am I thinking all of a sudden?' he wondered_

_**Her pale skin, so delicate and smooth brushed against his cold callous hands, guiding it into cupping one of her breast while the other stroked her leg, hiking her skirt up and finally ripping it along with her undergarment. **_

_**He left her mouth and trailed hot, fiery kisses on her chest, reaching on one of her breast, tracing his tongue on its rounded contour, gently pulling at her nipples with his teeth while his hand kneads the other. **_

_**Feeling his warm breath burning against her sent a jolt all over her body, her body quivered in response.**_

"_**Hiei" she moaned his name at the feel of him. His gentle fondling sends sharp signals into her body, leaving her in an ecstatic frenzy "Please…" she pleaded but he looked at it as an invitation rather than a plea to stop. Her heavy lids could still hint a victorious smirk lifting at the corner of his mouth.**_

'_Damn these thoughts' he cursed, still maintaining his composure, he could feel himself sweating heavily. Another tension is yet building up, an urge that he never wished to give in._

_**He nipped her neck and slowly trailed into her shoulder until finally landing to a soft spot just above her collar bone then he returned to assault her lips once more.**_

_**He broke the kiss and traced a finger on that very spot he frequently goes back to**_

"_**What makes you go back to that spot so much?" she asked **_

"_**This is the spot where demons leave their mating mark…" he said "When they do…they're bound through eternity"**_

"_**Then mark me" she prompted but he just stared at her with widened eyes and eventually looked away**_

"_**Hiei?" she called his attention**_

"_**It's not easier as it sounds….I can't do it" his eyes shut tightly, his lips trembling "I want you so bad…So bad it hurts just to think about it, but I'm controlling it because you…don't deserve someone like me" he felt the soft pads of her fingers caressing his cheek**_

"_**I deserve to be here with you…Just do it…mark me…claim me…" she pleaded "I'm yours through eternity"**_

"_**Ka—"she cut him off when she sealed her lips with his "I love you" her soft voice spoke**_

_**He just stared at her for awhile, enjoying the sight of that innocent beautiful maiden that stared before him and pleading for his companionship as she confessed her love with no fear in her eyes.**_

_**Then he smirked "You have no idea how long I've prolonged this agony of mine" he said drawing his face close to her ears**_

"_**Are you really fond of making me suffer like this?" he whispered then he went down to her neck, taking in her tantalizing scent once more, that intoxicating scent he had always longed for **_

'_**All this time…I've waited for the day that you would be mine…now you're the one confessing to me…asking me to mark you…you really are different, that's what I like about you…' he thought before luring his mouth in it. **_

_**He could feel her gasping as he slid himself down on that spot where he will mark her. He slightly grazed his teeth at it and she shuddered in response. **_

"_**Relax…" he said calmly, the more she struggles, the more she would perceive the pain**_

_**Seeing her tension rising, he tried to divert it by gently stroking her shoulders going down to her waist until it reached her thighs, slowly sliding in to meet her damp sensitive core, stroking it lightly. She bit her lip and stifled her moans at the sudden feeling and arched her back in response, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him along with her.**_

'_Ignore it...just keep track of that energy' he encouraged his weary determination 'What's gotten into these thoughts…from brutality now turning into….salacious ones' _

"_**Even now, you're still stubborn…" he said, cocking a smile while his fingers traced lightly at the edges of her core, she threw her head back as pleasurable moans escaped her bruised lips.**_

"_**What are you doing to me? Stop it…It feels weird…" she scolded in a soft voice, trying to pull his hand away**_

"_**Claiming what's rightfully mine" he said**_

"_**Wha—"He silenced her with his lips while he gently inserted two fingers inside her throbbing core, slowly sliding it back and forth. Her hips bucked in response at that strange sensation that felt somehow pleasant and sort of addicting.**_

_**Her muffled screams of pleasure remained within his mouth, taking it all for himself and doing so only aggravated the aching bulge in his pants. **_

_Hiei shuddered at his thoughts, he could feel his muscles tightening, his jaws clenching. An igniting yearning burned inside him, a ravenous longing for a concupiscent release. Still, he moved on, ignoring those thoughts that keep recurring._

_**He left her lips and gawked at how beautiful and innocent she looked underneath him. The once annoying, strong-willed Kagome now looks passive and helpless, a part of her that he had always adored.**_

_**Her face now glowing brighter in crimson delight as her half-lidded eyes stared at him. She was breathing heavily, struggling against his touches, a sensation entirely new for her to handle.**_

_**Sensing she was on the verge of her peak, he stopped and pulled his fingers from her. She looked at him wearily, a frown formed on her forehead**_

"_**Why…did you stop?" she asked "Please go on"**_

"_**Awhile ago you're asking me to stop and now you're asking me to go on? Make up your mind" he replied, trying his best to control his urges that are seemingly starting to leak out from his boundaries**_

'_Something really is odd going on about this word…And I have a bad feeling about it' he thought then he noticed the energy slowly starting to fade 'No! Don't fade just yet' he increased his speed even more_

"_**Please" she pleaded again, reaching out to touch his face "Go on" **_

"_**Are you certain?" he asked her for the very last time, she just nodded in reply with a smile**_

_**He quickly unbuckled his belts with ease, letting his baggy pants fall slightly at the level of his thighs **_

_**Deep down, his urges are raking at him, driving him insane, wanting him to go on and finish it roughly as he could tolerate but still, he treated her gently for a reason he finds it hard to interpret, could it that this human girl had somehow made him soft? Or was it just an instinct?**_

_**He parted her legs with his knees and slowly he began to enter her delicate core, feeling every inch of her muscles tightening around his member as he pushed forward, he groaned at her tightness while she whimpered in pain.**_

_He could feel his urges creeping at the back of his head, tempting his mind, taking over him yet he endured it like he used to. He shook his head vehemently and leaped towards a branch, that way, he would see his target easier. Yet the growing tightness in his groin kept him incapacitated, it's either he gives in to it, or he diverts it into something else like he used to do, killing._

"_**Hiei….it hurts…" she called out, tears started to form from her eyes, he stopped and pulled back momentarily giving her time to adjust**_

_**They just laid there in each other's arms, cherishing the warmth they shared as the cold breeze in the demon world caressed their bare skin**_

"_**Go on…I'm sorry" she said in a faint voice **_

"_**Don't be" he replied, leaning forward so that their lips would meet. She welcomed it eagerly as her fingers dug at his hair in anticipation.**_

_**He left her lips to linger and entered her once again, this time, without hesitation, he thrust into her deeply, breaking her barrier of innocence, burying himself to the hilt of his thrust. He groaned at the feel of her surrounding him entirely.**_

"_**Now I get it why you're so conceited…" he said chuckling devilishly, she just moaned in response, raking her hands on his back. **_

_**He thrust into her once again, slowly picking up a pace. The pain soon became an unwavering rapture of pleasure. She slightly raised her hips so as to meet his thrusts, locking her legs behind his back snugly as though wanting him to go deeper. **_

_Hiei felt his knees on the verge of wobbling yet still he ran and followed that trail with all his might, helplessly resisting unwanted urges that are now halfway into taking over him _

'_Control' he thought, clenching his teeth. That simple magic word seems to work in some ways. No matter how he tries to shield his mind, sensational thoughts seem to flood it endlessly, like his dreadful past that he never forgot. _

_**Moans of unbearable pleasure echoed through the fields of the demon world forest. **_

_**Sensing the edge of his peak he dove into her deeply with one final thrust that sent her inner muscles clenching around him, spilling all of his warmth inside her in the process at the same time digging his fangs on that very spot where he would claim her, she shrieked at that sudden sharp pain**_

_He sensed its aura nearby 'Almost there…I can't let that energy fade…I must know!' he thought angrily, trying his best to ignore his memories_

_**Crimson blood stained his teeth and her pale white skin. He licked the blood away afterwards.**_

_**Both finally gave in to their release, both panted heavily in exhaustion as they savored their warmth together. **_

_**She gave a smile of contentment before pulling him close to her, much to his surprise**_

"_**Now we can be together" she murmured underneath him "Forever"**_

_**=Ends here=**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Hiei woke up in reality just to feel his mouth slightly gaping then he shook his head when he finally managed to detect the exact location of the energy _

"_Found it" he said yet still he can't help but ponder on what his thoughts did to him just now. Slowly he could feel his urges starting to rest. And he finds it odd, just like what happened before his jagan eye bled._

'_I have a feeling these memories don't count as coincidence' analyzing from his experience before_

_As he reached the source of that energy, he found no traces of life anywhere. _

_He tried sensing his environment again but the aura seems to be there, from where he stood_

'_Odd' he thought, taking a step backward but he stopped when he felt something on the ground, the energy flickered once again._

_Quickly he looked down and was surprised on what he saw. _

_A dirty blue headband_

_His eyes widened as he knelt down to pick it up_

'_It's coming from here….' he thought, staring at it intently until he recognized it. _

_He clenched his teeth and fire burned in his eyes. His hands trembled in absolute rage so much that the headband got torn apart._

_

* * *

_

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Jaganshing: Whew! Chapter finished! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews and for the faves. Hope you like this one. I got a couple of friends to help me with that part...the M part. haha! since I haven't written anything like it before. So here's my attempt at it XD Gonna be gone for the weekend. Be back on Monday to update chap 17 ^_^ _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XVII**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^**

Leaning forward, her eyes could hint a shore barely visible ahead beneath the smoke, the final end of their journey, the place of her judgment.

She saw her hope slowly dissolving from her eyes yet she fought to keep all that was left, consciously begging it to be patient.

'He would come, I just need to be patient…' she thought, silently encouraging herself

The fragile memories that she had were the only ones that kept her hopeful as of now

As the smoke engulfed their vessel, she couldn't distinguish whether it was the smoke that stung her eyes or was it because of her emotions piling up to be released once again.

She droop her head to stare at her pale hands

'These hands…I could still feel his hand brushing against it...Please…My patience is starting to fail me…'

Her stomach started to churn, her head started to lighten as her vision gradually dimmed

"H-hey…I…I don't feel so good" she wearily called out to the ferryman until darkness filled her completely

She snapped her eyes open just to see three people surrounding her, looking at her with a worried look on their faces.

One of them had long blue hair that was held back in a ponytail. The other one had brown shoulder length hair and the last one was a young male with short brown hair. A blue pacifier rests in his mouth

She could feel her cheeks moist, her hands clutched tightly at her skirt

'Wait, another memory?' she wondered to herself 'Who are these people?'

"Take it easy" the blue haired girl said

"Kag…" the other girl with brown shoulder length hair said "…We're here for you. Remember that…"

'What…What's going on? Why is she saying that?' she thought

She attempted to speak but she realized it would be pointless

She just waited for her body to respond but only felt something unusual, her stomach felt sick and thinking about it made her only more nauseous.

'I feel like I'm going to throw up…' the thought only worsened her agony

She lifted her hands and covered her mouth, shutting her eyes tightly until the sick feeling disappeared

"Kagome?" she heard a calm male voice calling out to her

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know I have the right to know…" she tried to raise her voice but the sick feeling kept her uneasy

'Have the right to know what?' she was getting impatient

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the brown haired male staring at her

'Who's this?' she wondered

"It would aggravate the situation for the both of you…" he said

"So you hid it instead?" she prompted

"Listen, I know how you feel and it wasn't easy for me to send them to that task too knowing how dangerous it is"

"I feel betrayed" she calmly said "It's like I'm not even worth an explanation"

"It's not like that"

"Aren't you the prince of the spirit world? Can't you do something about it?"

"I'm doing my best…"

She stared away in defeat.

"Will I ever see him again?" she could feel her world shrinking in front of her as she turned to face him

'Hiei…went missing?' she thought

Tears crippled her weary eyes even more

"There's a strong probability. I'll let you know when they find him. For the meantime, Keiko and Botan could keep you company. Your mother is kind enough to let them stay until you feel better"

Her stomach suddenly felt like giving in, she quickly ran to the nearest bathroom reaching for the sink.

The nauseating feeling soon subsided when she started throwing up as tears ran down her eyes

"Why? Why now?" she cried

She heard a couple of footsteps heading towards her. She looked at the mirror to see the two girls behind her.

"Dear, are you all right? Let's get you cleaned up" the blue haired one said, rubbing her back gently

"Why didn't you tell me? I trusted you Botan…Why?" she asked, staring into space

"I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you but…Lord Koenma said it was for your own good"

"For my own good? Does he even know how miserable I felt when I found out just now? I don't know what to do anymore…" she opened the sink and helplessly watched the running water "I feel so lost without him…I can't do this…"

"Kagome, I—"

"I can't…just a mere thought of being away from him already sends me on my knees"

"Don't say that" the brown haired girl said "You're not alone. Before, I used to think that I was alone whenever Yusuke leaves…But now, I don't feel the same thing anymore since I know he'll be coming back someday as he promised"

Kagome wiped her tears and turned to face the girls

"We'll stay with you. Don't cry anymore, okay?" Keiko added

"Of course!" the blue haired girl named Botan said energetically "We have plenty of time to spend while the boys are gone. Let's have our very own girl's night out, what do you say Keiko?"

"That would be great!" The brown haired girl named Keiko smiled and nodded

Kagome felt somehow relieved. Seeing the people around comforting her made her smile a bit.

"That's the spirit!" Botan cheered "But maybe some other time when you're up to it"

'They're…so nice to me…Oh I wish I could see them once again'

* * *

_He could feel his dormant anger now arising again at its peak. _

_He left and searched every portion of the forest, seeking silently for another identical trail. Hoping it was still there. _

_He gritted his teeth in frustration. He can't lose that now, he can't lose anything anymore._

_A soft flicker caught his attention. Hastily, he ran towards it and ended back from where he started._

'_Tch, what a waste…' he angrily thought_

_He tried searching for any trace of it once again, but found nothing except those of the lurking demons in the woods._

'_**Kagome…We just received an order from Koenma regarding our final mission. I have to go to back to demon world…I won't be back for a long time"**_

"_**But I —"**_

"_**I'm sorry if I can't be with you…"**_

'_What were you trying to say back then? How foolish of me for not heeding…is that why you left me?'_

_He stood in defeat allowing the forest to wrap him in its serenity as he watched the sun slowly setting behind the leaves. His hand is still grasping the broken headband, cherishing what was left of that familiar aura._

_The soft flickering energy soon faded and all was left was that mere object that served as its source_

_He passively watched the sky embracing the darkness, his memories played once again_

"_**If I could see the stars here in demon world, I would name one of them Hikari because it gives light on that dark frightening sky"**_

"_**Dream on woman, you won't be able to see the stars in this desolated place, besides, staying here for too long is already bait for luring more demons"**_

"_**Really? Well that's a shame, back in the feudal area I used to watch the stars with Inuyasha and make a wish"**_

"_**Hn, figures, you and that mutt do belong together and I believe you wanted to see the stars to wish to be mated with him instead"**_

"_**WHAT? And who gave you that idea? Mr. Know-it-all! Inuyasha and I are just good friends!"**_

"_**It was a plain assumption, no need to get defensive, Ka-Go-Me"**_

"_**Maybe you're saying that because you're jealous, Hi-Ei"**_

"_**Shut up"**_

"_I was wrong…" the gentle breeze made its way again, alluring him into its temperate dance "I watched the sky and I saw one…It was not like any other…it's the only star that shone in the darkness of the demon world…the star you left behind…Hikari"_

_

* * *

_

Kagome woke up when she felt someone shaking her lightly. Her blurry eyes could hint a pair of red eyes looking at her

"Hiei?" she called out wearily

As her vision became clear, she knew she was wrong all along. It was the ferryman

"You fainted" he said

"Oh…I guess it was the smoke…I felt sick…even in my memories" it wasn't a pleasant one, it's very similar to what she's feeling right now.

"Some memories come as how you made them…That sick feeling may have triggered it…" he pointed out

"You mean…this nauseating feeling is memorable to me?"

He just nodded in reply

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Jaganshing: Sorry for the long update. Whoa, too much pressure regarding that bus hijack issue and it has kept us all uneasy =( **

**Thank you so much for following the story and for the reviews :D**

**I also wanted to thank Forbidden-Hanyou for making a trailer for this fic ^_^ you could see it here: .com/watch?v=0Gbo5vFtgLc**

**I love it! ^_^ and KagomeHiei for following and recommending this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XVIII**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it **_**^_^**

The smell of burning carcass filled the air embracing the shrieks of torment that pierced her ears coming from that stygian marsh that boiled in heat.

No matter how curiosity tapped her attention she dared not to look at the source, not even a glance

She knew it would only lead her into something worse than what she's already feeling.

It's like her stomach is squeezing unto her, pushing all of what's left inside of her, forcing her to throw it out but luckily, the nauseating feeling came intermittently, slightly incapacitating her then reverting her back to her normal state.

Her body is responding out of something, something she finds rather strange.

'Why is my body acting like this?' she wondered 'Could it be…something in the smoke?'

The once grueling noise is now masked by continuous nagging coughs coming from the ferryman.

She felt her throat beginning to give in as well.

"The smoke, it's getting thicker" she called out to him hoarsely. She could feel a warm sensation brushing against her eyes as the formless mass danced around her, clouding her vision.

"… I can barely see you here" she added, narrowing her eyes, fanning her hands to get rid of the smoke that's harassing her field of vision

The ferryman struggled to keep their vessel in motion but he stopped and stood for awhile

She hinted an absence of movement

"It does seem so. I'll proceed to the other route" she heard him say

"I see…go ahead then…" she replied covering her mouth at the feel of another nauseating attack that was eventually relieved

'I can't take this feeling anymore…I hope it stops' she thought

She shifted her head from side to side especially behind her silently hoping to find someone who would grab her from where she was sitting, taking her away from that place for good.

'Where are you?' she thought 'I'm still waiting…'

* * *

"_Where are you?" he said to himself "I hope you're still waiting…"_

_He watched the sky that's devoid of twinkling lights, not even a single one. _

_Only the huge moon gave awe on that empty sky, the only light that shone all over the demon world_

_He was still clutching that mysterious hair ornament that once drew the spirit energy of someone he had been longing to see, the reason of his journey._

_Seeing it already lacking a purpose, he threw it aside_

_It was at the peak of that vacuous night as the moon hugged demon world's verdure forest yet the woods seem to emit a sweltering ambiance aside from that cool blistering breeze._

_Traces of mist began to form around him as the heat intensified, aimlessly wrapping around his skin_

_Sweat started to trickle down his brow down to his cheek, tracing his jaws before falling and mixing with the ground, saturating that desiccated earth._

'_Strange...the air is thicker than I thought' he wondered, wiping his damp brow_

_He could feel his mouth becoming dry _

_The inexplicable heat on a freezing night is slowly driving his temper mad_

_Feeling the smoke choking him, he let out a cough to clear it_

'_Damn humidity!' he cursed, distracted by it_

_The same pulsating energy crossed his path once again, softly mingling with his cool clammy skin, desperately calling unto him, beckoning him to follow._

'_There it is again…' he thought angrily, gnawing at his lower lip in frustration, forcing himself to believe that it will be just another disappointment awaiting ahead_

_But still, he wearily followed it, allowing the thickening mist to swallow him._

'_What if…there's something else ahead?' he was determined to find out what's next, so he followed his assumptions, setting his doubts aside once again._

_He saw nothing but that pallid smoke that danced around his eyes, luring his vision away from his direction yet he managed to rely on that soft flickering energy that seem so close yet so far away._

_The energy he has been following pulsated once again, this time, it became strong_

_Taking a step forward, he suddenly felt something warm leaning against his back_

_He halted on his tracks_

_The energy was so near that it almost felt like it was just…behind him_

_

* * *

_

_**=Slightly M, skip if you don't like it ^^=**_

"_**Hiei…"**_

_He heard her voice behind him as he felt her warm body resting against his back. He shuddered slightly at the thought. He could feel his sweat starting to cool. Her soft breathing brushed against his ears causing his muscles to tense__**. **__His blood began to boil as his pulsations strengthened._

"_**My wish came true…" **__she said, he could feel something warm wrapping around his neck from behind_

_He quickly shot a glance behind but he saw no one there but the plain mist_

_His abrupt movement caused the energy to scatter around and it only made matters more complicated, where will be his path now?_

_He closed his eyes and began searching again _

'_Kagome…She was so near…No damn it! It was just a pigment of my imagination…I just made things worse' he complained _

_Some traces of energy linger on his back, others diffuse to the surrounding_

_He waited for everything to go still, silently planning for his next move then he spotted a steady straight path of dormant energy a little to his right but something caught his attention, he could sniff her scent along with it._

'_This scent…' he winced. _

_He wasn't satisfied at the thought._

_It's her scent that made him claim her, the scent that drove his demon instincts wild_

_He shook his head vehemently and focused on that path, trying to make a step yet as he took another step, the energy wiggled along the path and scattered once again_

'_Tsk, a single move deflects the energy…better watch my step' he thought, waiting for everything to be still before he makes another step._

_He took another careful step, slowly landing his foot so as not to disturb the environment and was relieved when the energy didn't scatter. _

'_Better get used to this…just to track that damn energy' he mused, slowly following it_

_But his thoughts doesn't seem to be cooperating with him_

_Memories about this human girl keep popping up, such memories where he knew he wouldn't stand a chance, and what's worse it comes way beyond his control_

_Her taste lingered within his mouth again. He could feel her soft lips merging with his as her tongue fought desperately to win against his' as though she's there_

'_Damn…this is hers indeed…' he felt his legs limping as he brushed off the lustful thought to concentrate on both his steps and this path of energy_

_**He pushed her frail body against a nearby tree**_

_**Her warm bare body clashed against his'**_

_He stopped and gawked into the field of mist, ridding himself of such thoughts but it led him farther than what he had expected._

_He could feel her against him, her legs wrapped around his waist_

'_What the hell?' he was getting confused_

_Was it him or was his memory now starting to feast on reality? He wanted to get rid of it, it was slowing him down._

_It was incapacitating, his urges are slowly rising, strongly fencing his control _

_**His mouth hungrily assaulted her lips as he lifted her hips, her legs wrapped snugly around him**_

_**He strongly gripped her hair, pulling her close to him, getting rid of the hair ornament that's keeping her hair in place and threw it aside as though bearing no significance.**_

_**He traced his tongue on the edges of her lips before trailing down her neck to take in her scent**_

"_**You really have a fetish of sniffing my scent, do you?" she spoke "I'm starting to feel jealous" she pouted.**_

"_**Idiot" he calmly said**_

"_**What was that just now? Don't spoil the moment with your insults Hiei!" she angrily stated**_

"_**Remembering it makes it easier to find you… so you better not dare to hide from me"**_

'_These memories are playing again…as though trying to impale me'_

_Still, he maintained his speed and stability, ignoring his thoughts as much as he could like he did before despite of his impending need that's growing inside him._

_**His hand explored her, sliding from her shoulders, arms and down to her hands, feeling the soft pads of her fingers, interlocking it with his'**_

_He could feel her hand underneath his bandaged one as though trying to mend his wounds_

'_This is starting to feel strange' he thought, staring at both of his hands 'I…swore I felt her hand'_

_He struggled at the thought, what more if these thoughts turn into something more than he could tolerate? _

_He may lose his mind and start giving in to it, or worse, divert it into something destructive._

_Out of the blue, he could feel someone breathing beside his ears_

_It was warm and soothing that it further made his legs heavier_

'_Don't…give into it' he angrily thought, still maintaining his gait_

_He could feel the place intensifying in heat as the mist softly rubbed against his skin_

_His body began to drench in sweat _

_Breathing became a bit too uncomfortable for him because of the dry air but he couldn't run or he would lose his only way out._

_His memories played once again, strangely, he had wanted it so as to keep him preoccupied from his smoke-filled lung yet it only filled his urges even more_

_He was left with nothing_

'_Great… No alternatives' he thought 'I better survive this hellhole…I chose to be here'_

_**He stared at her in awe at the sight of her innocent gaze. Her red cheeks held her eyes being crushed by her heavy lids**_

_**Her mouth slightly gaping**_

"_**Please…take me" she softly spoke**_

_He shook his head and stared at the ground_

_Then he noticed the mist. It was strangely enveloping all over his body and he finds it strange for it never leaves him whenever he takes a step_

'_So…it was the mist all along…I better get the hell out of here…'_

_He grabbed the sheath of his sword and aimed it at his arm_

_Slowly grazing it with the blade, letting the blood ooze freely, feeling his nerves bursting out all over his body yelling for pain _

_He clenched his teeth and winced yet he enjoyed the feel of it so as to divert the pleasurable thoughts before he starts losing control_

_Feeling it slightly out of his way, he went on_

"_**Hiei" she called out, feeling him against her as he pushed all of his weight on her**_

_Feeling the urge again, he sliced his skin again, finding joy on his self infliction just to ignore his unwanted urges_

_Blood flowed endlessly into the ground, his dark cloak now bathing in it, yet he didn't care, he just focused on the path_

_**He could feel her tightening against him as she called unto him in pleasurable moans, pleading him to go on**_

_Feeling his tightness under his belt, he pierced his skin once again._

_Hitting an artery, blood began spurting out as he gritted his teeth to conceal his screams of pain _

"_**Deeper" she pleaded**_

_He gave into it deeper all right by deepening his wounds instead then he chuckled at the sight of the deep wound he made_

'_Hn, better than being caught in my libidinal torment' he thought_

_Finally he could feel the mist dissipating as he came across the end of the misty woods, the place where the energy is at its strongest._

_He could feel the fresh air finally entering his lungs once again, his eyes felt so much at ease_

_His arm is still bleeding yet he just ignored it, seeing his trail of blood on the ground only enraged him_

_But he found nothing but the trees, the trees that bore her scent and energy, the ones that dragged him into that place._

_He has been deceived once again_

_It bothered him indeed but he's beginning to understand it even more as he remembered what the old man said before he went in_

'_What the hell are you up to, you crafty old bastard?' his thoughts screamed at him, reassuring himself that it was the old man's doing 'Using her spirit energy to your advantage…what an ingenious tactic' _

_Still, he followed it despite his inner turmoil that left him almost bleeding to death_

'_Indulgence of my sins….now I'm starting to understand' _

_His head started to throb once again which caused him to bite his lower lip to divert the sensation. This time, it was unbearable and almost similar to the pain he felt when that eye was implanted. Both of his hands grasped tightly at his head subconsciously begging it to stop._

'_The pain…it's excruciating' his mind screamed yet his body endured it by blurring him with numerous memories to mask his pain. _

_One of them is a young girl with long sea green hair running along the frozen ground following a bunch of birds and tiny animals. _

_Her sweet laughter met his ears when she reached out and carried a rabbit into her arms._

_It was his sister Yukina, the one he cared so deeply, the only family he has left._

_A bunch of boys called out to him, his team mates. The people he considered as his closest friends._

_Then, the human girl he would do anything for, smiling sweetly as her soft skin met his hand as he finally went into a deep slumber.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Author's notes: **

**Jaganshing: Thank you for the reviews and faves! :D Weee! Chapter finished**

**Sorry for the long update, been busy looking for a job and my oathtaking ceremony. But still, I got this finally finished! ^^ Hope you like it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XIX**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it**_**^_^**

The cloudy mist still enveloped their vessel while her eyes stared lazily at the murky waters

Not even a peak of reflection met her gaze, just plain darkness mingling with the heat

Just like that mysterious cloaked stranger, concealed within the obscurity of his identity yet emitting so much comforting warmth that even her lifeless heart felt like beating at the feel of it

She bit her lip at the thought of his resemblance to the one she's been dying to see, the one she knew would come for her to take her away from this wretched world

He somehow keeps her at ease in a bizarre kind of way

Was it because of his physical resemblance to the one she's been waiting for or maybe her patience is just falling apart and her thoughts are only reminding her that she need not to look constantly behind her, but ahead?

As far as her memory could recall, she can't forget the sight of his dark, disheveled spiky hair, his sharp eyes holding those crimson orbs

Will she be seeing those again? The longer they journey, the harder it gets for her to wait

Part of her wanted to see those eyes once more for her impatience is now being chewed thoroughly while the rest fought back to restrain her

Despite that fierce look on his eyes she could see a state of grief being masked by an unbreakable wall of undying pride

Forcing it to hide itself, shunning it from her eyes that desperately searched for answers

She can't help but wonder if there's something underneath that dark, cold stare, something craving for a light that can pierce right through it

Seeing him brought chills all over her body, something she thought that only reminiscing could take back

Unable to resist, she slightly tilted her head to try to catch a glimpse on the ferryman's face

Yet her mind opposed to her wishes

'That's not him' she snapped at herself, looking back at the murky waters

Sometimes she can't help but ponder at her thoughts: Why must she still wait when everything that she wants to see was right there before her?

So much irony to bear

Even the thought of it is starting to make her sick again yet she held it back stubbornly like she used to

But he always haunted her, even in her sleep, even in her memories

It never failed to leave her alone as if there's a connection that even life or death cannot break

It kept driving her expectations wild

'He looks so much like him…' she thought, studying that strange being before her as much as she could

Then those red eyes began to torment her thoughts once more

'Why must he take form of someone important to me? Why can't he just be someone else other than him?' her thoughts screamed at her, her temper began to enrage

'I'm not supposed to be here…I'm supposed to be out there…with my family, my friends, with-' she took a glance at the cloaked figure once again then she shook her head and closed her eyes 'No…not this again…how many times do I have to tell myself that he's not here? He's not here…that's why I'm still waiting…right?'

Consciously she wanted him out of her sight, yet her unconscious mind seems to resist what she wanted.

She knew her eyes were only deceiving her. She knew why he's there and it only made her patience more vulnerable. She forcefully tried to ignore that figure, leaving it with nothing but emptiness. But the more she resists the thought, the stronger it clings.

She felt a growing discomfort emitting from her fragile form like she was swimming in the sea of fire searching for a land as its burning claws raked through her skin.

'Am I being punished already? Why can't my eyes stop pretending for me? It's getting hard for me to wait…' she spoke with her thoughts, the only thing that still preserves her sanity from this wretched world, the closest thing she could compare to light

He was right all along, he was the only one that can make her vulnerable and she remembered it well

Deep down she's longing for that innocent vulnerability she used to feel around him

She was caught in a trance of her own sorrow until she felt something soft rubbing against her soaked cheek

Her senses snapped her back just to see those red eyes concealed within the shadow of a dark wardrobe

"You're crying again…' the mysterious cloaked ferryman said as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb

"Hi- " she forced herself to cease whatever it is she was attempting to call out "…Please just leave me alone" she replied, staring away from his eyes "You're making things hard for me…"

Feeling another nauseating attack on its way she held herself tightly and closed her eyes

'Oh no…there it is again…why won't it leave me alone?' she was getting frustrated and it only drained her patience

"What's wrong?" she heard him ask

She never spoke a word back, her eyes remained sealed

She can't get her mind out of it

It seems that the more she ignores it, the more it disturbs her, chewing its way out of her, urging her to give in

'Please…' she cried inside her until she felt something unusual hovering around her

She opened her eyes only to see those same crimson orbs she's trying to avoid staring directly at her, digging into her mind, sinking its way into it so she would never be able to forget them

There he was right there beside her with his arms crossed leaning against a huge, aged tree

'He's here…that could only mean I'm reminiscing again'

The place seems bright yet peaceful to the sight

She noticed she was now wearing a white yukata and they're in some sort of a shrine, something she finds unusually familiar

'I think I've seen this place before. But I'm not sure how' she felt her head starting to ache as she tried to recall

Then she caught a blurry image of some sort of little girl with dark, shoulder length hair running around the tree, she can barely see the girl's face then she snapped back from where she was

'What was that all about? Like I've dissected my thoughts all of a sudden'

Then her eyes went to him, she can't help but feel something agitating her sense of tranquil.

'Why am I feeling like this around him? Like something isn't quite right…it's scaring me…'

She could hint a surge of strong dark energy coming from him, a peculiar warm sensation that seems to penetrate her skin.

The dark mist surrounding him oscillated, varying in intensity, waxing and waning.

"I sense uneasiness in you" he coldly said, staring intently at her blue orbs as though merging it with his crimson ones

She could feel her emotions whirling around her yet she never left her place, she just sat there.

'What's wrong with Hiei? He's surrounded in dark flames…yet he doesn't seem too concern about it…'

She wanted to reach out for him but her limitations soon reminded her that she could only rely on her eyes until she gets back, it was difficult for her, still, she endured it.

"So you have been watching me all the time. Why?" she looked at him, none of his emotions were visible

He shifted his eyes above to stare at the green leaves that clung into the branches of a huge tree that stood behind him "…For the past few days, you never neglected this place…it's an atypical sight…"

"I just have a lot of things in my mind lately that I want to be cleared" she answered, staring at the ground

"Things like what?" he popped up another question

"Nothing…just simple things…I can get over it soon"

"From the looks of it, they appear unpleasant"

"No, they weren't" she prompted

"You don't have to act secretive around me priestess. I can already sense your distress. No point in denying it"

'Priestess?' she wondered, she can't seem to make out what he just referred her 'What does he mean by that?

"It's just…You know, the sacred tree keeps me at peace just sitting beside it. Just give me a few minutes then I'll lea-"

"Don't change the subject, I'm not asking you to leave" he cut her off so as to state his point

She noticed him tensing

"Hiei?"

"What now?"

"You appear to be tensed and your demon energy seems fluctuating. Tell me, is there something bothering you too?"

'Demon energy? I'm not sure I heard that right…'

She saw him blink a few times then he looked away uttering a curse

"You're passing the burdens to me now? You're the one concerned here" his voice is timorous yet still aiming for calmness

"I can help you, you know" she offered with a smile

"It's not your obligation to do so"

"You don't trust me?"

"The same question I would like to ask you"

She felt silence soothing all of a sudden, his statement has somehow left her craving for words

Seeing her basking on her own world left him with no choice but to shrug the situation and leave it there

He crossed his arms, a frown is visible on his forehead

Then she spoke to kill that silence

"It's not that I don't trust you…"

"Then why all the secrecy?" he stared at her at the corner of his eye

"Because you might think I'm just a blabber mouth who doesn't know her place…"

"Your assumptions are far more dire compared to your blabbering, it sickens me"

Her eyes widened at the statement

"It's the same thing Inuyasha used to tell me" she chuckled "Then we argue…and I started yelling for him to sit…I miss those days…back in the feudal era"

'Inuyasha? Feudal Era?' she wondered 'I don't understand…'

Suddenly, her eyes showed an image of white strands of hair being blown gently by the wind as golden eyes stared at her then she snapped back into her own memory lane ' What was that just now? Was that Inuyasha?'

"You should know right now that the word 'feudal era' is starting to repel me from spending another minute here" he replied, daggers filling his voice

She chuckled

"Well, it's not my fault. You came here asking what's wrong and here I am sharing it. Besides, you could've just left if you're annoyed that much" she cocked an eyebrow by which he responded with a glare "But, If you want to spend a quiet time here all you have to do is ask, I'll keep my mouth shut" she chuckled, loving the expression he's giving her

"Don't flatter yourself too much priestess. With that mouth of yours, I'm having doubts already" he frowned

"So says the demon that seems hesitant to leave" she snapped back

'Demon?' she wondered 'No, that can't be right…Maybe my insults have gone too far already'

"You're not even worth spending time with"

"Oh really, then how do you explain yourself being here for more than a minute now?"

"Shut up" he silenced her harshly

She could sense the intensity of his discomfort increasing yet still he kept his composure to keep her from noticing

'He's getting more tensed. I have a bad feeling about this' she started to feel uneasy

"Hn, enough with this nonsense, I only came so I could kick you out from hogging this place all for yourself…" still wearing his expressionless gaze, his voice remained calm despite of the anxiety he's now starting to posses "Then you open that stupid mouth of yours and ruined my chances. Tch, you may keep the place for all I care"

He was about to leave until she spoke

"You know, you remind me so much of Inuyasha"

"You're comparing me to that mutt again?" his voice tightened, she could feel his anger flaring up

'What have I done? Now he's becoming more furious. I sure hope I know what I'm getting myself into' she desperately wanted herself to disappear already 'Inuyasha,I keep mentioning that name…'

"It's not like that…I just found something in common"

"Our demon energy obviously differs and he's a huge pain in the ass. I can't seem to get the point of you comparing me with that moron, mind explaining that further priestess? I don't like being compared with someone I despise"

"Well. He's a stubborn annoying demon who always wanted things his way" she smirked

He just stared at her

'Hiei's a demon? For real?' her body felt like trembling at the thought 'it's starting to confuse me again…So, all this time…I've been waiting for a demon to come and rescue me? No wonder he had that strange strong energy surrounding him, that dark flaming energy….So bizarre that I could see them…Wait a minute, he called me a priestess…so that explains why I can see them, right? But it's still getting more complicated…And who's this Inuyasha? How come the sound of his name…sends an ache to my chest?'

"Whatever" was his only reply stepping away from where he stood

"Wait" she stood and called out to him "I didn't mean to offend you or anything" she looked away with a sorrowful look

He just walked without even daring to look back

"So you're just going to leave me like he did?" she calmly stated

Finally her statement halted him on his tracks

"Inuyasha and I…have this same connection before…also, we argue a lot too. So much that Sango, Miroku and Shippou can't do anything about it, it's like we're born to be that way…We were good friends. And I…I grew to love him more than that. Then, as fate began to play a part in our lives, I realize that…I must learn to let go of these feelings…now that he's gone back…"

'Those names, I can feel a strong connection from them, It's like I've been with them all my life, but still...I can't remember any of them'

She paused to allow a couple of tears to trickle down her face

"I tried…I did everything I could to let them go…But they never seem to leave me…Because every time I forget them, I see the sorrow look in his eyes as he left and went on with his life in the feu-" she halted on her words thinking that saying the same word would annoy him again "-Other world" she continued "We're from different worlds now…as it should be…That's why…I can't seem to find the feeling of peace I was looking for...But whenever I see the sacred tree...I feel so much content…you see, this is the same tree where I first saw him….and this is the same place where I last saw him…"

"So the reason why you're here is because you're using this tree as an object to repress and revive those memories? You're pathetic"

"Yes, I am pathetic…" her voice trembled "I could call myself crazy right now for thinking that he's here even though he's not…"

He turned and stared at her

"Clever of you to notice, I guess there's no need to elaborate that"

"I really appreciate your truthfulness…That may be the reason why no matter how you often you insult me I can still feel a sense of comfort whenever I'm with you. That's why I feel at ease with you…here"

She almost choked on her words upon seeing his emotionless stare

"So you're implying that I have to stand here and insult you all the time so you would feel this comfort you seek?" He rolled his eyes at her and smirked "You're indeed losing your mind"

"It's not like that…It's just...Forget it" her sobbing soon grew weary

They bathed themselves once again in silence as the gentle wind softly caressed their skin like it's somehow nature's way in bringing them the comfort they both sought

"…Maybe I'm just saying this because I'm jealous…" she added as she stared away from his gaze "Now that he's back, he can now go back to his beloved Kikyo…Even if I already put that aside it still bothers me…How he used to see me as her…as Kikyo" she clenched her fists angrily. "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo…So he could probably move on easily without me!" she stated sternly "Well I'm happy for him"

'Kikyo…Inuyasha…I think I'm starting to remember. My chest feels uncomfortable…it's like being stabbed repeatedly. It hurts…'

"Hn, you're a fool" he remarked "If you know what's good for you then you shouldn't have wasted your life reminding and forcing yourself on a mutt that's still head over heels over his dead master, your efforts are already deemed futile to begin with…Demons such as him are known for their unwavering commitment and loyalty, they never just disregard it and live on like most humans would. Maybe the only reason why he even bothered being with you is because you carry the same scent that attracted him. Have you ever thought of that? Hn, that's why I hate humans, they let their emotions take over them so easily that they forget the presence of their minds"

"I know that…in fact, my connection with Kikyo fostered into building these feelings…that's why they're difficult to let go…"

"Hn, you're relying too much on your past self to do everything for you while disregarding the freedom you possess, so now you've become a slave in your own sorrow." he bitterly stated "Right now, I could laugh all day at your pitiful mistakes"

"You don't even understand what I'm going through" tears trickled down her cheeks "You're just making things hard for me…"

"The one that's making you sulk is none other than yourself" he said "You're torturing yourself with those horrid memories that it crippled you"

"Why would I even do that to myself?"

"You still don't get it, what an idiot you are"

"Great, shove it all to my face how stupid and how pathetic I am, it's very helpful" she said sarcastically

"Why do you often come here?" he asked all of a sudden

"To be at peace and not to be harassed by some demon who can't seem to find any possible way to ease his own boredom!"

"No, you claimed that you're longing for something that could ease your troubled mind, yet here you are swimming in your own tears and purposely drowning yourself while enjoying every bit of it…Then, you come here to ease your weary mind and pretend that nothing happened. It's like repeating a vicious cycle over and over again. It annoys the hell out of me…"

"If it annoys you then I'll go somewhere else…so you won't see me repeat this cycle you talk about"

"So you could tolerate that disturbing hobby of yours?"

Silence filled her, she never knew what to say, he had indeed caught her intentions precisely, her once bulletproof vest of secrecy is now pierced, she had no other place to hide but accept defeat.

"Stop it Hiei, I can't take it anymore…I'm going" she calmly stated as she stood to walk away with tears in her eyes but he immediately grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face him

"I won't allow it" he retorted

"Who do you think you are?" she angrily stated trying to force his hands away from her "Unhand me!" she protested

"Right now you're beginning to drain my patience…" he said devoid of emotions and it frightened her even more

She could feel her heart racing, her fear started to intensify

He just stared at her, bloodshed and agony gleamed in his eyes

"You bother me" he calmly said

She was petrified, unable to move, fear took over her instantly, she definitely pulled his nerve this time

"Let me go…you're scaring me…"she softly murmured, her body shook in fright

"Sorry, I don't take orders…especially if it's not worth it"

She just closed her eyes in defeat until she felt his warmth enveloping her form, isolating her from the coldness she was once in

"Enough…" he hushed

Her eyes shot wide in bewilderment. She saw his arms were wrapped around her

"Hiei?" she called out to him, feeling him against her

Then she drummed her fists at him angrily

"Just let me go and leave me be!" she yelled but he just stood still

"Priestess, my hands are itching for my sword to slit your throat. If I remove them right now, I might accidentally kill you…I don't want to make a mess here…"

"Let go! I'm warning you" she threatened

"I told you to shut up! Otherwise I'll kill you with my bare hands"

Finally she grew weary of her attempts of knocking him off her

Her anguish soon turned into comfort, a comfort she had never felt before, it was so soothing, it was the one she's been seeking all her life

'He's…so warm…I could feel my head clearing'

"Done?" he asked

She gasped at his words then her tears flowed endlessly as she clutched his cloak

"Why Hiei? I know I may be a bit harsh to you sometimes but still, you just brush it aside and annoy me even more…Then you wrap your arms around me and ask me if I'm done…Do you care for me that much?" she continued to sob "Why are you doing this?"

They just stood there in each other's arms as she allowed her sorrow to leave her

'So much sorrow to bear…how long have I been keeping them?' she thought 'I don't even remember any of it…but I can feel it burning inside me…and he…he's taking them away…burning them along with his warmth…Hiei, when will I ever feel this again?'

Her sobbing soon grew faint

"Why Hiei?" she dug her fingers into his back, gripping him tightly "…now I can't let you go…"

"Then don't" his words left her gaping in response

She was about to speak again when he tightly held her

"Consider this as a token of my trust. Am I eligible to gain yours?"

"Don't you think having your arms around me right now is enough to show how much I do?" she silently muttered until she felt her eyes growing weary "I trust you Hiei…" she whispered

"Then trust that I always got your back"

She just nodded in reply as she smiled

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Jaganshing: Whew! Chapter finished! ^_^ Sorry for the long update, I've been busy with my training lately that I never had time to update, well, except today, lol. Hope you like this one! ^_^ Sorry to have kept you guys waiting. _**


	20. Chapter 20

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XX**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it^_^**_

_A brim of nothingness filled his sight. Nothing met his gaze except a plain view of himself radiating in the darkness_

_Soft whispering murmurs nibbled immensely at the corners of his ears on that murky oblivion_

_Threatening him, telling him that beneath this tranquil world lies a disturbance waiting to be unleashed_

_He took a step forward, and another just to feel that he never moved at all for his world takes him nowhere_

_Even the ground feels as empty as the world he was in, like none of it, even the darkness itself, existed_

_'What is this place?' he wondered, feeling agitated from his current state realizing that even calmness had its own disturbance, a much unexplained disturbance that kept knocking at the back of his head, letting him know it's there._

_It's like darkness has swallowed him entirely and he's trapped there forever but still, he's constantly breaking through it for his hope is still emitting its faint light and it's still glowing inside him, giving him light, giving him an essence in that empty world_

_As he walked on he noticed his world emitting a strong light until a huge tree met his eyes_

_"The sacred tree?" he was dumbfounded "How did I get here?" he stared around him but no one is there except the soft drizzling snow that bathed the earth_

_She told him once that the sacred tree had always been the Higurashi family's protector as well as their channel of memories_

_He walked towards it and ran his fingers on its surface_

_**'You know, the sacred tree keeps me at peace just sitting beside it'** he heard her voice in his head, it gave him a sense of calm , like that stone he got from Yukina, something he valued the most more than anything else._

_"This is where it all began…" he said, tracing his hands slowly on its rough surface_

_This is where he first felt her warmth in his arms as he vowed he would always be there for her_

* * *

_**"Your team has shown remarkable outcomes for the past few years, there's no doubt you would succeed" said Koenma**_

_**"Yet, measuring past accomplishments alone won't guarantee the likelihood of success. We may still fail, I'm sure you're aware of that. You said so yourself, no one has ever made it through" Kurama stated**_

_**"True Kurama, I too had doubts but I have no other choice but to obey my father's orders. Despite of Yusuke's demon heritage, he now entrusted the job to your team" Koenma drummed his chubby little fingers on his desk**_

* * *

_Hiei shook his head and frowned at what invaded his mind all of a sudden_

_'Argh, why am I remembering this all of sudden? Darn!'_

* * *

_**"So, now that the old man doesn't see me as a threat anymore that doesn't mean I'd risk my life for the sake of it! I have a Ramen stand to attend to by the way!" Yusuke yelled angrily**_

_**"Yeah, and I need to finish a couple of school projects, I'm graduating soon!" Kuwabara added**_

_**"Sooner or later that won't be your only concern, same goes for you Kuwabara. We're running out of time"**_

_**"Make your call Urameshi…" said Kuwabara "I'm leaving this up to you"**_

_**"I still needed to earn here! I promised Keiko I'll give her a wedding she'll never forget"**_

_**"Not to sound rude but that promise can wait Yusuke! Oh and don't forget to invite me" Koenma grinned**_

_**The spirit detective shrugged and frowned**_

_**There was a moment of silence but was later on replaced when Yusuke finally decided**_

_**"All right, you heard him guys, priority, priority, priority" he said through gritting teeth "We'll kick everyone that gets in our way. ARGH! I sure am going to kick a lot of butt for this!" Yusuke's temper rose**_

_**"I'm glad you could see it my way. So, what about you two?" Koenma eyed the remaining boys, Hiei and Kurama.**_

_**"It can't be helped, right?" said Kurama "I guess have no other choice then…"**_

_**"Hiei?" the little prince called out.**_

_**Hiei's eyes narrowed "From the way I see it you're gambling our lives for this"**_

_**"Gambling is such a strong word Hiei. Honestly, right now, I'm regretting everything I say…"**_

_**"Pity, then you shouldn't have sent us. You're assuming you're holding all the cards now but you're indeed just bluffing" he snapped back**_

_**"Fine, so I did gamble a little yet that doesn't mean I'm a heartless, good for nothing ruler. Sacrifices were always made for the greater good, just think of it as a last resort"**_

_**His thoughts went on Yukina, how he had always did everything for her. From the evil eye operation until traveling to the glacier village then to Kagome, how he had always kept her safe, from the retrieval of the jewel until he ended up with her.**_

_**Hiei crossed his arms and stared away from the Spirit world prince's gaze "Sacrifice our lives for the greater good? That's something only a fool would do. Yet again, I ran out of options. I'll accept it" were his last words**_

_**Koenma nodded in reply**_

_**"Now that it's settled, I have something very important to tell you. I know it's a bit harsh but, whatever concerns you right now, do what it takes to leave them all behind. All of it until the end of this mission."**_

_**Kagome stared at the evening sky in her white, long-sleeved top and high baggy red pants, narrowing her eyes as though finding something amidst the arctic fog that gave the earth its freezing ambiance.**_

_**"Out in the night alone? You could at least lift your barrier" his voice, cold as the wanton breeze, beckoned her attention**_

_**"Hiei?" she was befuddled "You scared me. How long have you been standing there?"**_

_**"It doesn't matter. It's cold out here. Shouldn't you be inside by now?"**_

_**"I can't sleep" she walked towards him and touched his cheek, tracing it lightly with her fingertips "So I waited for you" drawing her face close to his', feeling his warmth burning in her lips.**_

_**He quickly withdrew from that warm sensation and gave a smirk "Is this a new tactic you rehearsed the whole night? Sorry, but it doesn't work. If you want to stay up, you better do it without me" he remarked seeing the heaviness of her lids. "Get inside now. I'm not to be blamed when you look awful in the morning"**_

_**She blinked a couple of times then was later on replaced by a chuckle "Am I that predictable?" she asked smiling uncomfortably**_

_**"Very" he raised an eyebrow. She just pouted in response.**_

_**"One of these days, I'll keep you guessing what I'll do next" she pushed him with a finger**_

_**"Really? I can't wait" sarcasm filled his voice as he rolled his eyes at her**_

_**"Don't be so cocky, you don't even know what I've been doing before you got here"**_

_**"How should I know?" he stared at the sky "Oh, I know, probably waiting for another star to wish on. Frankly, I find that ridiculous especially when you named one"**_

_**"Ridiculous? Well, Hiei….Because of Hikari, my wish came true" she smiled**_

_**"Such as?"**_

_**"That's for me to know and for you to find out"**_

_**He stared at her lower neck at the corner of his eye. Seeing him doing so she let out a chuckle**_

_**"What makes you think I would wish something like that? You know quite well I wasn't playing around when I asked you to mark me. Oh, someone's jealous" she grinned**_

_**He just sighed in irritation "Jealous? Hn, you're making me laugh…" he said through gritting teeth**_

_**"Then why are you being defensive?" she snapped back**_

_**"Defensive? Who gave you that idea? You're the one who assumed that" he replied "I never mentioned anything"**_

_**"Whatever you say Hiei, I know you're pertaining to him all along" she chuckled, he just glared at her**_

_**"Glare to your heart's content" she smirked "I'll never grew tired of it and it definitely won't scare me"**_

_**"Well that's one peculiar fetish"**_

_**"So says the demon with a thing for scents" she chuckled**_

_**"You just keep getting more annoying" he calmly said**_

_**"And you just keep getting more unusual" she remarked**_

_**"In that case, we're even…." he calmly stated**_

_**"One of us has to yield sometimes" she laughed**_

_**Her laughter distracted him yet deep down he always wanted to hear it**_

_**"By the way, where have you been?" she popped a question**_

_**"Spirit world" he flatly answered, sliding his hands on his pockets, staring away from her direction**_

_**"What did you talk about?" she curiously asked**_

_**"We just received an order from Koenma regarding our final mission…I have to go back to the demon world. I won't be back for a long time"**_

_**"I see…" her gleaming smile soon turned into a gleam of nothingness. Her lips curled down like her diminishing joy**_

_**"How long will you be gone?" she asked**_

_**He was left speechless. She could feel an intense feeling of disturbance surrounding him. His agitation rose vehemently.**_

_**"Hiei? Is there something wrong?"**_

_**"Nothing" he prompted**_

_**"I don't believe you" she seriously asserted "I know there's something else you aren't telling me"**_

_**Prioritizing his pride, he shrugged and ended it there**_

_**"That's not your concern" he said sternly**_

_**Still, she insisted**_

_**"You can tell me the truth you know"**_

_**"You missed the point…"**_

_**She frowned**_

_**"Hiei, Isn't this the same place you started trusting me?" she begged, trying to convince him yet he never seemed to be bothered at all "I'll be fine with it" she added**_

_**He turned his back at her**_

_**"I won't make you cry" were his only statement as he started to walk away**_

_**"It's just…I thought I was going to lose you…" he halted on his tracks and gazed at her as she stared at the ground, not acknowledging the sharp gaze he's giving her**_

_**"I'm afraid…." she silently murmured, sighing heavily "I'm afraid to lose you" she looked away from him and stared at the tree**_

_**She sealed her lips with her hand so as to keep her from talking**_

_**Hearing his footsteps echoing from the ground she quickly turned around and ran towards him**_

_**"No wait! Don't go" she yelled wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his back**_

_**Hiei closed his eyes at that sudden warmth and savored the feel of it once more**_

_**"I need you…" she sobbed "I thought we'd be together through eternity" her voice weary**_

_**He didn't say anything**_

_**"Hiei?" she called his attention "Just say it. That's all I want to hear. Hiei, say it please" her voice heightened, her eyes drowned from the tears that built**_

_**He didn't listen**_

_**"Tell me…"**_

_**"Kagome…" he finally spoke**_

_**Upon hearing him call her name, she felt relieved**_

_**"It's time for me to leave…" his voice still calm**_

_**Disappointment filled her, crippling her pride, mashing it into pieces yet she maintained her grip, she never wanted to let go, not anymore**_

_**"You told me once that you always got my back and I believed every word of it. Do you still do when the time comes…or would you forget about it and move on without me? Was that all just a lie?"**_

_**Soft sobs met his ears yet he did his best to ignore it**_

_**"Was everything all just a lie? I believed you, how could you…"**_

_**"Forgive me..." he softly murmured, soft for her to hear as he slowly pulled himself away from her**_

_**Her knees weakened, sending her to the ground**_

_**"No…Hiei don't go yet…tell me you'd be back" she grabbed onto him, pulling him, begging him to stay**_

_**"I…have to go now" his voice tightened, slightly pushing her hands away from him**_

_**"But I…I…" she could feel her words drifting away from her**_

_**"I'm sorry if I can't be with you" he directly stated as he took off using his gifted speed without looking back, leaving everything behind him, desperate to finish his task, promising to himself that he would return to her someday ,if he ever returned.**_

* * *

_He immediately took his hand away_

_ Like history repeating itself, he never expected that this is also the same place where he will last feel that same warmth that melted his cold heart. _

_"But what? What were you trying to say?" he stared at his hands "Damn it! What were you trying to say…" he clenched his fist_

_Where is he now? Why isn't he with her? He hated himself for it, would it much better if he had just kept his distance that time? Back where her heart was torn? Would it be better if he just left her to grieve? That way, none of this would have happened… she would still be out there, grieving….alive…and he would only be watching, and he would only hate himself more._

_

* * *

_

"Kagome" a male voice called out then she looked up to face him and met those ruby orbs once more that drew no emotions at all.

Noticing the dark cloaked concealing his face she just sighed in disappointment

'I'm back here again, in this nightmare'

Then she remembered his warmth against hers, hoping she would be able to feel it once again

'His warmth, it may be the last time I would be able to feel it'

She was taken aback when he pulled the oar from the water and dropped it at his side

"You may disembark now"

"I have to go now?" shock filled her eyes as she stared at him with disbelieving eyes

He just nodded in reply

'Oh how fast time flies. It's just too fast'

She can't understand whether she would feel happy or not the mere fact that she would be close to her judgment soon yet the one she seeks to come for her still hasn't showed up

It's like her world is already crumbling in front of her yet no one except her is witnessing it

'He would still come for me, right?' she thought uneasily as she took her step out of that wooden vessel, feeling the soft, cold ground against her feet.

_

* * *

_

_His eyes feasted on the huge sacred tree that triumphantly stood, then he felt the urge to lean on it _

_"You selfish woman…leaving so soon…Do you want to know why you annoy me so much? You're always wasting my time…and I like it" he murmured, he longed for the day he would annoy her once again to the point of them arguing, of course, he rarely loses. _

_Then he felt a surge of aura stronger than before, that same aura that has been haunting and tempting him to follow_

_He cringed at the thought of her being there until he met that scent once again._

_'No…not again' he thought then he caught sight of a glowing figure lingering at the corner of his eye._

_Shifting his eyes he saw two blue orbs staring back at him_

_His eyes widened, he could feel himself quivering_

_"Kagome?" he had always doubted his assumptions since he got there, was there still room for him to doubt now? _

_Those long raven locks that hung lazily on her shoulders, that pale white skin and eyes as blue as the ocean and most of all, her scent and her pattern of energy _

_'It can't be…'_

* * *

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Jaganshing: Finally! Chapter finished! ^_^ Sorry for the long update again. Argh, studying another language is so hard. T_T _**


	21. Chapter 21

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XXI**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it^_^**_

_This girl, the one he had been desperately trying to take back, was there beside him, begging for his attention_

"_Hiei?" she froze at the sight of him _

_Both looked at each other with shock in their eyes_

_He finds the situation hard to swallow, has he already finished his ordeal? _

_He saw her eyes glistening in tears, a smile formed in her lips "I can't believe it…It is you…"she spoke filled with bliss "You came for me"_

_No words could explain how much joy he felt upon seeing her once again, a feeling of happiness he never knew he had._

_He walked a bit closer, reaching out for her, convincing himself that this isn't a dream anymore._

_He wanted to hold her and feel her warmth once again yet his body soon froze upon feeling a sense of impending doom hindering him on his tracks._

'_Wait, this had been too easy…' he couldn't find the essence of comfort of the current state 'This could be another mind trick' _

_She never said a word but only walked towards him as well_

_He studied her every movement, searching for a flaw that may confirm his doubts._

_He had suffered enough from the decadence of his sins already_

_Many times he already fell for those traps, why is this any different? It might be another trap waiting to be triggered by his impatience and his obsession to get her back._

_Still his conscience eats away his doubts. The more he looks into those eyes, the more his doubts are neglected_

_His frustrations began to rise, desperate to grab her hand and take her away from there_

_It only drove his doubts away even more but he endured his temptations and stood firmly on the ground without saying a word_

'_That can't be her'_

_She was getting closer_

"_Hiei, I knew you would come" she stretched her hand out to reach for him_

_Fearing the outcomes, he quickly made a step backward without leaving his eyes on hers. _

_His abrupt movement sent her on her knees_

_Seeing her fallen form made his mind blurry once again_

_**"No…Hiei don't go yet…tell me you'd be back" **__her voice reverberated in his head, remembering the day he wished he never left. _

_His eyes shot wide as he shook his head to get rid of his horrid thoughts_

_It was playing once again before him, bathing him with all the guilt that he disregarded, back where he left her three years ago._

"_Why?" her sorrowful eyes merged with his' again "Didn't you come here for me?" she asked_

_He was speechless, he never knew what to say. He just stood and stared at her fallen form with nothing on his eyes. His mind has been deceived for so many times, has he learned his lesson already or is he ready to be disappointed once again?_

"_I've waited for you…."_

_He wanted to believe her, he forced himself to, even if it were all just a lie, for it was a beautiful one that he could never take his mind off. He wanted her back so bad._

_But his mind opposed for it has learned to see beyond the art of deception_

'_You're not real…' he thought, screaming it over and over again, reminding him not to fall once again_

"_Waiting for you to come back…but you never did…"_

_He gasped at the thought but tried to ignore it as much as he could_

'_No…don't give into it…None of these are real'_

"_But I never gave up, because I knew you would come"_

_Soft murmuring sobs met his ears "Take me away from here. I want to be with you" _

_He only turned his back and walked away from her, resisting the urge to look at her_

_The same vicious image that he wanted to forget, was there haunting him_

"_Hiei?" she weakly called out_

"_Please, don't leave me here" she softly spoke then she stood up and yelled "Don't leave me again!"_

_Upon hearing that he stopped and enjoyed the ambiance of silence once again, hearing nothing but her sobs of plea, convincing him, calling out to him._

_He already left her once, why is he leaving her again?_

"_I don't want to be alone anymore, I'm scared" she trembled "Take me away from here" she pleaded_

_Seeing the sincerity of her voice, he went to her, kneeling down to stare intently at her as he stretched out a hand_

_She pulled him towards her_

"_I'm sorry" she whispered_

_Not a minute to spare he felt something sharp stabbing through his chest, he quickly shot a glance at her just to see a sorrowful look on her face._

_She held a broken arrow tainted with his blood, a pinkish glow emanated from her hands _

_Blood smeared around his chest, bathing him with her agony, his breathing became labored. _

_Feeling something agitating his throat he began bursting out a bloody cough_

_He stared at her with shock in his eyes. _

_A pink aura surrounded her form_

"_Now…you'll never have to leave me again" she said, her voice somewhat disturbingly happy yet her eyes drenched in tears_

_He weakly stood, using his remaining strength_

"_We can be together now…" she stated, her hands began to glow "Just you and me" _

_White serpent-like figures wrapped around her bare form as she took a step forward, walking towards him_

_He took a step backwards as he struggled to keep himself awake, his hand clutched tightly on his chest so as to prevent more blood from oozing out._

_His lids slowly became heavier_

"…_What…" he burst into another coughing fit "…are you saying?"_

"_You left me to die" she added, tears fell endlessly from her eyes "I waited…and you never came…Now you know how it felt. How my heart felt when it was torn twice…"_

"_No…you're not making any sense…" he weakly remarked _

"_You left us…Both of us…" _

_He sank into his knees_

"_I did it…for you" his eyes never left her, his lids now starting to give up on him_

_She walked towards him and touched his cheek gently "Shh..." she hushed, a smile formed in her lips yet her eyes bathed in tears "Everything's going to be all right"_

_Before he could even speak his world started to sink into him, wrapping him in an endless darkness. He fell into the ground without knowing where the darkness would lead him next._

_A loud gasp escaped from him as he struggled to catch his breath._

_He woke up to find himself resting underneath the sacred tree that rests within the sacred grounds of the HIgurashi shrine._

_Snow drizzled along the barren fields that once drew life_

'_I'm back here again…' he thought_

_Recalling what happened earlier he frantically stared at his chest that was once stabbed. The blood was still there yet it was already dried up._

_He was surprised to be alive yet recalling the incident only made him wish that he should've died already on that misty field, that way, he never would have seen her do this to him._

"_Has my mind been…deceived again?" he wondered_

_He closed his eyes, his mind meditated into silence until he felt a presence before him._

_He opened his eyes just to see a little girl with ebony hair that reached her shoulders held back neatly with a light blue headband. She wore a blue trench coat that reached her knees accompanied by a pair of brown boots, blue gloves and a blue scarf. _

_Noticing the blue headband she wore he can't help but conclude 'Kagome?' he wondered, she also bore a resemblance to the woman he used to know. Her spirit energy is weak yet it resembled hers as well, with a slight difference on its flow._

_The girl stared at him through narrowed eyes curiously and knelt beside him_

'_No…that can't be right' he contradicted 'Unless…I went back in time'_

"_What?" his weak voice filled with pointy daggers, hating the attention she's giving him_

_She just stared at him filled with curiosity_

"_Mister?" she asked "You have paint all over you" she pointed out, seeing the dried blood on his forehead and his shirt._

'_Paint?' he was bewildered thinking that this girl actually misjudged blood for paint_

"_Do you love to paint, mister?" she asked happily_

_That time, he really wanted to smack himself yet he did his best to control himself. After all, she was just a child, not some grown up idiot who's still acting like one._

"_No, I don't" he snapped _

"_Then why do you have paint in your face and shirt?" she asked_

"_I don't know" he said sternly_

"_How come?" she asked him filled with innocence_

"_I told you, I don't know, just go run along and leave me be" his voice heightened_

_She shook her head out of disagreement and pouted in response, a pout he knew he's familiar with_

"_No" she said, crossing her arms "I won't"_

'_Hn…don't tell me…' he thought, anticipating another argument 'Who does she think she is, challenging me on a time like this?'_

_Then a bird suddenly flew weakly in front of them_

_Slowly landing in the ground, slowly becoming lifeless_

_She quickly went to the bird and held it delicately_

'_Hn, finally, saved by a dying bird' he felt relieved_

_Curiosity filled her eyes as she studied the bird with keen eyes, poking at it, shaking it gently, but there was no response._

"_Birdie?" she called out then she stared back at him "Birdie fall from sky" she told him_

"_I know, I saw it" he said in a matter-of-fact tone_

_He wanted to shove into her face that it's dead, gone, no longer existing _

_Just like her, just like Kagome. _

_The sight of death is starting to burn him alive, so much that he could no longer feel his flesh and bones anymore._

_His temper rose but he controlled it realizing that reasoning with a child isn't worth it._

'_She wouldn't understand' he thought. If only he could use his evil eye right now, to make her forget everything she saw, including him._

_She showed the bird to him "Look" she said, her eyes now glistening "Birdie not moving"_

_He never spoke a word_

'_It's because it's dead' he said in his mind_

"_Why not moving?" she asked_

_He was about to speak to knock some sense out of her when a familiar young, dark-haired teenage boy approached, he knew that boy very well._

_His whole body froze, thinking that the boy would notice him_

'_Sota' he thought, it was Kagome's younger brother._

"_Then who's this?" he said to himself trying to recognize the little girl that bothered him indeed_

_He studied her features carefully but she immediately ran to Sota much to his disappointment_

"_There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been running off to?" the teenage boy he claimed as Sota asked and knelt to meet the girl's gaze "Why are you crying? Did you hurt yourself?" he frantically searched for injuries on her hands, knees and face, his voice filled with apprehension _

_She just pouted her lips and groaned in frustration_

"_If you tell me what's wrong then I might be able to…." He trailed when he saw her carrying a small dead bird "Oh…You know I can't do anything about it, now take it back from where it came from" _

"_No" she said, shaking her head in disagreement_

"_Take it back" he replied_

_Still, she disagreed_

"_But…but" she reasoned_

_He gave a glare _

"_No 'buts'. Now, take it back" he said sternly _

_The girl droop her head in defeat and obeyed. She went to a bench just in front of the tree and took off her glove, placing it in the middle. With one last look, she slowly drew the bird close to her and kissed its head before wrapping it with her glove so it wouldn't get cold. _

_She then ran towards the teenage boy once again, tugging at his pants, calling his attention_

_Tears started falling endlessly on her eyes, her sobs becoming louder, like a little girl protesting for gratification, like a lost child in the wilderness._

_He pulled the crying little girl in his arms and held her tightly "Shh…don't cry" he hushed, his throat tightened_

"_B-birdie …" she stuttered in between her tears "Why birdie n-no move?" _

"_It's just asleep…it will wake up soon" the little girl gasped in surprise and pulled herself away to look at him _

_Hiei raised an eyebrow 'What a fool…taking advantage of a child's innocence'_

"_Just sleeping?" she asked, a faint smile started to form on her lips, He just nodded in return._

"_Oh so birdie must be tired so it fall from sky" she said wiping her tears with the back of her gloved hand then she remembered what he said _

"_Oh…Shh" she said placing a finger on her lips "I might wake birdie up" _

_Then she walked towards Hiei, his eyes widened in surprise when she smiled at him_

"_Protect birdie while I'm gone" she said "Pinky promise?" she held out her tiny finger at him_

_Hiei staggered, he didn't knew what to do, he just stared at her finger with a questioned look_

"_Mister?" she said "Hold your hand like this"_

_He didn't move a muscle 'This is way too childish to tolerate' he thought uneasily_

_Hiei took a glance at her once more giving him an opportunity to look at her bright red eyes that gleamed energetically. Seeing the look on her face made him realize she was more than what he thought she was._

_A sight of her reminded him so much of Kagome, yet something felt different, and he's not sure why, what made it different._

_Still, that difference made him feel at ease at the sight of her, he could feel a sense of innate trust emanating from it. Like they already knew each other right from the start._

"_What are you doing?" Sota asked as he chuckled_

"_Asking mister to pinky promise" she replied_

_Hiei was speechless, he didn't know if he would flee or not yet was startled when Sota started to chuckle_

"_Oh, I see" he said as he went to her, patting her head gently "I'm sure this invisible mister will keep your promise"_

"_Mister real and he has red paint!" she protested_

"_Right" said Sota as he chuckled_

_Hiei's eyebrows rose then his eyes went to the boy that only stared at the girl in amusement_

'_Sota….can't see me?' he tried to stand_

_The girl's eyes followed him as he went to Sota and waved his hand at him_

_She just laughed in response "You're funny" she giggled_

"_What's funny?" Sota wondered_

"_Mister" she said pointing her finger at Hiei_

'_Then why can she?' he wondered, his eyes went back to her _

"_Okay…Now you're starting to creep me out" Sota's voice tinted an essence of uneasiness in them "Oh would you look at that, It's getting cold, let's go inside" he interrupted as he lifted up the little girl and carried her into his arms. _

"_Don't go running off like that again, okay? Or else, you'll get lost and no one might find you" he said as he laughed "Besides, Buyo isn't getting any younger. That lazy cat"_

"_Buyo can find me!" she energetically said "Buyo know Hikari-chan well"_

'_HIkari?' Hiei thought, finding it familiar. He almost bit his tongue at the thought yet he's now beginning to understand _

_He closed his eyes and concentrated on her pattern of energy once more_

_It was the same weak energy he once traced at the demon world forest_

'_How could I not notice the difference before?' he thought _

_Then something surprised him, he traced one similar to his' _

_The dormant one, the one he failed to notice_

_He could feel his lungs being deprived of air_

'_Hikari? The star that Kagome once named, could this be the one she's referring to all this time three years ago? The one she tried so many times to tell me?' He took another glance at the little girl in Sota's arms, he clenched his fists_

'_Why? Why the hell am I so foolish? Damn it, why?' he cursed inside him_

"_Hikari…I never knew" he softly called out, he was surprised when the little girl stared at Hiei's direction and waved at him as Sota takes her away from that place._

"_Bye Mister Painted man!" she yelled_

_He chuckled at the silly nickname she made up yet he could feel his heart becoming heavy._

_He bit his lower lip to hide his frustration and looked away from them and stared into the clouds instead, silently hoping to feel relieved. _

_He went to the bench, picking up the tiny blue glove she left for the bird, holding the glove tightly_

"_Kagome…Hikari…" said Hiei in his mind "I swear I'll get everything back…I promise"_

_

* * *

_

Upon feeling the soft, cold ground mingling with her feet, her hopes of him coming for her grew wispy. She's close, so close she could almost feel her existence slowly disappearing from the world.

"You're right…" she softly said, staring at the ferryman she knew she couldn't stand to see "No one has ever gone back once boarded" with that she took a couple of steps away from the dock.

She clenched her fists and held back her tears for she knew she won't be able to wait for him anymore.

'He definitely won't come anymore…there's no need to wait. I'm ready' her mind insinuated

A sudden sharp pain pinched through her chest, as if her heart was reminding her that she need not to lose hope but as she walked further, memories of him were soon left behind, blurring it from her mind until she could no longer remember, that way, she won't have to look back all the time.

A step forward sends memories of him away yet as she walked on those empty desolated grounds, she could feel it changing gradually.

Before she knew it, she was already facing a huge tree with sacred ornaments.

'This place…' she thought 'The sacred tree'

No one is in sight except that barren field bathing in the snowy grounds

She walked around and stared at the surroundings then she saw the same bench she used to sit on, just like the one she saw in her memories.

She sat on it to satisfy her building curiosity. She wanted to feel it once again, to feel what it's like to live again, on that place, the place she grew to love.

'The same place…I first felt his warmth' she thought then she shook her head upon realizing what her mind just told her 'now what am I thinking all of a sudden'

The same nauseating feeling haunted her once again

'Oh no, not this again' she tightly shut her eyes

* * *

**Then she felt her knees on the ground as tears drenched her face**

'**What's going on?' she was surprised to see herself crying once again**

**She opened her eyes just to see a dark figure in front of her**

**Recognizing it, her eyes widened**

'**Hiei?' she thought, she wanted to call out for him yet she couldn't**

**"No…Hiei don't go yet…tell me you'd be back" she grabbed onto him, pulling him, begging him to stay**

'**Why? What's wrong? Where is he going?' she wondered then she remembered what the brown-haired young man said**

**"Listen, I know how you feel and it wasn't easy for me to send them to that task too knowing how dangerous it is" his voice echoed in her head**

'**Oh…that means…No, I can't…I can't let him go' her mind screamed at her memories**

**"I…have to go now" his voice tightened, slightly pushing her hands away from him**

'**No…don't push me away…why Hiei? Why are you doing this? Don't leave me' she pleaded 'Please stay…'**

**"But I…I…" she spoke, she could feel her words drifting away from her**

**The same nauseating feeling bothered her once more but her desire to make him stay prevailed, giving her enough strength to make him stay**

'**What? What's going on?' she wanted answers, she wanted it now**

'**What?' she was getting impatient**

**"I'm sorry if I can't be with you" he directly stated as he took off using his gifted speed without looking back, leaving her behind on her knees, grieving.**

**She felt herself slowly being killed deep within**

'**He…really left me…' her mind couldn't believe what just happened**

**The cold breeze strangled her fragile form yet she just knelt there, hoping for him to turn back and pick her up once again, yet he never did.**

**She stared into space as the tears fell endlessly from her eyes then her hands lightly brushed her belly **

"**I…I wanted you to meet her…before you go"**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

_**Jaganshing: Finally! Chapter finished! ^_^Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. It's nice to hear from you guys despite being away for a long time.**_

_**Mini fact:**_

_**~chan is a Japanese honorific commonly used to address children or someone younger and is usually feminine.**_

_**-Toddlers perceive death as reversible and not permanent. They also perceive it as a form of punishment. **_

_**KagomeHiei: I'm studying Japanese ^_^**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XXII**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Sorry for the super late update. Just wanted everyone to know, I'm still alive and will still continue writing during my free time. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it**_**^_^**

_He had a faraway look, still grasping that tiny glove left by the little girl as the boy known as Sota takes her away, watching them disappearing in the fog, he stood and dared not to follow despite that inner voice telling him to go and take his little girl out of Sota's grasp. _

_He hid the small glove in his pocket as it was the only one that reminded him of her._

_He wanted to see her, he wanted her to recognize him yet he remain rooted on the ground as though something is preventing him like the day he found his sister after so long. It reminded him of the same hesitation he felt to reveal himself to her as being her brother._

_In fact, his hesitation to tell his sister wasn't only because of the demon surgeon's deal in order to perform the evil eye surgery, not also because of the thought of endangering her life and sparing her the burden of shame when she learned that her brother was a fugitive and a heartless murderer, rather, it's something he had been subconsciously nurturing inside him, that blazing unwavering torch that grows brighter and brighter as time goes by._

_Now he could only watch her just as he had watched his sister from a distance as guilt slowly takes over him for wasting all the chances he could have had until he grows used to it being that way as long as he lived _

_Could he bear the fact that she, just like his sister, will only know about his existence and nothing more? He loved his sister and will do anything for her sake, yet why can't he make himself known? Even his own daughter from the woman he'd cross the boundaries for, why can't he just let the truth slip from within him?_

_He had left so many in his life already, is he ready once again to lose another?_

_Sooner or later that destructive unwavering torch he subconsciously guards within would take over him and he could only watch as it destroys him completely._

_Yet he just stood there, tolerating it, feeling it spreading all around him, and he loved every second of it, like it was the only thing that's keeping him alive._

_Echoing voices continuously chant their ominous lullaby of darkness as mist continued to haunt the grassy fields that mingled within the shadow of the trees _

"…_In the night of the dawn where the crane and the turtle slipped and fell. Who is behind you, can you tell?" they sang tediously as a deafening screeching noise chorused within it._

_Footsteps coursed along the soft, murky ground. The thorn-filled vines scattered around, waiting in the shadows, lurking silently at its helpless victim. Soft whimpering and pants of struggle filled the air as a shadowy figure raced into the woods._

_But the pursuit finally met its end when the shadowy figure halted on its tracks as a malignant beast blocked the only way out. _

_Slowly, he could feel himself reverting into consciousness. His eyes still lingered in the darkness, his cheek felt like being crushed firmly on the ground that made him assume that he was back from where he took off._

'_Was it…all just a dream' he thought _

_The headache finally subsided but he could still feel something warm and moist dripping freely from his forehead _

_Sharp pain started to encircle around his chest_

'_No it wasn't a dream…' _

_Distant screeching noises began to invade his ears similar to that of strong gears crashing unto each other, chains dragging along a solid ground _

_That sound…' he thought 'Chronos?' he struggled in his thoughts_

_Soft flickering lights distracted his closed lids yet he couldn't even find the slightest strength to open them, he tried moving his extremities but seem too heavy as though he had lost all of his strength to initiate his body's conscious control._

'_What's the meaning of this? I can't move…' he thought 'No…he won't take my soul, I can't die yet!' _

_Then a strong blast of energy caught his attention, recognizing the type of energy a sharp gasped escaped from him as it met his skin._

'_Holy energy?' he couldn't believe what he just felt._

_Holy energy, considered as the most powerful and highest form of energy that dwells within the purity of one's soul. Only those with pure, unblemished souls are able to harness it. Such power could surpass any form of tainted energy, mainly demon energy for it has been considered the most tainted of all. The reason most demons would tremble in fear at the slightest sensation of it. The stronger the demon energy, the stronger the holy energy becomes in response to it, taking over it, cleaning the darkness within the depths of the soul, until it becomes pure. This energy is difficult to harness, yet some are born with it, like most priestesses. _

_A slight chill traveled up his spine at the feel of it on his skin as though tiny needles were hitting him continuously, in response, he kept his demon energy at its dormant state to reduce the risk of him being purified. _

_Spending his life with a priestess despite being a demon gave him enough opportunities to manipulate his demon energy to bypass purification especially at its heightened state. _

'_Purification...an ordinary demon would have been purified already even before sensing it' he concluded. He had seen demons fall prey to purification. No remains, nothing. Like being wiped out completely from existence _

_But what surprised him the most is its pattern. It's something he never felt before. It's unstable but such energy, if casted correctly, is enough to wipe any demon within its vicinity._

'_This isn't Kagome's…' he denied the fact knowing that the said priestess is powerful enough to cast such energy._

_Distant screams could be heard around him and the smell of death lingered once again._

_The energy soon began to fade _

_Sensing the holy energy no longer, his muscles began to twitch and he finally found the strength to move once again. _

_The moment he opened his eyes he caught sight of a little girl with dark messed up short hair wearing a blue trench coat lying on the ground not far from him with one hand left ungloved._

'_Hikari?' Recognizing the form he forced himself to stand and walk weakly towards the girl_

_Shock filled him seeing her in this hell-hole he tried so hard to get out of and it devastated him even more_

'_Why is she here?' his anxiety rose, his remaining demon energy spiked at the sight despite of the heaviness of his blood-drained form. _

_Then he recalled sensing the presence of the Old father time and that unstable holy energy_

'_No…impossible…I wouldn't allow it' he frowned at the thought_

'_You better be alive…' his thoughts continuously scolding her, hoping she could hear him _

'_You better be…'_

_The moment he reached her he allowed himself to drop on his knees, exhaustion completely taking over him. _

"_Get up" he commanded but there was no response coming from her. He tried sensing her spirit energy but traced nothing._

_His eyes grew dim, uneasiness took over him, he was at lost and he didn't know what to do. He could feel the ground slowly taking over him._

'_Open your eyes' his mind chanted once again as he reached out for her, his whole body shook, his shaking hands gently landing at her forehead, pushing away the strands of hair from concealing her face._

"_Damn it, get up!" he yelled at her but soon found himself drooping his head and clenching his fist as he hit the ground in frustration_

"_What have I done…" he murmured_

_Finally, he found the courage to take the little girl in his arms. _

_His chest tightened, his words ran dry and all he could think about is his growing desire to bring life on his daughter's lifeless form._

'_I never got the chance to hold you like this' his grip tightened 'Now that I did, I wish I didn't have the chance if it would be like this…'_

_He stayed there for a while cherishing the feel of his little girl in his arms, his eyes fell into darkness once again._

_He wanted her to know that he's there and he will never let her go again, if only she would wake up, right there, right now._

**Author's Notes:**

_**Jaganshing: Finally! Chapter finished! ^_^ I finally finished Chapter 22, now time to finish 23. **_


	23. Chapter 23

Forlorn Labyrinth

Chapter XXIII

IY/YYH Crossover

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it ^_^**

Yusuke let out a heavy sigh as he reached the end of the flight of stairs of some sort of shrine together with his friend, Kuwabara.

"What is it with all these staircases of oblivion and stuff? I hate these things" Kuwabara complained

"You talk as if the old hag didn't have one and let's not forget your frequent visits there because of Yukina" Yusuke remarked

"That's none of your business Urameshi!" he gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist

Yusuke teasingly grinned at him "I bet she's still oblivious about your 'undying love' and that 'red pinky string' you spoke of…I mean come on, does it really exist?" he laughed

"Shut up Urameshi! At least my frequent visits there are enough to let Yukina know I care. When was the last time you visited Keiko anyway?"

"What are you talking about, I visit Keiko all the time!" Yusuke snapped back

"Oh yeah, when was the last time you did?"

"I…uh…What do you care?"

"Gee, Yusuke have you always been this neglectful to Keiko? You're horrible"

"Of course not!" Yusuke glared

Kuwabara just snickered at his enraged friend until a purposeful cough from behind soon beckoned their attention. There stood a young, teenage boy with dark hair.

"Hey Sota, sorry we didn't know you were there" Yusuke chuckled uncomfortably

"Hey" was all the boy's response then he walked past them without even showing a hint of emotion

"What's up with that kid?" Yusuke wondered

"He seem…distracted" Kuwabara's eyes followed the boy "Whatever it is let's just meet up with Koenma and get this over with"

As the boys went further into the shrine Kuwabara noticed a somehow familiar yet faint energy nearby

"Did you feel that?" Kuwabara's brow twitched

"Feel what?" Yusuke's eyebrows arched at his friend's sudden reaction "Sensing another one of those paranormal stuff that gives you goose bumps every night?"

"I'm not sensing ghosts Urameshi!" Kuwabara looked around him, tracing its source "I knew I sensed this before but the only time I could sense this is …"

"When Kagome's purifying a demon, am I right?" a male voice suddenly spoke. The boys immediately turned to the source, it was none other than Koenma, the spirit world prince.

"Exactly! Damn I'm good at this stuff" Kuwabara smiled victoriously as he looked at Yusuke with his conceited gaze

"So…why did you call us here for when your demon problem is already taken care of?" Yusuke raised his eyebrows at the brown haired spirit world prince

Kuwabara suddenly turned pale when he felt something else "Wait, there's something different about this one...W-Wha…" the tall man tensed at the thought "It's holy energy…with a bit of demon energy in it . Koenma…Is this some kind of joke?"

"That's why I called you" Koenma pointed out "You see that energy isn't Kagome's…" said Koenma "It's her child's"

Kuwabara and Yusuke's jaw dropped

"C-child?" Yusuke stuttered "…damn, where have I been all this time for me not to know about this? That girl really does have so many surprises"

"Since when?" Kuwabara can't believe what he just heard

"Mind explaining further?" Yusuke raised his eyebrows at the brown haired male

"That kind of pattern is a combination of demon and holy energy" Koenma's eyes gleamed as he stated his point "A pretty rare combination, I might add. Even my father has took notice of it because beings born with this kind of combination are less likely to survive…but this one did…Remarkable."

"How's that even possible?" Both boys chorused out of bewilderment

"Yeah, as far as I know holy energy opposes demon energy" Yusuke wondered

"I agree since merging these opposing energies is just…unlikely. Recalling on what Kuwabara said earlier, he could only sense this kind of energy when purification is taking place. That could only mean that the said being is still struggling against the dissonance of these two destructive energies since holy energy will constantly purify any demon energy within its vicinity. The fact that this being is part demon which obviously would inherit more dominant genes of the demon ancestry, made the situation worse. This being will most probably die like any other purified demon once the demon energy it had becomes entirely obliterated."

"Great so that means this 'being' or should I say this 'half-breed' you spoke of is like a living time bomb?" Yusuke concluded

"Sad, but true" Koenma's brows furrowed

"Fighting against this nasty internal battle of opposing energies to death?" It's even worse than fighting an S class demon…I mean come on, it's like killing yourself without you knowing…nobody deserves that kind of life…" Kuwabara looked away and clenched his fist

"I still can't figure out how Kagome and whoever that demon she had a thing going on with could do something so….daring? That's got to be one crazy demon" Yusuke stated, uneasy with what he just heard

"Simple, by manipulating one's demon energy in the presence of holy energy…" another familiar voice spoke. It was Kurama's.

"Kurama…So you knew about this too?" Yusuke's eyes narrowed

"Any demon in the demon world are aware of this yet only a few are able to bypass it. You may find it strange but demons, too can learn to bypass purification by controlling their demon energy until completely undetectable and it takes a great deal of exposure to holy energy to be able to recognize its pattern accurately. " he added

"I see…now that you got that cleared…I'm only left to worry about one thing…Kagome could have mated with a demon whom she often spent time with right?" Yusuke felt his blood drained

"Precisely" said Koenma

"Who could that crazy demon be?" Yusuke snickered "That annoying mutt?"

"Not quite…three years ago before I sent you boys away for a mission one of you…left something behind"

"One of us?" Yusuke swallowed hard and eyed his two team mates

"Hey don't look at me" Kuwabara prompted

"Same goes for me, I have nothing to do with this" said Kurama

"Now's the time to spill it you guys, we don't have all day" Yusuke gritted his teeth

"Uh Yusuke…They had nothing to do with this at all" Koenma explained

"Just get to the point Pacifier breath!" Yusuke's patience drained

"Let's discuss that matter inside" a male voice interrupted

The three were astounded when they found the source of the voice. It was Sota carrying a little girl in his arms.

"You heard?" Koenma asked

"Every word…" Sota swallowed hard, his eyes never left the prince's gaze

Kuwabara and Yusuke's eyes widened upon seeing the little girl in Sota's arms. The girl just stared at them with curiosity in her eyes then she immediately hid her face on Sota's chest.

**Jaganshing**: Whew! Finally I finished another chapter. Sorry for the long updates and Thanks to those who are following the story! ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

_**Forlorn Labyrinth**_

_**Chapter XXIV**_

_**IY/YYH Crossover**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it ^_^ **_

Yusuke and Kuwabara were left dumbfounded upon seeing the child Koenma was talking about. An innocent little girl who still had a lot to learn about the world not knowing that her life is already balancing on a thread.

"Who they?" the little girl whispered in Sota's ear.

"Just old friends…" his voice trailed

"Old friends?" she wondered "But they not old like ji-ji (grandpa)"

Sota almost chuckled at her childish response but did his best to keep it to himself. His eyes then narrowed at the people before him, a growing tension began to build upon them but he was soon distracted when he felt a hand on his shoulder as though telling him to calm down.

Looking behind he saw two green orbs staring at him with calmness in them. It was Kurama.

He calmed himself a bit and just nodded while gesturing them to follow him inside the shrine.

_Hiei, still holding the little girl, suddenly felt a malignant presence heading towards his way. It was something he never felt before. _

_Seeing it as a threat he stood in haste and took out his sword with his free hand_

_At his weakened state, he knew he would soon fall yet he disregarded it._

_Bright golden eyes stood from a distance as galloping sounds echoed from the ground gradually getting louder._

"_It's going to be okay. I'll rip this galloping monstrosity apart" he tightened his grip on his daughter's body and prepared his stance "Just hold on tight"_

_He took a deep breath then he charged at his enemy at an incredible speed._

Inside the shrine, the boys sat comfortably as Sota went to prepare some tea leaving the little girl on the corner with some crayons and paper.

Kurama went to the little girl and watched in a smile as she draws a picture. Noticing Kurama's presence she gave out a smile and showed her drawing to him.

"What's this?" she asked pointing at her drawing

"Hm…I think that's the tree outside, is it?"

"Pingpong!" she energetically said letting him know he got it right

Then Kurama noticed something else. Under the tree there's a scribble of a black crayon in it.

"What about this?" Kurama asked pointing at the black spot she drew "Is this you?"

"Bu-bu" she shook her head

"Sota?"

"Bu-bu"

"Buyo?"

"Bu-bu"

"I give up. Who is it?" he finally gave up

"He loves paint" she prompted

"Loves paint?" Kurama had a questioned look and was about to ask another question but she stood and ran towards Koenma and the others leaving the picture she drew behind.

Kurama took the drawing and hid it in his pocket as he went back to the gang.

As the girl went near Kuwabara's eyes widened upon seeing her bright ruby eyes which reminded him so much of an ice apparition he had always adored.

She stopped and stood in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara then she placed a crayon on their lap. Green for Yusuke and Blue for Kuwabara, similar to the color of the clothes their currently wearing.

"Uh…what's this for?" Yusuke asked pointing at the crayon

She just blinked and walked away

Koenma chuckled

"I asked the same thing and she gave me a paper"

She came back with a couple of papers and placed it in front of the two.

"Told you" said Koenma as he laughed

"I think she wants us to draw something" Kuwabara said

"You don't say?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow

"Last time I visited here I drew myself and she thought it was ogre" said Koenma

"Wow, that drawing must have been ugly. I mean what do you expect from a 500 year old toddler?" Yusuke teased as they laughed in unison leaving Koenma glaring at them.

"Shut up! At least I can draw, what about you two?!" Koenma angrily stated

The girl then knelt in front of them with a smile

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances then they took the paper and started scribbling

Sota came back and placed the tea on the cupboard and was bewildered at the two boys

Kurama stifled a chuckle

"Hikari" Sota called out and knelt beside her "Sota ji-chan and friends have a very important matter to discuss, okay? Why don't you go and see how Buyo is doing?"

"Okay" she stood and ran towards the other room

Yusuke and Kuwabara on the other hand quickly crumpled the paper they were scribbling on.

"Uh…we were just…" Yusuke said uneasily

"No need to deny it Yusuke we've all drawn pictures here" said Kurama

Kagome snapped back into her senses when she felt a faint energy nearby. Something she knew she had felt before. Her eyes searched thoroughly around her just to notice a little girl with shoulder-length hair not far from her. 'What's the meaning of this?'

'**I wanted you to meet her before you go'** her voice spoke within her thoughts

With that she unconsciously felt her right hand reaching for her lower abdomen once again as though letting her know the same place that cradled that soft light she once held inside her.

'That little girl…' shock filled her eyes as she stared at where her hand landed, her whole body quivered

'…is she?" her voice trembled, she couldn't believe it.

She felt her whole body going into a catatonic state.

'Or am I just seeing things again…'

She stood and tried reaching out for the girl but the moment she got close, the girl began to run away without even turning her back at her

"Wait!" Kagome called out "Come back" but the girl paid no heed and still continued running

"Please don't go" Kagome insisted as she followed the girl until she disappeared into the fog much to Kagome's dismay

She stared around her, looking for any signs of life around her but her attention was caught on a fluttering sound nearby

There she saw a bird hovering around the snowy grounds from where the girl took off

Curiously she went towards it

Her mind then started to cloud one again and before she knew it, her memories emerged once more before her.

**She stood in solitude before the sacred tree watching as the autumn leaves fall helplessly on the ground, silently admiring the changes for the dawning of winter.**

**That same memory bothered her once more, the same memory where those strong, warm arms used to wrap around her fragile form. She took a deep sigh and cleared her head once again**

'**I guess winter would be much colder than I thought…' She slowly raised her spirit energy at the same time gradually lifting up her barrier 'But you always tell me to lift my barrier whenever you're not with me…You know I can't lift this barrier forever…'**

**The leaves that scatter around as the gentle wind blows them away caught her attention**

'**Those leaves…They finally learned to let go after a long time of holding on…' **

**Tears began to stain her face once more**

'**Will I ever learn to do so?' so heavy the burden she carries she didn't notice her sobs are becoming more audible.**

"**Mama" a voice of a child echoed between her ears, interrupting her trail of thought. **

**She quickly wiped her tears away and turned towards the source of the voice.**

**Before her eyes stood a little girl with a face she could barely make out as if her eyes were hiding it from her**

"_Her face….why can't I see her face clearly?' _she could feel her frustrations rising

"**I made this for you" she said childishly giving her a paper with figures drawn in different crayons.**

'Why?' she thought 'Please…just let me see her face…'

"**It looks perfect" Kagome replied happily as she stared at it. "You did a great job, sweetie. Mama loves it very much" she added**

"**I used all colors because I don't know which one mama like" the little girl happily said but she stopped and stared at her for a while, as though something had caught her attention.**

**Finally, her vision granted her an opportunity to see the girl's face.**

**Her short dark hair is held back neatly with a headband. Her chubby little cheeks had a tint of redness in them despite of her pale skin. **

'**She's…that little girl…my little girl' her thoughts screamed at her, the same girl running around the sacred tree, the same little girl she can barely make out **

**She couldn't believe what her eyes just told her. A feeling of rapture suddenly filled her. It was a feeling like no other, something she knew she once had before.**

**She felt her hands lifting itself so as to run her hands on the girl's soft, dark hair **

**Her ruby eyes gleamed, Kagome almost yelped at the sight**

'**Those eyes…' she thought, feeling her soul freezing from her body. Was it just another illusion or was she just missing those red eyes that used to haunt her?**

"**Mama?" she spoke, curiosity filled her eyes**

"**Yes baby?" she said in a voice like silk**

"**Why you always come here?" she wondered, her bright red eyes gleaming in curiosity**

"**Because mama finds it relaxing here" she replied in a smile then she remembered him once again, the same question he once asked and it only crippled her more.**

"**How come?"**

"**You see, when mama had a lot of things in her mind this place lightens it up"**

**The little girl's eye widened in surprise**

"**Things? How did they fit in your mind?" she blinked a couple of times**

"**Sometimes when you think too much, they just do"**

"**Are they heavy?"**

**She chuckled at the little girl's statement**

"**Some of them" **

"**Is mama having a hard time?"**

"**A little"**

"**I thought this place lightens mama's mind, why are they still there? Can't mama get rid all of them?"**

**Silence suddenly filled her, like words seemed to drift away from her**

"**I wish I could…" her eyes started to glisten. Thoughts about Hiei started to flood her, she wanted to see him once again, she wanted to feel him on her arms, she wanted to take everything back 'Hiei…till now…you're still in my head…Why does it have to be like this?'**

"**I wish I could." a tear fell from her eye**

"**Mama, why cry?" she asked "Does it hurt when you get rid of things in your mind? Maybe I could help" **

"**Hikari-chan…" she pulled the little girl in her arms "You don't have to…Mama can handle this…"**

Then she realized, she was back to where she was, back to the same nightmare she had been hoping to end soon.

"Hikari...Such a precious little girl..."

There she was, still alone, on that same place she used to spend her time, in front of the sacred tree that had always pushed her worries away.

'Is this my punishment?" she placed a hand on her forehead, closing her eyes, inviting darkness to calm her

"Am I being punished already?"

**Jaganshing**: Whew! Chapter finished! Finally I got this published. Thank you wifi connection! Again, sorry for the super duper long updates. I'm supposed to publish 2 chapters yet Chapter 25 still needs a little improvement...More chapters to come! ^_^ stay tuned!


	25. Chapter 25

_**Forlorn Labyrinth**_

_**Chapter XXV**_

_**IY/YYH Crossover**_

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it ^_^ **_

_As he rushed towards the malevolent force, a threatening, powerful energy sent a chill all over his spine. _

'_That power… 'His mind called out to him_

_That unwavering power that could rip its preys apart just a feel of it, he wanted it, he had always dreamt of such power_

_He felt like a moth drawn to a candle's flame, temptation building up and pulling him closer, awaiting for him succumbing to his demise. It is there aiming to destroy him and the closer he neared the faster his anticipation built of what lies ahead similar to the day that he summoned and subdued the untamable dragon of darkness within him, that same memory that bore the scar of his triumph on his right bandaged arm. _

_He felt his mind beginning to lose its grip as he lowered his demon energy so as to welcome that said energy leaving him completely defenseless. He felt his sword slipping from his fingertips as his body started to grow numb from complete bliss. _

_He was able to harness the dragon's power, would it hurt to do it once again?_

'_What am I thinking?! This power...is nothing but a prop to lure me…yet why is it so enticing?' chanted his mind yet all of a sudden he felt a slight tug from within. It was a faint energy forcing him to withdraw from his attempt to subdue the unknown beast. As he traced its source it led him to the little girl he held. _

_Seeing the energy's pattern, he knew right away what it was_

'_A barrier…' he thought. _

_"It's pushing me away...' he tried forcing his way against the barrier yet to no avail, it seem to match the pulling force of that strong energy he longed to have. _

_Power or his little girl? His mind chanted him the options that lay before him. _

Koenma just closed his eyes and remained silent while Sota sat before the three other boys with anxiety holding him captive. His shoulders tensed, his eyes overflowing with grief mingled with the floor. His hand shook unable to hold the teacup straight.

Kuwabara noticed the behavior and tried calling his attention.

"You seem distracted, are you sure you want to discuss this thing now? I mean we could call it a day if you want" said Kuwabara which only received a glare from Yusuke

"What? Just look at him"

"Great suggestion Kuwabara, now why don't we just leave and come back again some other time when IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE!" Yusuke spoke, sarcasm filled his voice

"You don't have to rush it Urameshi!" the tall man retorted

"Enough! This nonsense argument won't lead us anywhere!" Koenma interrupted

Yusuke and Kuwabara fell silent after exchanging glares

"Sota, you mentioned we have a matter to discuss" Kurama gave out a word to call his attention

"Oh, right…" he said calmly, his eyes could hint a growing tension in the situation

"So that kid…Koenma said it's Kagome's, right?" Yusuke spoke

"Yes, she named her Hikari. Sis used to say that she was born from a wish...a wish from the only star that shone all over demon world...I never understood what she meant but because of that, she was able to get through" Sota took a sip from his cup

"Even I don't get what that means" Kuwabara scratched the back of his head

"She could be pertaining to the kid's dad. Pacifier breath and fox boy knew and they're keeping their mouths shut. And he even mentioned that he's one of us and none of these guys are raising their hands. I know I have nothing to do with this I mean we're friends but not in an intimate kind of way" Yusuke wondered

"Could we just quit the suspense and just tell us who that is?" Kuwabara impatiently said

"You've seen Hikari, right? None of her features remind you of someone? Sota asked

"Besides Kagome? No" Yusuke prompted

"Those distinctive crimson eyes...I think I've seen them before" Kuwabara recalled

"I see, those eyes stood out the most. Sis loved those eyes and so does our mom..."

"Crimson eyes?" Yusuke stifled a laugh "It's not like Three eyes had anything to do with this, he hated the girl for Kami's sake!"

"Speaking of Hiei…" Kuwabara wondered "He can't even look at the girl straight in the eye so how did he suddenly got involved in this Urameshi?"

"What part of 'one of you left something behind' don't you get? he's part of the group, he could be involved and I haven't seen him since this toddler sent us home from that mission, any ideas Kurama?"

"I'm not his keeper" Kurama stated

"No telepathy thing at all?"

"None" were Kurama's only words as he crossed his arms and took a deep breath

"I'm sure you know something Koenma"

"I'm not keeping Hiei under surveillance anymore" Koenma said straight

"Well if Hiei and Kagome **did **hook up the world might be ending or something" Yusuke added as he and Kuwabara chorused in laughter

Then they realize that they're the only ones who were laughing

"Come on you guys, yeah the joke seem pretty bad but at least laugh a little. This is Hiei we're talking about…Hiei hooking with…" his voice trailed seeing the others not being amused at all

"Guys?" Yusuke looked at Koenma then his eyes went to Kurama and Sota. All three seem to carry a burden so great that they can't seem to state into words.

"Don't tell me it IS Hiei…" Yusuke felt his blood drying up

The three nodded in reply leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara dumbfounded

"Can't you see the resemblance? Her eyes alone are screaming out his name" Kurama stated

"What? How?" Yusuke still can't believe what he just heard

"Hiei?!" Kuwabara could feel the world crushing him "How did it happened, I don't want to know but…Kagome's choice in men…I could say she needs to work on it"

"It doesn't matter...He loved my sister...and she's happy" Sota replied

"I just can't believe it…I sure am going to kick Hiei's ass when I see him..." Yusuke mumbled "Wherever he is! He should at least know about this! or else I'll drag him here myself when I see him"

"Urameshi, I think we need to take this seriously" whispered Kuwabara as he pointed at Sota

Yusuke cleared his throat then he looked at Sota

"I'm sorry kid, I guess we just got a little distracted...please, go on"

"You know what happened to my sister, right?" Sota's lip trembled

Koenma snapped his eyes open and munched nervously at his pacifier as though anxious about something

Kurama didn't say a word

"I was hoping you could answer that. Not a single word came from her before we left for this toddler's mission to hell and now here we are three years later finding out that she had a child with Hiei and it's dying and this grown up toddler didn't even mention this at all until now! I mean she's our friend! A part of our team! Anything that happens to her matters to us too, you know. " Kuwabara stated, disappointment filled his eyes as he recalled the past

"Yeah, you never mentioned anything at all Koenma" Yusuke frowned

Koenma didn't say a word

"Oh, so you're just going to suck on your pacifier out of this? It's not helping you know!" Yusuke gritted his teeth until Sota interrupted

"Sis has endured pain for too long, she had risked everything and took it all wholeheartedly with no regrets…she fought for it…" Sota paused as his mind began to bother him once again "The day she had Hikari, all of those pains were rewarded and I was able to see her smile again… but when she had that talk with Koenma…her smile vanished….she had always locked herself in her room…"

"Wait, what talk?" Yusuke glared at Koenma "Speak up or I'll point my finger at you and send you back to Spirit world myself!" his temper rose, his finger glowed

"Knowing that Hikari is a hybrid of conflicting energies, my father asked me to convince the Higurashi family to bring her to the spirit world…" Koenma finally spoke while maintaining his composure

"I knew he had something to do with this! As if bringing her to the spirit world would do so much help. What's he going to do? Imprison a poor innocent child because her parents violated the rules?" Kuwabara said angrily

"We're not—" Koenma was cut off

"Call it anything you want but I suggest you tell King Enma to keep his hands out of this! Just let the child live while she still can…with her family…"

"Kuwabara has a point. Her life form is slowly diminishing, her demon energy is weaker compared to our last visit…." Kurama's voice trailed when he saw the worried look on Sota's face

"Does that….explain her fainting episodes?" the boy nervously asked, his eyes shifting from Koenma to Kuwabara.

"Fainting episodes?" Yusuke asked

"We took her to different hospitals many times yet the doctors found nothing wrong. All the tests came out normal" Sota's brows furrowed "They just told us to let her rest…" he clenched his fists

"And that's what we did…Let her rest…She's a child! She's supposed to be out there playing!" tears started to build up on his eyes

"Do you know how hard it is to tuck her into bed every night worrying that she may not wake up again in the morning? And how innocently she asks me 'Why can't I go outside anymore?' how am I supposed to tell her she's…she's…" he stopped and looked away, wiping the tears from his eyes

Koenma just stared at the boy with apprehension in his eyes

"How long has she been having those?" Yusuke asked

"Just a week ago"

"Does Kagome know about this?" Kuwabara added a question

Sota didn't answer, instead, he bent his head towards the floor and begged

"Please, don't let them take her away...I beg you..."

"I'm trying my best Sota…you know my father…he'll do anything to get things done so I asked Yusuke and the others for help…"

"You didn't answer my question, does Kagome know?" Kuwabara asked again

"Sis doesn't know about that…I asked Koenma to keep it a secret…."

"By the way. you said she locks herself in her room but I can't find a single trace of her energy. With my spiritual awareness I would still be able to feel it even when she's hiding it…are you certain she's here?"

Sota almost choked on his words as his eyes went to Koenma which only gave a nod.

"What else are you still hiding from us?" Yusuke eyed the three

"Sis is…."

Sota's words were cut off when they heard a loud thump from the other room followed by a shriek of a cat.

He immediately ran towards the other room followed by the others just to see Hikari lying on the floor with Buyo on her side, gently pouncing her head

He took the little girl in his arms and tried shaking her gently

"Hikari, wake up, Sota ji-chan is here" he spoke but she didn't respond . Her breathing was shallow as though she just fell asleep.

"She fainted" said Sota

"I guess teaching her to control her demon energy is not helping…. Perhaps I could make a concoction to slow down the purification process instead…it would also buy us more time." said Kurama

Sota just nodded in reply as he gently stroked her head

_Hiei, despite of the barrier preventing him from moving ahead, continued to fight it just to reach that energy._

'_Power or your little gir?' His mind chanted, leaving him torn for he wants it both._

_The moment he took another step, he felt another tug, this time he saw the little girl's tiny hand grasping at his cloak. His eyes widened at the sight. _

"_Sota ji-chan?" she spoke as she opened her eyes just to see crimson ones identical to hers starting back at her. _

"_Mister?" she spoke, recognizing him from their previous meeting "_

**Jaganshing**: Chapter done! Thanks for the follows and reviews! ^_^ I luv you guys!

Fact: Sota ji-chan means Uncle Sota. When we say uncle in Japanese we call them Oji-san, in colloquial some would just say ji-chan, or Oji-chan. It bores a similarity to grandfather (Ojiisan) or in colloquial some would just say ji-ji or ojii-chan. Be careful not to confuse these two ^^


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. This was supposed to be a contest entry for The Deadliestsin but I failed to finish it on time due to my licensure examination. I guess I'll just post this story here. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it ^_^**

_Two identical red orbs stared at his own as if he were looking at a mirror. He saw gentleness and curiosity within them, a spitting image of her mother's stare, a stare he had always grew fond of. Ironic as it may seem for she had his eyes that resent the world yet a stare that could melt even the coldest heart._

_He was about to say something when a blast of bright light emitted from the little girl's body_

_His eyes stung, he stopped on his tracks, unable to move any further due to the pulling and stinging sensation inflicted by the energy as though he was entrapped in a web yet he maintained his grip so as not to drop her._

_He could hear her soft whimpering as she tries to control her energy outburst then he noticed the type of energy she is releasing._

''_It's that same energy I felt…That unstable holy energy' he recalled then something toggled his mind 'Purification purifies any tainted energy within its vicinity…' his eyes widened 'Just a trace of my energy triggers it' then he kept his demon energy as dormant as possible to avoid being purified yet her energy still scattered like frenzy, unable to maintain its stability._

_Something else is making it trigger and it's not him nor the energy he once followed for it is already disintegrating, it was something nearby._

_He tried sensing the energy's source yet was befuddled when it led him to the little girl in his arms._

_Shock filled him when he felt her demon energy spiking in the midst of purification._

'_Releasing two opposing energies at once?! She's out of her mind!' he panicked at the thought, thinking that doing so would most likely kill her in the process similar to him releasing the dragon for the first time, using his right arm as its bait to lure it. This girl on the other hand is unconsciously using her own demon energy as bait to release her holy energy._

_He wanted to knock some sense out of her yet given the situation he was unable to do so leaving him no other choice but to take a risk and infiltrate her barrier. Doing so would require him to use a portion of his demon energy._

_Although, he had done it many times to Kagome, his little girl's pattern was different from hers which made it difficult for him to grasp the barrier's source. A slight mistake could either lure the holy energy directly at him or be seen as a threat thus his infiltration would be futile._

_Taking a deep breath he searched for the barrier's source until he recognized a stable channel of energy. From there, he tried to break through it._

'_Control it' he attempted to yell in his mind, hoping to get past through her barrier_

'_I can't' her thoughts spoke, trying to reach out for him_

_He felt a gasp came from him when he realized that the attempt to reach her succeeded. As their minds connected with ease, he could feel her form struggling to compete with the holy energy in order not to destroy herself._

'_This is your energy, only you can control it, if you don't, we'll both disappear!'_

_Upon hearing that her grip tightened as she hid her face on his chest, her breathing laboured as if bearing something painful._

'_I'm trying, I don't want to disappear!'_

'_Don't try it, do it' still his persuasion persists_

'_I don't know how'_

'_Pretend I'm an evil monster and you're trying to hide from me'_

'_No you're not!'_

'_I AM, NOW HIDE!'_

_Upon hearing his threats her demon energy gradually subsided so as the strong, unstable holy energy until he finally felt the freedom to move._

_His eyes then went to the little girl who is now panting for air, her eyes shut tight and he noticed her fragile form trembling._

_He was at loss for words once again, he didn't know what to say or what to do, yet something in him felt that he needed to, even just a few._

"_You did well…" words finally came out as his knees weakened until it met the earth's soft ground, yet his arms still carried her small form._

'_Remarkable energy, yet requires full concentration to be able to distinguish her own demon energy from others, otherwise, she'll kill herself along with it' his mind could still feel the aftershock of that untamed energy._

_It reminded him when he tried to tame the dragon of darkness, how to tame the beast and merging himself with it without killing himself was a huge gamble. Still, how this girl managed to stay alive after being tormented by her own energy at a very young age is still a big surprise for him. This little girl is as stubborn as both he and Kagome combined, she was indeed their child._

_Her frail gaze met his fierce one, her hunger for air finally met its end_

"_I did it" she said in a smile_

_He just nodded in reply_

"_Light make bad shadows go away but light hurts when come out" she winced at the thought_

'_Of course it will hurt, you're purifying yourself' he thought to himself, thinking that stating it into words won't make any sense._

'_She's far too young to understand'_

"_Did light hurt mister too?" she asked with innocence within her voice_

"_No" he prompted without a tint of emotion in them; his eyes remained fixated on her "But it could make us both disappear" he added_

"_I'm sowy I not do it again…" she said as she pulled herself away from his arms and stood on the ground, sadly drooping her head to stare at her feet_

_He didn't say a word, he just knelt there, replenishing his strength, slowly releasing his demon energy to aid his recovery._

_"Why mister here?" she asked all of a sudden_

_Once again he was left craving for words, not only because of their unexpected encounter, but also the thought of not revealing his identity now that he had the chance._

_He wanted to tell her, but something in him couldn't state it into words._

"_Did you come to take out bad shadows?" she asked once again_

_Seeing the infinity of her questions, he finally found the words. Why was she here, he wanted to know._

"_Don't mind how I got here, You, you're not supposed to be here, this isn't a playground" he angrily remarked "Why are you here? Who brought you here?" seeing her suffering the same fate he did enraged him, why her, why involve her into this?_

_Silenced filled her, then her eyes glistened. She raised her ungloved hand and took her thumb into her mouth._

"_Answer me, why are you here?" he wanted answers, his enraged mind is starting to take over him._

Sota carried the unconscious little girl, brought her into the living room and laid her on the couch.

"She won't be waking up for an hour or two" he said as he faced Yusuke and Kuwabara who are still in shock after what happened then he heard the sliding door opened just to see three women entering in haste. One had long, blue hair tied up in a ponytail, the other had brown shoulder length hair while the third one had long mint-green braided hair tied in the back with a red ribbon

"Oh dear, not again" said the blue-haired one as her eyes went to the little girl lying in the sofa.

"You're late Botan" said Koenma sternly, his eyes staring daggers at her.

"Sorry for being late Lord Koenma, it took us time to realize that we're going in a wrong direction" Botan explained as she laughed uneasily.

Kuwabara was about to say a word until he was cut off when he saw the mint green haired girl "Oh, Yukina, so you came with Botan as well" his sudden shift of attention caused everyone to roll their eyes at him. "What brings you three here?" he wondered

"Wait, wait, don't tell me you three knew about this too?!" Yusuke angrily blurted out

"Honestly speaking, we do" said the brown haired girl, her eyes met the floor, unable to look at the enraged spirit detective.

Yusuke stood and went towards the brown haired girl, grabbed her by the arm and took her outside "Excuse us for a minute!" he yelled as he went on

Outside the temple, Yusuke walked a few steps away from the girl before he gave up a word so as to spare her from his rage.

"What else do I have to know?" he asked, his hand forming into a fist

"Yusuke…I…I'm sorry" was her only reply

" I've had enough surprises for one day! I just want an explanation" he gritted his teeth "You realize how much problem this little secret has caused? You see that poor little girl in there fighting for her life?" he finally turned and faced her.

"What if it's us Keiko? What if our child is dying because of our mistake? Could we even forgive ourselves?" the spirit detective winced at the thought.

Keiko was left unspoken, she didn't like what he said, yet somehow realized the probability for he is half demon himself, and she is full human.

"I...we...promised Kagome not to tell anyone until it's the right time" she spoke with calmness in her voice, still unable to look at him

" So she just annonced that she had a bun in the oven and told you guys to zip it?" he wondered

"Actually, it was Yukina who found out that she's carrying a child a few months before you were assigned to that case you spoke of…" she recalled

**Author's notes:**

**Jaganshing: I'm back! woohoo! Tadaima! Greetings from Japan ^_^ long update and I'm very sorry about that ^_^ T just wanted to thank everyone for reading and following the story, you guys rock! ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Forlorn Labyrinth_**

**_Chapter XXVII_**

**_IY/YYH Crossover_**

The sound of a fluttering bird once again met her ears. Kagome gently stretched out a hand so as to welcome it towards her.

'I can't take this anymore…I want my memories back, I want my life back…. I want to see them once again' she screamed at her thoughts.

The bird then landed in her hand.

"If only I had wings just like you" she spoke as she stared at the bird calmly "Deprived of memories, left alone to suffer for whatever I did….Will I ever taste freedom once again? Hiei…Hikari…"

A flash of memory where a little girl gently picking up a bird and covering it with her glove suddenly stroked her mind

'It will wake up soon' a voice echoed inside her thoughts 'wake up soon'

She immediately snapped into her senses which sent the bird flying away from her.

She stood and followed the bird yet something has caught her attention, she felt a strong energy nearby.

Curiosity filled her as it felt like it's leading her into someplace that she knew she had to go, tempting her to follow its trail, disregarding the dangers that could be lurking within.

'What's that?' her curiosity is starting to peak in as she stood and allowed herself to be drawn to it until it led her to someplace familiar. It was an old wooden well house with doors sealed by some sort of paper talisman emitting a strong surge of pulsating energy as she grew near.

'This place….looked so familiar' she thought as her eyes went to the paper that sealed the door.

As she attempted to touch it a pink glow emitted from her hand

Her mouth slightly gaped at the sight then she tightly sealed her lids as the light grew brighter.

As she opened her eyes she was surprised that the talisman detached from the door's surface and burned instantly until there's nothing left.

Shock filled her eyes as she stared at her own hand in horror

'What in the world was that?' her thoughts spoke then she remembered that Hiei referred her as 'priestess' in one of her memories. 'So I am a priestess like he said…'

The doors ajar, beckoning her to enter.

Taking a step inside, she saw a large, old wooden well devoid of water. Feeling the urge to jump into the well, she stood at the edge and allowed herself to fall freely inside it. The well then started to emit a bright, blinding light.

Her body grew numb as she slowly felt herself being lifted gently in the air as the light swallowed her form, in an instant, her mind became flooded with the lost memories that she once craved.

Her eyes shut tight, she could feel her emotions skyrocketing, waxing and waning from all of the memories she never knew she had all along.

**"From now on your name is Kagome. Ka-go-me" a voice of a gentle woman spoke and it felt music in her ears. Then an image of a woman with short, dark hair carrying a gentle and loving expression flashed into her mind.**

"Mom…"she called out, her voice trembled

**"Hey sis, grandpa wants us to have these" a teenage boy wearing a school uniform called out to her with a worried look drawn all over his face as he carried two amulets that ward off traffic accidents.**

"My younger brother, Sota…" she almost said in a whisper

**"Kagome, with these things, no demon would dare to go near you" said an old man who wore traditional clothes that priests wore.**

"Grandpa…." Her memories came without hesitation and she could feel herself drowning in it.

**"Bring that sacred jewel to me!" screamed a colossal, grotesque centipede-like demon as it held her body, its tongue slithering on her face.**

**"No, Disgusting!" she yelled, pushing the demon's face with her palm that emitted a bright light which sent the demon away.**

"The sacred jewel…I remember it now…"

Her memories returning one after another, little by little she could feel life flowing within her veins as though she was being reborn once again.

_"_**Inuyasha, Sit!" her voice spoke in her mind as an image of a young demon with dog-like ears above his head and long white locks stared at her with a conceited smile before ending up with his face flat on the ground.**

Every ache in her heart

**"I get it! It's all about me looking like Kikyo! That's it, isn't it? That's why you can't look at me" **

…every happiness she felt

** "Just shut up and let me protect you!" said the young demon as he took out his weapon while giving her an irritated look.**

The love she used to have with that demon before, had always remained in her heart and will always be.

**"Sango…"said a young man wearing purple robes with his hand gently caressing the buttocks of a young woman with brown hair wearing a black skin-tight jump suit.**

**"You have 2 seconds to remove your hand Miroku!" the young woman retorted angrily **Her allies that never left her side

**"Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean to me" said a small fox demon with a small stature, auburn hair, green eyes, and a fluffy tail.**

**"Leave Shippou alone Inuyasha!" she said angrily**

She couldn't help but smile

The feudal era, the sacred jewel, their various adventures, she could feel tears of joy trying to pour out from her tight lids.

Then she met Koenma, the spirit world prince who took interest of her abilities as a priestess

**"With your abilities Miss Higurashi, you might be able to help us solve a couple of cases which have been kept in the vault for thousands of years" said a brown haired young man with a pacifier resting in his mouth.**

Yusuke, a self-assured spirit detective who is always out for a fight

**Yusuke stared at her with an uneasy look then to the spirit world prince**

**"A girl?! Koenma, you can't be serious?!" **

**"Now wait a second, just because I'm a girl that doesn't mean I would only become your damsel in distress" she snapped back**

…yet still, behind that self-assured attitude, he had that soft side for those that mattered to him

**She took a deep breath and was about to take a step when she felt a hand on her shoulder**

**"Hey, you be careful out there, okay?" the reassurance of the detective's words somehow lifted up her spirit **

Kuwabara, tough, talkative and most of the time unintentionally brings humour into the battlefield regardless of the impending danger.

**"Heh, I'll show these fools how to really fight a demon" Kuwabara prepared his stance as he eagerly waits for the demon that aimlessly charged at him.**

**He was about to meet his attacker with a slash of his spirit sword when the demon opened its wide mouth and let out a suffocating breath all over his face then it disappeared in front of him.**

**His eyes widened and all of a sudden fell on his knees, nauseated which caused Yusuke to burst a laughing fit while Hiei, Kagome and Kurama stood with bewildered eyes.**

**"How? Smell their 'minty' fresh breath and breathe them in along with it?" said Yusuke as he snickered**

**"Shut up Urameshi!" he said angrily **

…yet possesses an unwavering determination to protect his friends and loved ones

**"I don't care how strong that demon is, as long as my friends are in danger, I'm willing to risk my life just to save their asses out of trouble!"**

Kurama, a fox demon known for his intelligence and outstanding tactics in the battlefield

** "Ms. Kagome, always remember that no matter how tough your enemy looks in the exterior, there is always a weakness within"**

…and a friend who will never leave your side, no matter what the circumstances are

**"You could torture me all you want, I would never betray my comrades" said Kurama as a relentless strong demon gave him a sharp blow on his stomach sending him to the ground.**

And Hiei, a stubborn, aloof and elusive demon who rarely spoke a word unless insulting or threatening someone.

**"Grip that bow too loose and you won't last in the field!" said the short-tempered demon pertaining to her weapon-handling as he stood behind her, killing every demon that attempted to go near them "Do you even know how to use that thing?" he added**

**"Of course I do!" she snapped back**

**Another demon attempted to strike at her but was then sliced into pieces before she could even aim at it.**

**"Too slow" he remarked **

**"That's enough Hiei or else I would be forced to aim at you instead!" she was starting to lose her patience from all the insults she had been hearing from him.**

**"Hn, try me" was all his reply as he smirked at her which only pulled her nerve**

The demon she had always loved to hate.

And yet, she never thought a memory of him, was the one she had treasured the most.

**After a long trek in those dark, dangerous woods she could feel her legs giving up on her **

**"Hiei, can we rest for a while?" she pleaded, as she gently rubbed her aching calf. **

**He just stared at her with nothing in his eyes then he grabbed her hand and with his gifted speed he took her some place where demons less likely lurk.**

**"This is the safest place I know…lift up your barrier" he commanded, she just nodded in reply as she gradually lifted it around them, concealing them from the dangers that might be lurking around despite being labelled as 'safe'. **

**Sensing Kagome's barrier around them he distanced himself away from her, sat down and closed his eyes for a short slumber. **

**His presence lingered. At the corner of her eye she could see his sleeping form. **

**He slept peacefully lulled by the forest's serene lullaby **

**Why can't she do the same? She wondered**

**Yet despite his slumbering form she could still feel his demon energy fluctuating as though serving as his guard during his time of passivity.**

**It somehow amazed her that even in his sleep he never lets his guard down.**

**'Even when he's asleep it seems like he's still in a battlefield.' she thought, peering at his sleeping form 'If I throw a rock at him, would he be able to dodge it?' she chuckled inside her, amused at the thought**

'Why can't time stop like this every time?'

**Seeing the calmness on his form surfaced his concealed innocence leading her into a smile.**

** Although her feelings with the said demon is starting to grow stronger than before, recently he seems to distance himself more than usual and she finds it rather strange and the only times they could be together is when they are assigned to split into groups and she was paired with him.**

**She had always looked forward to those moments but yet again, was only left in disappointment whenever he treats her like she didn't even existed.**

"Why do I need to go back to this empty world when I can see more here?"

**"Something on your mind?" he asked all of a sudden with his eyes closed, breaking her trail of thought**

** "Um…uh…m-my mind?" she stuttered, feeling her chest skipping a beat when she heard his voice **

**'And here I am…caught…now how would I get away with this?'**

**She frantically stared around her "It's just…I can't sleep and it's quite cold in here, don't you think so?"**

**He opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her**

**"So the intent staring explains it then? If that's your way of asking me to gather firewood for you then I'll tell you frankly, it doesn't work. Go get it yourself…besides, the cold doesn't bother me…"**

**Her pale face soon turned red**

'Back where we used to point out our differences'

**"What are you talking about?! You're so full of yourself! I wasn't staring at you, you know, and asking you to do that would be the last thing I'll do!"**

**"Good" he remarked**

'…not realizing it's something we have in common…'

**She took a deep breath to calm herself, easing herself before she starts losing her temper again**

'They say moments like this can only happen once in your life and these moments go before you even realize it'

**She held herself tightly so as to preserve her remaining warmth from that blistering cold breeze, feeling the comfort she sought. But to no avail, it was becoming unbearable. To make matters worse, the ghastly sound of the wind and the silent screams of demons being slain somewhere whispered in her ears. Her heart raced, she could feel fear little by little penetrating her calm mind.**

'We're only given a freedom to choose whether we would keep it or not. Once they pass, we can only go back to those we kept, live as if we're in it once again and left to wonder for those we threw away, wondering what could've happened if we kept them. '

**"Hiei?"**

**"What?"**

**"Are you sure this place is safe?" **

** "I can't guarantee safety" he prompted**

**"I see…can I ask a favour?" she said in a faint voice**

**"Whether I allow it or not depends on the degree priestess…I'm warning you ahead to save you from disappointment" his face devoid of emotions as he stared at her at corner of his eye.**

**"Could you scoot a little beside me?" she shyly said without looking**

'Have I thrown more than what I could've kept?'

** His eyes widened but he immediately looked away to conceal his bewilderment, his unfamiliarity in the situation left him in search for words**

'I didn't ask for anything else, I only wanted you to be with me. Where are you now?'

** "Just a little…if you're not comfortable with it…" she added**

**"Scared? You won't have to worry about demons attacking you with that power of yours" he said in a matter-of-fact tone **

**"It's not that..."**

** "Tch, you belittle yourself too much priestess." fierce crimson eyes with a hint of trepidation pierced right through her. Such expression that only a few were given a chance to see, she never expected those eyes would show itself for her**

**She was left craving for words, she just stared on the ground in defeat. **

**Seeing her form losing once again from the battle between her thoughts, he decided to set the matter aside**

**"You have the worst habit of battling against your thoughts, it's annoying" he attempted to stand out of annoyance but was halted when she spoke**

**"Wait" she called out. She sighed deeply until she felt the urge to break that layer of secrecy she seem to withhold from him **

**"I'm not asking for anything else...please Hiei...I know you've been avoiding me for these past few weeks but please, not now..." **

** "Hn, what's with this cowardice all of a sudden priestess?" **

** "You told me yourself how dreadful this place is and-"**

**"Just state your point" he prompted**

**"I…" she stopped for a moment and looked away from his gaze, no matter how she tried, words never came out as if destiny is forbidding her to say it. **

**Seeing his queries remained unanswered he finally gave in, he moved closer and all of a sudden, she felt the cold slowly dispersing as he neared.**

** "Is this close enough?" he sat beside her, she turned and faced him with shock lingering in her eyes, she wasn't expecting him to agree. Yet still, it made her sigh in relief.**

**Their eyes met, clashing down at one another, desperately trying to penetrate each other's thoughts.**

**"You bother me, Kagome…" his deep, calm voice said. With the mention of her name, she felt her whole blood drying up, her heart raced even more. Rarely does he call her name and this time, he just did and he did it without hesitation. **

**"What do you fear?" he added, his crimson eyes crashed into her blue ones "You wield the highest form of spiritual energy, carried a sacred jewel that every demon would kill to have, defeated a powerful demon the feudal era feared the most… Now tell me, what is there to fear?"**

**"The thought of you not being here with me…"**

**Jaganshing: Again, the busy author has found time to update ^_^ Hope you like this one. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XXVIII**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it. ^_^**_

She could feel her life little by little being knitted together once again by the magical hands of fate as though being reborn once again. Warmth enveloped her once fragile body. As her body and soul begin to grow strong, her mind still struggled to be in complete balance.

Tears of intermingling joy and sorrow fell from her eyes as her once lost memories continuously saturate her parched mind.

**It's been three hours and the boys are still nowhere in sight.**

**"What could be taking them!?" a brown haired girl exclaimed angrily as she impatiently sat on a bench**

'Keiko' Yusuke's childhood friend as well as the person he cared for dearly.

**"Maybe they went somewhere to get a drink or something" said a tall, brown haired girl as she lights a cigarette**

'Shizuru…' Kuwabara's elder sister, that somehow makes her wonder who's stronger, she or him?

**"Oh Keiko, you know sometimes I begin to wonder if those boys also have makeover rituals just like us" uttered the blue haired girl in annoyance**

'Botan, the cheerful and always dependable reaper and detective assistant' she chuckled at the thought

**"Makeover rituals?" said the small stature girl with mint green hair with confusion drawn all over her face**

'Yukina' an ice maiden that she finds adorable and sweet

Then all of a sudden, a surge of familiar yet soothing energy brushed through her skin

"This energy…" bewildered at what she just felt

**He raised his demon energy so as to keep them warm, surrounding the both of them. Sensing that his energy has stabilized he was taken aback when he saw her bewildered gaze.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked, his expressionless gaze met her confused one.**

**She felt a strange combination of burning and freezing energy surrounding them as though fire and ice had merged into one, two opposing elements yet coexisting together. A combination she knew she had felt before.**

**Fire and ice were never a harmonious pair so as holy energy and demon energy, it was an irony that even she can't comprehend.**

**"It's calming…" she was almost going in a trance until she shook her head just to see him raising an eyebrow.**

**"Wait, I…I don't understand. Aren't you a demon who wields flames?" knowing that Hiei is an elemental demon and belongs to a race of fire demons.**

**Fire demons are known to wield demon energy of destruction, for they, by nature, are aggressive demons. Their aggression roots from the uncontrolled burning energy that flows within their veins. The stronger the demon energy they possess, the greater the desire for destruction as it is believed to be the most efficient way to alleviate the burning sensation for whenever a fire demon engages in combat, a portion of their demon energy is consumed. Ice demons almost share the same qualities as those of fire demons, an element made to destroy, the only difference is that healing counts as one of their special attributes. As fire is made to destroy, ice is made to counter it and restore.**

**Yet Hiei's demon energy both fell into those two categories which only made her assume that he may be a 'demon hybrid', an offspring born from a union of two different races: In his case, a fire demon and an ice demon, both demons with destructive elements yet on the contrary, the energy he is emitting had a comforting effect on her. It was dangerously comforting for something that is made to be destructive. It wasn't the same energy that burned demons into carcasses.**

**"I am. What's your point?" he answered straight**

**She faced him with a doubtful look all over her face.**

**"Are you aware that the demon energy you're emitting right now is different?" she was hesitant at first yet found the courage to ask.**

**"Define different" he didn't quite understood what she meant**

**"Most of the time your energy is destructive and intimidating like any fire demon's energy would be, but now, it feels like a combination of two opposing elements" she explained that somehow made him flinch**

**"It's in a calm state" he answered straight**

**"Even in your calm state you are always emitting that strong energy, right now, this is the first time I felt such calming aura coming from you. Come to think of it, I could've sworn I felt this kind of combination before… and that's the time when I first met Yukina" she gasped at the thought and stared at him, confusion never left her face "You and Yukina's energy pattern are somewhat identical…does that mean that you two are-"**

**"Enough with that nonsense talk!" he silenced her harshly before she could even continue.**

**"I'm sorry. I never meant to bring that up" guilt hovered in her eyes "And besides, even if you two 'are' related and you're the brother she's been searching for the whole time, it is not my place to tell your identity to her" she assured, thinking that doing so would somehow calm him down.**

'That's right...He never wanted his sister to know about his existence...'

**He didn't respond. She could sense uneasiness in him as he closed his eyes with a pint of annoyance in them.**

**"Don't want to talk about it, fine. Let's just set the matter aside….I never mentioned that and you never heard it, how's that sound?" she added but was surprised when he gave her an impressed look**

**"The fact that you were able to distinguish the similarities of the pattern of our demon energy accurately astounds me. It seems that the level of your spiritual awareness has somehow made that oaf's abilities inferior" once again he was back to his cold and insulting self and she was happy for that but she shook her head in disagreement "No, Kuwabara's spiritual awareness is much stronger compared to mine. It just so happens that we were inside my barrier when you released your demon energy which gave me the opportunity to observe its flow thoroughly…Still, beneath those roaring flames you often emit, I never thought it had calmness within…" disbelief smeared all over her face. The demon that relentlessly killed a thousand lives without remorse possessing such a peaceful and comforting energy was beyond belief.**

**He smirked at the sight of her doubtful yet weary eyes as the soothing energy leads her into a euphoric state then his gaze wandered away from hers. His eyes then went to his bandaged arm, the arm where he concealed the dragon of darkness.**

**"All this time, why have you concealed such comforting energy even in the absence of threats?" she wondered**

**"Survival…" he prompted, his eyes stared into space "This energy state is a perfect bait for a lot of demons...They are attracted to energies weaker than theirs. To survive, there's only one way and that is to pursue strength. All my life I'm in a constant battle for survival…from the day I was born I was thrown away from my homeland until a group of bandits found and raised me. As I grew older, this 'aggression' that flowed within my veins aided me in achieving my goal only to find out that it also began to cloud my judgment. I took pleasure in killing those who get in my way until the number of my enemies grew. Since then, the carnage never ended… There was never a time where I could just close my eyes without remaining vigilant…Gradually, I began to forget this calmness even existed…" his eyes closed "This aggression within me…it never ends…like a fire burning in a haystack devouring everything in its sight" his hands shook as he tightly clenched it in a fist.**

**She felt her chest began to ache, that cold, heartless demon who often showered her with insults, was currently in his vulnerable state. He was in an internal battle with his own past, the darkness he tried so hard to get out of, hoping a light could pierce right through it. How he lived his life in a constant struggle to keep himself alive, just the thought alone is crippling, tears started to well up her eyes yet she struggled to keep it within.**

**"I'm sorry…I never knew" she looked away to hide her face from him "Right now, this calming energy you are releasing, does that denote calmness?" she wondered**

**"No" his voice was calm yet she could feel bitterness in it**

**"Why release such energy when you could just manipulate it just like you used to?" she asked once again, what were his intentions, she wanted to know "To tell you the truth, aren't I a threat too? you just exposed your vulnerability to me, a priestess. You DO realize that doing so would endanger you as well"**

**Still, she was left with no response.**

**"Are you even listening?" she peered into his form only to be rewarded with a stabbing gaze**

**"It's necessary" he retorted, his body shook as he stared at her, uneasiness was drawn all over his face.**

**"For what?" she felt uneasiness devouring her seeing his peculiar behavior**

**"So it would be easier for you to kill me…" her tears started to well up even more**

**"What are you saying?!" her voice filled with trepidation called out to him angrily "Why in the world would I even have that kind of intention?!" the tears she tried so hard to withhold finally gave up and streamed down on her cheek.**

**"It's not a funny joke Hi—" she was cut off when he aggressively pushed her to the ground, nothing but resentment filled his crimson orbs that are now dark and petrifying as his hands reached out for her neck, strangling her, enjoying the sight of her slowly being deprived of air. She fought to break free but was only left in vain for his grip is stronger than she could imagine. Half lidded and distressed, she could hint a smirk lifting from the corner of his mouth but was left quivering in fear when she caught sight of his rage driven eyes, an ominous look that most demons received before being slashed into pieces by his sword.**

**His jagan glowed fierce, penetrating her mind with anguish thoughts and frightening images**

**"You wench!" he angrily yelled at her "What the f*** are you doing to me?!" sweat trickled down his forehead, his teeth gritting in frustration.**

**She had never seen him act with such rage before and it only frightened her even more when she felt her consciousness slowly blurring that if she let his aggression take over him, she would die right there by his hands, the hands that once slain a lot to protect her are now the hands that are trying to kill her.**

'What?! I d-don't understand…Why is Hiei trying to kill me?' she couldn't believe what her memories brought her.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Hiei, are you the culprit all along? Find out in the next chapter. Hello once again! ^^ I'm so glad I was able to update this chapter :D Strained my leg and I can't go back to school so I'm stuck at home XD Thank you so much especially to the people who had followed the story until now :D I love you all!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XXIX**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

**_Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it. _****^_^**

_Ghastly wails filled the air mingling with the cold breeze as darkness swallowed the field, leaving nothing except two figures that still radiates a faint energy of light within them._

_"I'll ask you again, why are you here?" Hiei lowered his voice seeing the frightened expression drawn all over his daughter's face, the daughter he never knew he had with eyes that mirrored his own._

_Still, the girl is more preoccupied with her fear as she continued to suck her thumb while her eyes remained on the ground. _

_His patience started to drain as he struggled to be as calm as possible for when his temper gets the better of him it will resolve nothing but give him another headache instead when she starts crying, a gesture he didn't find most pleasing._

_As much as he wanted to use his jagan eye to make things easier he could only use a portion of its energy such as infiltrating the mind of a weak and willing host. The moment his jagan eye bled for an unknown reason has somehow weakened its capabilities, it has left him partially blind from the threats and other malignant forces that are lurking miles away as well unless in close proximity, thus, anticipating an incoming attack would be a huge drawback for him. Even infiltrating his daughter's mind was a huge gamble he had to take with the danger of being purified judging from her unstable energy._

_All that was left in him now is his strong determination to find Kagome, his weakened demon energy and his blade. Was it a right choice when he chose to be there? Sometimes even he had to wonder for he could already feel himself slowly disintegrating into the darkness as well, merging with it until he becomes a part of it. _

_"Hikari" addressing her by her given name for the first time to call her attention felt odd in his lips for he was accustomed into addressing others by either a derogatory word, a title or nothing at all yet luck seems to smile at him when the girl ceased thumb sucking and shifted her attention to him, much to his surprise._

_He took the opportunity to grasp her ungloved hand then he took something from his pocket, the missing pair of her glove. _

_"This must be yours" he said, placing the glove on her tiny palm "I won't let those bad shadows get you, okay?" he remained expressionless yet his tone softened a bit "I'm…." he almost choked on his words thinking that revealing his identity to her would be a mistake "…one of the good guys"_

_As the cries of the undead grew stronger the same screeching noises that pierced his ears once again made its way towards them then he felt a surge of powerful energy heading towards them._

_He stood in front of his daughter and took out his sword to greet his assailant but was surprised when he felt thin strips of energy resembling a vine with thorns beginning to bind his limbs. _

_'What the?!' then he began to feel the thorns slowly penetrating his skin._

_The more he struggled, the more the vine-like energy tightened, he could feel its invisible thorns going deeper into his skin and fresh blood began to ooze out, staining his dark sleeves as he struggled to free himself, ignoring the pain, pulling his arms closer to him so as to cut the energy that held him but instead, he accidentally dropped his sword in the process._

_'Damn it! Now what?!' he ran out of options but pull his limbs towards him to release himself._

_Then he remembered his daughter's presence._

_He struggled to look behind him but was relieved when the little girl was safe and unharmed but the curious look on her face made him struggle even more._

_Bound by energy threads with thorns in them, it was a frightening sight that he never wanted her to see and the thought that she is there witnessing it was enough to enrage him._

_ 'So desperate to get my soul, are you?' thoughts that resent the old man filled him 'Not in front of a child, you heartless fool!' his mind screamed as he struggled once again only to be halted when he felt a malignant spirit encircling them._

_"Mister? Hikari innocently called out "Why you have ropes?" oblivious to what's happening. _

_"Run…" were his only words until the pain started to take his conscious mind away. He could feel his limbs gradually being pulled away from his body. He winced, trying his best not to scream out in pain until he once again got his composure. _

_"Run…away" he added as the pain continued to compromise him. _

_The girl stared at him with confusion drawn all over his face "Where should I go?" she asked_

_He was about to speak until he heard a roaring sound approaching with gigantic steps that shook the ground, revealing itself from the shadows, it was a huge creature with features resembling a bear carrying a long spear with energy threads encircling its enormous paw, the culprit that bound his limbs. _

_As the girl saw the monstrous being she immediately hid behind Hiei's legs and tightly closed her eyes as she shook in fright. In order to conceal her presence, he released his demon energy around them, trying his best to match it with her energy pattern to prevent her from releasing her holy energy._

_"I am the beast of Wrath, Gekido" the beast's sinister voice echoed through his ears as it sniffed the air "Unfortunate mortal, you reek of anger so great that it has tainted your soul" the beast laughed, its fierce golden eyes stared into his crimson ones in an attempt to intimidate him._

_"Such wrath, such burning contempt, not even an atonement can save you now… allow my spear to release you from your misery" the beast held out its spear in front of him_

_Hiei, on the other hand, showing no signs of intimidation gave the hideous demon a taunting smirk._

_"Release me?" he said as he chuckled "Why? I am enthralled by it" his smirk grew wider "Perhaps you would like to be released from your misery"_

_"Enthralled by hatred, you say? Let's see how pain can change such attitude" the beast responded showing its intimidating fangs as it pulled the energy threads that held his limbs causing him to wince more in pain._

_"Hn, you think pain could easily cloud my judgment?" still despite the pain, he found time to taunt his captor to buy him time to strategize an escape plan._

_"A lot had and begged for a quicker way to end their suffering" the beast pulled the thread as strong as it could until Hiei felt his limbs begin to numb but still his persistence never left him._

_He gave out a chuckle "You'd be surprised how different I am…do not underestimate me" he remarked then an idea popped in his mind when he remembered the galloping beast that once appeared before, how the beast's power disappeared when an unstable holy energy began skyrocketing._

_'So, these ugly beasts are deterred by holy energy' his eyes widened in surprise but was satisfied with the idea. Knowing that his daughter's holy energy is unstable and will react to any demon energy, he decided to grab that opportunity despite hating the fact that he felt like he's using her as a weapon. _

_ He released his demon energy at full force yet the beast paid more attention to his wounded form for it to notice._

_'Pathetic fool…' he thought _

_"Such strong limbs, limbs that found joy in the act of rage…" the beast drew its spear, landing its blade on Hiei's bleeding arm, scraping it, ripping his sleeve until blood started oozing out from his wound. _

_"You shall be rid of it…slowly and excruciatingly" the beast calmly said sadistically and began pulling the energy threads slowly._

_The girl whimpered in fear as her energy responded to that demon energy in a heightened state. A pink light began to glow around her form._

_"One more pull and your bones will begin to break. A sweet melody to my ears" the beast continued._

_As he sensed her holy energy emerging, he looked at the beast one last time. _

_"I highly doubt that" he wore his conceited gaze._

_"You dare taunt your executioner? Well th—" the beast was cut-off when a blast of light blinded its eyes._

_"The light?! H-how could it…ahh!" the beast let out a deafening roar as its body slowly disintegrates including the strong energy threads, releasing him completely._

_He felt his arms and legs shook a bit yet he did his best to keep his balance, his eyes then met the little girl's form._

_She covered her ears while her eyes screamed fear and pain then he sensed her demon energy beginning to spike out of fear. _

_"I want mama! Where's mama?" she cried, unconsciously releasing more of her demon energy. _

_'Damn it! She might purify us both completely in this state' he thought sensing the level of demon energy she is releasing. To make matters worse, her demon energy has also triggered his own, merging it with him, aiding his recovery much faster yet only making it more dangerous for the both of them._

_Sensing the sacred light merging with their demon energies, he immediately pulled her towards him and held her in a tight embrace to calm her down._

_Leaving with no other choice he decided to communicate with her once again with his mind. He allowed a portion of his demon energy to pass through her mind once again, bypassing her mind's barrier even with the danger of him being purified._

_ "I want my mama, I want my mama!" she repeatedly chanted_

_'Calm down' his voice echoed inside her mind _

_"Monster real and scary!" she replied_

_'That monster is gone'_

_"Really?"_

_'Right, gone'_

_She looked around them then she whimpered, warm tears still flood her eyes._

_"But mama…I want to see mama…where is she?" her grip tightened_

_He was taken aback by her statement, should he tell her now or just set it aside? He was caught in a dilemma yet realized that he would be able to find her._

_"Where is she?" she asked once again_

_"She's here. Let's find her, don't cry anymore" he spoke, his voice had a soothing effect on her in some way that her demon energy and holy energy soon dissipated. _

_She wiped her tears away so she could look at him with a smile then gave him a hug_

_"Thank you mister" _

_Feelings of uneasiness began to fill him, should he just tell her his true identity? He was at loss._

_A wooden door suddenly appeared before them, the same door he once entered, this time there were only three animal symbols in it._

_'The bear, it's gone' he wondered._


	30. Chapter 30

**Forlorn Labyrinth**

**Chapter XXX**

**IY/YYH Crossover**

_**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Hope you like it and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it.**_**^_^**

**She tried calling out to him with her mind yet the jagan he possessed seem to ward off her attempts of infiltrating his mind.**

**With no other choice, she released a portion of her holy energy that somehow caused his grip on her neck to loosen and his jagan's ward was temporarily disrupted giving her a chance to pull his hands slightly away from her neck, allowing her to breathe. Then, using her remaining strength she pushed him to the side, giving her a chance to escape. Yet to no avail, he quickly recovered from his fallen state and once again grabbed her neck roughly that caused her to wince in pain.**

Next thing she knew there was a flash of light then she woke up in reality with a gasp just to feel her legs touching on solid ground. Her eyes welled with tears as those horrid memories haunted her over and over again.

'I got some of my memories back but, why is this one so hard to believe?' it was hard to believe that the 'savior' she had longed to come for her had his hands around her neck, strangling her, finding joy in seeing her suffer. Tears never ceased to leave her as she sat there feeling betrayed by the man in her memories she grew to love and trust.

'Hiei would never do that to me…' she muttered with disbelief hovering around her form 'I knew he wouldn't, would he?'

She held herself tightly, nothing but darkness mingled with her eyes.

'How could someone do that for the one they love? Or was there love at all?' countless doubts filled her 'Besides, I…can't even recall hearing him say he loved me… not at all…nor he ever mentioned that he cared…was it one-sided all along? Was it just lust that brought us together, nothing more?' crippling tears fell to the solid, desolated ground.

'Have you grown tired of me so you felt the urge to kill me?' frustration, hatred, a destructive feeling had grown inside her.

Then she recalled the little girl who played around the sacred tree and drew pictures for her.

'Hikari… my little one…does he even know you exist?' she felt her heart getting crushed.

She only wanted her nightmare to end, and it got worse. The day she woke up remembering nothing, the image of herself bathing with her own blood with a gun on her hand, that hooded ferry man who knew her more than she does, the horrifying images of souls being punished for their sins, her memories suddenly finding its way back into her mind, none of them made any sense at all. Even the memories she got have no answers except the fact that Hiei, who vowed to always protect her, was the one who seem to have took her life.

Her mind became filled with doubt until she, once again, began to question the nature of her death.

'If Hiei killed me and it wasn't suicide…how did I really die?' she began to wonder as confusion took over her 'Was I killed? Was it suicide? Which one?'

Then she began to wonder, why wasn't she punished in any of the paths she and the ferry man traveled?

'Am I really dead?'

The latter made her dimming hope grew brighter.

"I must know the truth…" with that she wiped her tears and stood and was surprised when the darkness that once kept her in began to break like mirror shards until a wooden door with multiple talismans attached to it caught her attention.

She took a step forward but was surprised when she felt a surge of energy nearby. Looking behind her she saw a neatly folded white kimono and a bright red hakama, a bow and a quiver full of arrows, a familiar sight for she knew she had used those before.

She wore the clothes and picked up the said weapon in anticipation and was surprised when her mind suddenly showed her another memory.

**Kagome aimed her bow towards a demon getting ready to attack her then she took a deep breath. The arrow soon began to emit a pink glow as her energy merged with it. As she shot the arrow, it hit the demon straight in the head and was soon screaming in agony as the pink light disintegrated the demon until there's nothing left.**

Her eyes shot wide 'So, I'm not just an ordinary priestess and I can use my energy not just to break seals but also kill demons with it as well. I guess I can find my way out of here' she was surprised at the same time pleased with her abilities.

Seeing that there's no way left except to enter that door she took another step forward to touch the talismans that sealed it. The moment her fingers touched it she was surprised when the flames that burned it were dark instead of red, the kind of flames that burned only in the depths of demon world.

'So this door leads to the demon world?' she took a stiff upper lip and tightly held her hand in a fist 'I can do this' thoughts filled with determination filled her as she twisted the door knob and entered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Spirit detective couldn't help but feel betrayed after being lied to especially by the one he cared the most yet somehow, a part of him tells him that there was a necessity for it and he wanted answers, why was it kept for so long?

He finally felt calmness filling him when he turned and stared at Keiko with a softened look in his face.

"I'm sorry, Keiko…It's just…whatever, let's just go back inside and get this over with"

Keiko gave him a reassuring smile and just nodded at him.

With that both Yusuke and Keiko went back inside just to be greeted by his tall friend with a grin.

"Smooth move Urameshi, but that was kind of quick" Kuwabara teased that sent both Yusuke and Keiko blushing and was about to laugh when Yusuke hit him in the head angrily.

"Nothing happened!" was the detective's reply as he went to Koenma and pulled his collar towards him.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled angrily seeing that such gesture is disgracing to the spirit world prince yet the detective didn't seem to mind.

"Alright you, first of all Keiko told me you knew about this earlier before we left. Why didn't you tell us about this when you guys had known about this a month earlier before you sent us into that mission, second, what the hell is King Enma up to when the girl is brought to the spirit world, and third I want to know where the hell is Hiei and Kagome?!' Yusuke's threats had somehow intimidated the prince as he gave an uneasy look yet kept his cool so as not to complicate things more.

"A month earlier?!" Kuwabara was startled.

"How can I talk when you're trying to choke me?!" Koenma stated.

Yusuke, upon realizing what he'd done, quickly released his grip from Koenma's collar while muttering 'serves you right' under his breath then he sat down beside Keiko while Kuwabara sat with Yukina.

"Wait, so you all knew about this? Even you Kurama?" Kuwabara couldn't believe what he just heard and was expecting his friend to say no, unfortunately, he nodded in reply.

Sota's form stiffened as Koenma began to explain the situation.

"You see, a month before I sent the four of you to the demon world, I heard rumors in the spirit world circulating about sensing an energy of 'an abomination' in the human world. At first I decided to ignore the matter until I was informed about Kagome's pregnancy" Koenma chewed at his pacifier nervously sensing the uneasiness coming from the people around him.

"Abomination?" Kuwabara glared at Koenma "Was it really necessary to be called as such?" he wondered, finding the term rather offensive even for a human like him.

"Half demons, hybrids, abominations, whatever you call them, these poor beings were always looked down on. They are either killed or constantly being mocked by other demons so they would lose worth of themselves, until they are forced to take their own lives. Or be forced to wreak havoc in order to prove themselves as one of the demon race. Most of the time, these beings are more likely to become violent due to the dissonance of their demon energies. Hikari's case is by far the most complicated one. Not only because she's half demon but also because her mother is a powerful priestess. This combination is the one usually feared…"

"Feared? It's not like she'll have the intention to destroy the world or something? Of course, Hiei would have such intention but do you think Kagome does? This girl seems to take after her mom more than her dad" Yusuke raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Do you remember Sensui?" Koenma's eyes darkened, his tone became more serious.

"Now that you mentioned it…I do remember that guy. And it just pisses me off every time I do!" Yusuke gritted his teeth, remembering the time when his father, Raizen, took over his body and finished his battle with Sensui.

"I did not open that topic to piss you off, Yusuke" Koenma glared at him

"Well you just did!" Yusuke retorted.

"Sensui is a lunatic who had a thing for unleashing demons to destroy the world. This girl's case is different so what made you compare her to that freak?" Kuwabara scratched his head in confusion.

"The fact that Sensui is human and was able to wield the highest form of energy is the one Koenma is referring to, Kuwabara. Kagome wields the sacred energy but she had the exception because of being a priestess, beings known to be pure hearted and will fight for the greater good. Sensui, on the other hand, used that energy in an attempt to annihilate the people in the human world in an attempt to seek justice for the demons that were slain by human hands. Just to remind you, Hikari's energy is a combination of both sacred and demon energy and since she's part demon, demons wielding holy energy are considered a threat since they can easily manipulate their energy to cross the kekkai barrier effortlessly like Sensui did." Kurama bitterly stated.

"That's correct. Although this combination is such a rare case, if by any chance that such being existed and was able to survive the dissonance of his or her energies…then…my father…" Koenma took a deep breath and stared at the floor.

"In order to keep these beings from becoming a threat, my father…declared a law, a law that states that all of these beings are to be executed…regardless of age…while their parents are sentenced to either die or perhaps banishment." He continued that made Sota flinch.

All of them except Koenma, Kurama, Sota and Botan yelped in surprise.

"Say what?!" Yusuke growled as he attempted to stand in an attempt to punch Koenma but was halted when Keiko pulled his arm.

"Yusuke! You said you wanted to get to the bottom of this so enough with the violence and let Koenma talk!" Keiko scolded which somehow made Yusuke calm down a bit.

Kuwabara shook after hearing it, anger and bewilderment filled him knowing that innocent lives are taken away just for being labeled as a foreseeable threat.

"That's not fair! Come on, these beings are helplessly fighting a nasty battle inside their bodies just to survive and you people in the spirit world just go and end their lives in a snap without even considering if they're a threat or not?! How could you?!" Kuwabara angrily said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Kazuma…" Yukina called out to calm him down, gently touching his shoulder.

Kuwabara took a deep breath and lowered his head "I'm sorry you have to see that" he said, smiling sadly at the young apparition.

"Still, I don't find that solution acceptable no matter how just you may think it is!" he added.

"Banishment?" Yusuke wondered "Could you elaborate that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jaganshing: Yey! I finally got this chapter done! **Feeling acomplished** Thank you guys so much for your support and wonderful reviews. ^_^ Despite my long update..I love you guys!**

Forbidden-Hanyou Hi how are you? :D ^^ So nice to hear from you


End file.
